


Amor est Familia

by Elenduen



Series: Musketeer Father and Son [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannon Violence, Child Abuse, Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, Papa Athos, Son d'Artagnan, Time era prejudice, Uncles Aramis and Porthos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Love Thy Father in which Athos knows about d'Artagnan from birth and has a hand in raising him, and how that alters the events in series one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Athos rode as hard as he could to reach Lupiac, he had left La Fere late, his Father and his Brother delaying him as he sourt to return to the Gascon countryside. 

It was not that they were against him enjoying rural France, simply that they were against his returning to a particular Village, and a wench there inparticular.   
For nine months ago Athos had passed through Lupiac and come upon a beautiful farm wench by the name of Francious d'Artagnan, with her Father away on business in Castlemore she had been mistress of the Farm and had given Athos a room for the night, and as the two had shared a meal and felt a mutual desire, had let him into her bed. 

While neither were in love with the other they had parted in friendship with Athos leaving his name and address with Francious so she may contact him in the future if necessary, something it turned out was a good thing since their night together had born fruit. 

As the future Comte de la Fere Athos could not wed the wench, but he could provide for her and their child, a child that was due any day and Athos was racing to reach the farm in time for the birth.

When they had learned of the wench and bastard child, Armand d'Athos de la Fere had told Athos to put them out of his mind and concentrate on becoming a great man of Nobility not caring at all that the child was his Grandchild and deserving of the families care. 

Fifteen years old and rather self involved Thomas had agreed with their Father and told Athos to forget about the bastard child saying it was more hastle than it was worth to get involved. 

Athos's betrothed Catherine de Garroville had said much the same, though her reasons were of jealousy, while she was in love with Athos he was not in love with her and she hated the idea of his laying with another and begetting a child upon her. 

Athos however had ignored them all and had sent back a letter to Francious at once along with enough money to pay for a good midwife and buy the things needed for a child, anxiously he counted the weeks until he could return to Gascony eager to meet his Son or daughter. 

 

It was to the sound of painful cries of torment that Athos was greeted with as he rode onto the d'Artagnan farm and leaped off his horse, handing the reigns to a farm hand and running to the front door as fast as he could. 

His heart was in his mouth as he banged his fist on the door, wincing at a renued howl from above.   
Alexandre d'Artagnan answered the door and let Athos inside the house looking the young man over with a critical eye  
"Francious said you were Nobility" he said noting the expensive doe skin breeches, velvet lined supple leather boots, crisp white shirt and finely embossed leather doublet that no one but Nobility could afford to wear 

"I am Olivier d'Athos de la Fere Monsieur" Athos said with a shallow bow, he was aware of how tenuous this situation was, he had taken Alexandre's daughters maidenhead and had gotten her with child out of wedlock, Alexandre had every right to call him out for a duel for his daughters honor over this and while the farmer was aged it was clear by his stance that he had spent time as a soldier and if his muscles were anything to go by he had not given up all his swordsmanship. 

Another cry of pain ended the silence which had fallen between the two men and Alexandre glanced at the ceiling, "Her pains began at midnight" he said "The Midwifes been with her since then, says it should not be too much longer"

Sixteen hours!, Athos had only just made it in time to see his baby boy or girl born!, though of course he could not see the birth, could not enter the wenches chamber while she was laboring, a Man was unwelcome there, it was womens work and he would have no place in the room. 

"Is she alright?" he asked not liking the sounds of Francious crying out at all 

"The Midwife says so" Alexandre replied "You do care for her then?", it was a fair question and Athos nodded his head 

"I did not seek to dishonor her Monsieur, and I swear that I shall see to her well being and that of the childs so long as I live"

Alexandre looked hard at Athos, part of him was tempted to beat the younger man, to give him a damn good kicking for what he'd done to Francious, to demand a duel, to run him through for daring to lay with his daughter!. However the better part of Alexandre knew that it would solve nothing to do such a thing, that accepting the situation and making the best of it was the best thing to do rather than make a scene, draw blood, and upset Francious in her delicate condition, besides, ilegitimate or not, Alexandre was looking forward to having a Grandson or Grandaughter to spoil, the house had been silent of children for too long and it would be a pleasure to have a little one running about again.

"Wine?" Alexandre offered at length "You must be thirsty after so long a ride"

"uh, yes, please" Athos said surprised by this, feeling rather off kilter he followed Alexandre through to the kitchen and sat on a stool at the table accepting a pewter cup of wine 

"So tell me Olivier d'Athos de la Fere, do you hope for a Son or a Daughter?" Alexandre asked sitting down before Athos 

"Just Athos please, and I care not, either will be welcome", he flinched as Francious gave another cry and bit his bottom lip hoping that her torment would soon be over 

"What do you family think of this situation?" Alexandre asked sipping his wine 

"They are not happy but I care not" Athos replied taking another mouthful of wine "This child is of my blood and I shall do everything in my power to see that he or she has everything they need, I made this child so it is my duty to see to their up bringing", Alexandre rose an eyebrow at this 

"Many would not agree to such a declaration"

"Indeed but they are wrong" Athos said "If a Man sees fit to bed a woman then he should face the consequences of his actions and see to the welfare of his child, to not do so is dishonorable, and have always sourt to be a man of Honor"

"A Man of opinion too I deem" Alexandre said with a wry smile and tipped his cup to Athos in a small salute "I think I may come to like you Monsieur Athos, especially if you prove to live by your well spoken words"

"Then I shall endevour to prove myself to you" Athos said "For I desire harmony between us all, a child should have a harmonious family after all".

 

Two hours later Athos and Alexandre were allowed into Francious room where she lay in bed recovering from the birth, the infant wrapped in a blanket in her arms  
"A boy!" she said with a tired laugh "A little boy!" 

"A boy!" Athos whispered going straight to the bed and kissing Francious cheek, tears came to his eyes when he beheld the baby in her arms and sucked in a breath as his heart burst with emotion "He's beautiful!" he breathed gazing at Francious through his tears "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life!"

"A fine lad to be sure" Alexandre said kissing Francious and stroking the baby's downy head "What will you call him?" 

"I was thinking Charles" Francious said looking to Athos who nodded 

"Charles is a good name" Alexandre agreed 

"May I hold him?" Athos whispered timidly, he was a little afraid that the baby might break since he was so tiny!, but his arms long to feel the baby within them and he could not resist, carefully Francious passed the baby to Athos who cautiously took the child and gasped as Charles's eyes opened for the first time, gazing at him almost curiously 

"Hello little one" Athos whispered gently rocking Charles in his arm "I'm your Papa, I promise that I will love you and care for you always" he said to the infant "You shall want for nothing, you will be my greatest most precious jewel for all of your life".

Three years later

"Papa papa papa!" 

The loud excited cries of his three year old Son made Athos grin as he dismounted from his horse and dropped to his knees to and spread his arms wide to receive his son within them and holding hims close. 

It still seemed increadible to him three years on that his heart could be won so easily by the gentle grasp of tiny arms about his neck and the sweet laughter of a little boy

"He's missed you" Francious said coming out of the farm house with a smile on her face 

"And I have missed him" Athos replied rising to his feet with Charles snuggly secured in his arms, he frowned at the pale drawn appearence of Francious, gone was her normal golden hue and ruddy healthy complexion, she looked tired and gaunt from weight loss, her black hair sitting limp against her scalp, her too bony hands trembled slightly, and there was a feverish look to her eyes 

"Are you well my dear?" he asked with concern hardly noticing as one of the farm hands came and took his horse to be rubbed down and stabled 

"Oh I have a touch of the summer sickness thats all" Francious said airly "And being run ragged by a certain little monster that runs about here like wild horse with boundless amounts of energy!"

"Is that so?" Athos asked tickling Charles's sides making him giggle and squirm in his Father's arms "Well we'll have to see if I can tired you out some now I'm here won't we?"

"Can we go riding Papa!?" Charles asked "And can you teach me to use a sword?, Grampere says I'm too little but I'm not too little!"

"Is that so?" Athos said following Francious into the house, balencing Charles on his hip as he walked with him, "You are rather young to be taking fencing lessons mon Petit"

"Am not!, Am big enough!", Charles's pout was to adorable for Athos to scold him for speaking out of turn, and one look at those chocolate brown eyes and wobbling lips had him agreeing to teach his little boy to use a sword if that was what he really wanted

"Thank you Papa thank you thank you!", the tiny kiss and tight hug Athos got in return for his agreement made his heart burst despite Francious rolling her eyes at him and shaking her head

"You spoil him" she chided 

"He deserves to be spoiled" Athos replied unrepentantly, besides which he knew that Francious would be giving another scolding later when she discovered how many toys he had brought for Charles. He knew he spoiled his Son, but part of it was to make up for the fact he couldn't be with him all the time, Armand d'Athos de la Fere had made it very clear that neither mother or child would be welcome in their home and Athos could not leave La Fere if he were to have any hopes of being able to support his Son, part of him wanted to tell him Father to go to hell, to give Thomas the Comtedom and to simply become a soldier in the King army, but he knew that pay as a soldier was poor at best and if he were to die in battle the since Francious and he were not wed she would not even have a pension to support herself with, so with that in mind he swallowed his pride and bore his Father's lectures and contempt, escaping to Lupiac as often as he could to be with his baby boy. 

Always when he came back to Lupiac he was amazed at how much Charles had grown, how much he had advanced in his absence, the fact he had missed the mile stones of Charles's first word and first steps nawed painfully at his heart, while he was more than proud of his Sons acomplishments he was unhappy to not have been present on the momentous day they first happened, instead having hear about it later from Francious or Alexandre when he would much rather have been there to see it all for himself. 

Maybe that was why he was so keen to teach Charles how to use a blade, for this was something he could be here to see and do himself instead of hear about it from others. 

"First thing tomorrow we shall go to the black smith and have a sword made for you" he said to Charles "Boldness aside you are still to small for a full length blade, you must start on a smaller blade to begin with", (And one with a button too) he silently added to himself   
"Whats this about swords?" Alexandre asked coming into the kitchen and drying his hands on an old cloth from where he had washed up in the well 

"Papa's gonna teach me how to fence!" Charles piped up holding out his arms to Alexandre for him to take him into his arms 

"Fencing eh?" Alexandred rose an eyebrow at Athos who shrugged 

"He can start with a three quater blade" he offered while Alexandre just shook his head 

"You're hopeless when it comes to refusing him anything" the older man sighed 

"Oh like you're any different!" Francious scoffed "Honestly between the pair of you Charles just has to snap his fingers and wobble his lips to get anything he wishes!", Athos and Alexandre looked at each other knowing that she was right and that the little boy had them wrapped right about his little finger, however as Francious broke off in a hacking cough that left her breathless and panting they both frowned in concern for the young woman.


	2. Chapter 2

It was scarcely a month later that Athos was garbed in black and holding his little boy in his arms as he sobbed into his chest. 

The Summer Sickness that Francious had claimed to have had turned out to be consumption, within weeks she had been spitting blood and unable to keep food down, her body becoming weak and fragile as the disease claimed her life. 

Charles was barely old enough to understand what was going on, all he knew was that his Mother had been ill and was now gone, where she had gone and why she couldn't come back he didn't understand and wept over the unfairness of it all. 

"Why did she have to go?" he sniffled into Athos's chest "Didn't she love me?" 

"She loved you more than anything in this world my darling" Athos said with tears of his own running down his cheeks "She passed away sweetheart, she died, it was not her own choosing, God and nature decide these things not us"

"But why?" Charles persisted sitting up a little and swiping at his runny nose with his wrist "Didn't they know we love her and need her?, if we asked God nicely enough can we have her back?" 

"It doesn't work that way sweetheart, when a person dies they are gone for good" Athos said using a handkerchief to wipe Charles's cheeks "But your Mother was a good woman, and good people go to paradise when they die, and thats where she is now, safe and always watching over you", pressing a kiss to Charles's cheek he stroked the boys hair and gave him a small smile "While it is good to mourne for those we loose Francious would not want you to shed too many tears my Son, she would want you to smile and be happy as you were when she was alive"

"But how can I be happy now she's gone?", Athos sighed and held Charles closer 

"I know how difficult it is, I lost my Mother when I was not much older than you, and I thought I would never smile again, that I would never stop crying, but eventually the pain eased and I began to only remember the happy times I had with her rather than the grief of loosing her, and I did smile again, and laugh, and play, and you will too I promise", Charles pressed his lips together tightly and lay his head on Athos's chest closing his eyes and breathing deeply, whether or not he believed his Fathers words Athos didn't know but the little one was more relaxed now and before long he fell asleep comforted by his Father's heartbeat beneath his ear. 

"This will be hard on him" Alexandre said coming into the sitting room and taking a seat, he was as ashen faced and grief striken as Athos himself felt, the only thing holding him together was the child who slept in Athos's arms and probably dreamed of his Mother "He doesn't understand" the older man sighed "And somehow that makes it worse"

"he will get through this" Athos said "Because he has us and we'll both make sure that he does"

"Aye" Alexandre agreed "he's all I have left now, my little Grandson, God protect and watch over him, along with my dear Francious".

Charles remained in an understandable state of melancholy over the next few weeks, despite their best efforts neither Athos or Alexandre could keep Charles from weeping himself to sleep at night, nore falling into fits of tears during the day.   
When not crying for his Mother he was listless and sorrowful, instead of running about like mini tornado, he spent his time sitting in silence sucking his thumb and clinging to the stuffed rabbit his Mother had given him as a baby. 

While this was expected behavior considering his grief both his Father and Grandfather worried as his appetite was lost, normally he gobbled up everything in sight, needing the fuel for his boundless energy, but now he was picking at food and pushing it about his plate with little interest, his skin growing pale and chubby body rapidly thinning as he faded into himself. 

Athos managed to get him out into the sunshine for an hour or two a day to practise his sword work, at present he was only teaching him the basic postures and positions rather than crossing blades with him, but he was showing swift learning and the beginning of skill with his small sword, something that Athos was sure would grow in leaps and bounds as he grew older. 

The daily exercise was the only time a smile would come to Charles's face, then and when Athos took him off on Roger for a ride, holding his small body before him on the Stalion and grinning as Charles cried out for them to go faster and faster!. 

 

It was on one of these excursions into the woodland that stretched to the west of Lupiac that the salve for Charles's sore heart was discovered. 

Having dismounted besides a stream to give Roger a rest and let him drink his fill and graze on the grass that d'Artagnan came across a wonderful discovery. 

"Papa!, Papa come quick!" 

Charles's urrgent call startled Athos as he releaved himself in the bushes, hurriedly he did up his breeches and dipped his hands into the stream before running to where Charles was crouched behind a moss covered log   
"What is it Mon Petit?" Athos asked coming up to his Son only gape when he saw what was fascinating the little boy. 

There curled up in the grass and fallen leaves was a tiny wolf pup that could not have been more than a few days past whelping, with eyes still closed and a trembling body the small Pup whimpered for hunger and chill as Charles gently stroked his fur and chucked him under the chin as if he were a puppy!. 

"Can I keep him Papa?" Charles asked with wide puppy dog eyes and a bright smile "He likes me see!?", indeed Athos did see, the little Pup was licking at Charles's hand and nuzzeling into him no doubt desiring nurishment from it's Mothers teat, glancing about Athos briefly wondered where the Mother was until he saw the Pups tail. 

Instead of being long and bushy as a wolfs tail should be, the little Pup had a badly kinked tail where it had likly been broken in the womb, the Pup was noticably small aswell, clearly this was the runt of the litter whom the Mother had dumped to care for her stronger Pups. 

"I'll call him Argent!" Charles declared stroking the silver fur and ticking the little tummy of the Pup "Please Papa!, I'll take care of him myself and train him and everything!"

Athos knew he should say no, should say that a wolf was no pet and allow nature to take its course as cruel as that maybe, but as he saw the joy on his Son's face something that had been too long absent he could not say no, instead he found himself nodding his head and going to the small pic-nic hamper they had brought with them and fetching a skin containing milk that had been meant for Charles and helping his Son to feed the ravenous Pup who swiftly drained the skin dry. 

"He'll need milk for another six weeks at least" Athos said not entirely sure how long wolves nursed but figured it couldn't be too different from that of domestic dogs

"Then he'll eat meat won't he?" Charles said stroking the Pups head 

"He will" Athos agreed wondering how on earth he was going to explain this to Alexandre!, but as Charles lifted the tiny pup into his arms and cuddled him close he could'nt berate himself for it, since the joy shone clear in Charles's eyes at having found a brand new friend. 

 

Another two skins of milk and some broth from the beef that Alexandre's maid had cooked and Argent was curled up contentedly upon Charles's bed as happily as if he had always lived there!.   
Charles for his part fell asleep stroking the wolf pups soft fur with a smile on his face, at last not going to sleep weeping for Francious. 

"Well it appears Charles has made a fast friend in Argent" Alexandre observed from the doorway of Charles's room "A wolf Pup though?", Athos shrugged 

"If raised from Puppyhood he'll be tamed, and honestly Charles was so taken with him I couldn't bare to say no" 

"Aye, and if it brings the lad some cheer after so much grief then who am I to nay say it?" Alexandre replied patting Athos's shoulder and turning away to go back downstairs and leave Charles and Argent to sleep in peace  
"You do not mean to take him back to La Fere with you?" Alexandre asked   
"I wish I could" Athos admitted, he had already had letters from his Father demanding his return to La Fere, the Comte caring nothing for the fact that Charles's Mother had just died and the boy needed his Father at his side, Athos dreaded the inevitable day when he must depart from his Son again and would put it off as long as possible. 

"My Father has made it clear that Charles will not be welcomed under his roof" Athos sighed "And while I care little for his favor, I could not in all honesty guarentee Charles's safety in my Fathers home"

"He is a cruel and foolish man Mon ami" Alexandre sighed as they reached the sitting room and poured them both an apricot brandy from a misshapen bottle and took his normal seat before the fire while Athos chose to stand resting his shoulder against the mantlepeice   
"He will miss you sorely when you leave" 

"I know and I shall miss him too, everytime I must come to part with him it is like a knife to my heart", Athos looked saddly to Alexandre "Is it a great sin to wish for my Fathers death?, when it only he that stands between me and the complete acknowledgement of my Son?"

"That I can not answer mon ami" Alexandre replied "You would do better to speak to a confessor than to a Farmer about such matters" 

"But speaking as Father yourself, and a Grandfather?" 

"As a Father and Grandfather?, I think there would be nothing I would not do to have my family with me always, and I can not in all humility condemn you for cursing your Sires name for denying you the chance to be a Father fully to your Son" 

"He is not well" Athos said sipping his brandy "His liver is ailing according to the physicians, too many years dining on too rich a fare, and drinking far to much" he gave Alexandre a mirthless smile "With luck the old fool shall soon be in his shroud and I shall be free to have my Son with me always".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not yet sure how I'm going to write Thomas, so I'd like peoples opinions, d'you want him to be nice towards Charles or nasty?, let me know so I can get writing the next chapter.

La Fere

Charles could not help but feel some trepidation as he rode his pony Buttercup along side Athos and Roger as they entered the Estate of La Fere. 

As if sensing his Masters distress a fully grown Argent trotted along side the pony instead of running ahead to try and catch rabbits or find a stick for Charles to throw for him in his favorite fetch game!.  
Five years had gone by since Francois death of consumption and the finding of the Pup, five years in which both had grown considerably, Argent was now a long legged sleek wolf with silver/grey fur and a pure white underbelly that he loved to have rubbed by Charles.   
While his tail was still crooked he had grown a great deal since his discovery by the Gascon toddeler, he had thrived on the cow and goat milk that Charles had fed him as a pup, and had continued to do so as he had been fed the meat from the table that Alexandre and Charles did not consume themselves along with the bones from stews and any Rabbits and Game that the wolf caught for himself. 

Charles too had grown up since his Mothers death, his puppy fat had been all but lost, his body growning lanky and lean making him tall for an eight year old. 

With his black hair, brown eyes, and olive skin he was taking after his Mother in looks rather than Athos, however he had taken after Athos when it came to personality, his stubboness that at time bordered upon being obtuse was definately from Athos, also some traits and gestures like the proud jut of his chin, the defiant expression on his face when being told off or told he couldn't do something, the bashful lowering of his eyes and the flushing of his cheeks when praised were inherited from his Father. 

Aswell as having grown in stature Charles had also grown in intelligence and skill. 

He was a natural with animals, had learned to ride as if he'd been doing it his whole life, and could even ride bare back with ease.   
He was becoming more than adept with a sword, was becoming quite the shot with pistols too, though at present Alexandre and Athos only allowed blanks to be fired for safety reasons, though Charles was wise enough to never treat the weapons with anything but the greatest respect. 

At the age of Five Athos had hired a private tutor for his Son to educate him in arithmatic, literature, history, science, philosophy, and languages. 

Charles, while reluctant at first to be taken away from his games, his sword practise, and helping Alexandre on the farm had proved to be a fast learner and very intelligent. 

He was now fluent not only in French, and Occtian, but also Italian and was swiftly learning English, so much so that the tutor was planning to start teaching him Latin and Greek soon. 

Athos had burst with pride when he had read the tutors reports to him and had been very impressed by his Sons letters as Charles had learned to write and begun to send regular corrospondance to his Father, his childish script had quickly improved as had his spelling and grammar which Athos was very impressed by. 

Those letters he kept inside a red leather box beside his bed, reading them over every time he longed for his Son to be at his side. 

Now finally his dream of being able to bring Charles home had become a reality. 

 

 

One month earlier Armand d'Athos Comte de la Fere had died of Liver disease making the now Twenty Five year old Athos the new Comte de la Fere. 

Having burried his Father with the honors deserving to his position Athos had remained dry eyes through out the service and had continued to shed not a single tear as he had gone to court and presented himself to His Majesty and was formally invested as the new Comte.   
From Paris he had quickly ridden to Lupiac to get Charles and take him back to La Fere. 

While Alexandre was going to miss his Grandsons constant presence very much he knew himself that he was getting a little too old to be running around after a very active child and he did not want to come between Charles and Athos who had longed to be together during their years of seperation, and so had given his blessing for Charles to go and live with Athos at La Fere. 

Athos promised that Charles would return regularly for holidays and assured Alexandre he was welcome at La Fere anytime himself. 

With a tearful farewell Charles and Alexandre parted and the journey to La Fere began. 

 

The Tutor Monsieur D'Vere traveled with them happy to uproot himself in order to continue to teach Charles whom he found a very fine student. 

"Look up mon petit" Athos said patting Charles's shoulder as they passed out of the woods and entered the grassland that ran up to the Chateau "Thats your new home"  
Charles lifted his head and gazed wide eyed at the Chateau that was the largest property he had ever seen aside from a the Church in Lupiac, while small compared with other estates to d'Artagnan it seemed a vast palace fit for royalty and his awe showed in his wide eyes!.

"You can pick any room you like for your own, and once you're settled in I'll send to Paris for decorators to come in and decorate it how you like" Athos said, 'and send for tailors too' he silently added eyeing Charles's clothes that were once again becoming too small for his seemingly ever growing Son, while he would purchase some finery for Charles to wear he would mostly stick to leather, hessien, suade and wool since they would be more hard wearing and considering the fact that Charles ran about like a bull in a china shop he would need something to stand up to the wear and tear he put them through!. 

 

The small party were met in the courtyard by Athos's Valet Grimaud, the house keeper Madame Marie Lorimere and the stable lads who took the horses and pony while Grimaud directed the footmen to take the luggage inside. 

"Welcome home Monseigneur I trust your journey was peaceful?" Grimaud said with a bow while Madame Lorimere sank into a curtsey 

"Very thankyou" Athos replied bidding them both to rise, placing a hand on Charles's bony shoulder and pulled his nervous Son too him and presented him with a smile "I would like you both to meet my Son and Heir Charles d'Artagnan who has finally come home"

"Welcome Monsieur Charles" Grimaud said with a warm smile and another bow, Madame Lorimere dipped a curtsey and smiled to the boy 

"I shall have some cakes and hot chocolate sent up to your rooms Monsieur Charles!" she said winning a grin from Charles instantly since his sweet tooth was insatiable

"Yes Please Madame!" he eagerly replied making Athos snort with laughter 

"Not to many if you please Madame, I don't want to spoil his appetite" he cautioned 

"But Papa..........!"

"A young boys appetite can never be spoiled" Madame Lorimere stated, matronly women recalled a young Olivier and Thomas always being hungry for sweets and treats that she had happily provided them with and was clearly looking forward to doing the same for Charles aswell. 

"Is my Brother at home Grimaud?" Athos inquired after introducing the Tutor to the housekeeper and Valet who assured him that rooms would be prepared for the gentleman near Charles's own

"Alas no Monseigneur he his away hunting" Grimaud replied "Shall I send men out to tell him of your arrival?" 

"No, no, it can wait till tonight" Athos replied ruffling Charles's "It'll give us a chance to be refreshed, especially since someone is very much in need of a bath!", Charles's reaction was comical!, his face screwed up in distaste and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout 

"Ohhh Papa I hate baths and hair washing!", the whining and protested continued on inside the Chateau with Athos chuckling and asking his Valet to send up the hot water so he might bath Charles himself to ensure his son would indeed be washed whether he wanted it or not!. 

 

By the time the bathing was done and Charles was scrubbed clean and sitting before the fire wrapped up in a thick robe with his hair slowly drying off, Athos was well and truely soaked!. 

While Charles may dislike bathing, Argent rather enjoyed it and had spent most of the bathtime jumping in and out of the tub much to Charles's amusment and Athos's exasperation!. 

Leaving Charles to munch on the cakes that Madame Lorimere had sent up and sip hot chocolate Athos went to wash and change himself, he nodded in approval at the clothes Grimaud had laid out for him and swiftly stripped off and bathed.

"How have the rest of the staff taken to Charles's presence would you say?" he asked   
"I believe for the most part they are intrigued by him Monseigneur"  
"No one is speaking against him, or resents his presence?" 

"Not that I have seen". 

Athos nodded his head and stretched himself out in the tub "Next will be my brothers reaction to him" he mused knowing already that Thomas was not overly happy with Athos naming Charles his heir since had it not been for Charles until Athos married and begat offspring on his wife, he Thomas would have been heir, something that was now lost to him. 

There was also Catherine to consider, while Athos was seriously thinking about breaking their betrothal, something he could now do with his Father dead, Athos was not looking forward to introducing Charles to her, Catherine had made her opinion of his Bastard son clear years ago, an opinion that had not changed in eight years and Athos did not relish the thought of her scorning his precious Boy. 

"Will Monseigneur be seeking out a Valet for Monsieur Charles?" Grimaud asked 

"D'you think he needs one?" Athos asked having not really given it any thought 

"It would be fitting for his position" Grimaud replied with care "And would likely spare Monseigneur further soakings when it comes to bathtime!", Athos grinned at that and looked to Grimaud with an amused sparkle in his eyes 

"Was I ever as bad as he during bathtime as a child?" he asked 

"You Monseigneur were worse!" Grimaud replied with such honesty that it had Athos laughing openly before rising from the tub and accepting a towel from his Valet 

"I'll look into it, unless you know of anyone suitable for the position?" 

"There is the young Footman Planchet who I believe would make a suitable Valet for Monsieur" Grimaud suggested "He is nineteen or twenty, has some wits aswell as being hard working"

"Very well then" Athos agreed standing still so Grimaud could dress him "Appoint him as Charles's Valet and find him suitable quaters of his own so he is not bullied by the other footmen and maids out of jealousy"

"Certainly Monseigneur", a knock came on the door and Grimaud went to answer it finding one of the footmen there "Yes lad?" 

"Forgive the intrusion but Monsieur Thomas has returned home".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm impressed by all the interest in this. 
> 
> I'm still not sure what to do with Thomas yet, I have an idea where he'll be charming at first while hiding a nasty streak.

Athos hastily dressed Charles in his best clothes wanting his Son to make a good impression with his Brother. 

"Will Uncle Thomas like me Papa?" Charles asked as Athos brushed his hair again to try and make it neat

"Of course he will" Athos said with false conviction in his voice "Who couldn't love you?, you're adorable!", he pulled Charles to him and kissed his cheeks making his son squirm and swipe at his cheeks 

"Papa!"

"Come on mon petit, lets go and see Thomas" Athos said rising from his knees and putting an arm about his sons shoulders praying that things would go alright with Thomas.

 

Thomas was in the salon drinking brandy when Athos came in with Charles. 

Standing before the fire place garbed in his hunting leathers the younger de la Fere cut a handsome if arrogant figure. 

As Athos entered the room he gave his brother a cursory glance and would have turned back to his brandy ahd it not been for Charles who was standing next to his Father and shyed away from Thomas slightly hiding himself behind Athos. 

"Thom" Athos greeted with a smile 

"Ollie" Thomas replied raising his cup slightly towards his brother while eyeing Charles "Is this my bastard nephew then?" he asked raising an eyebrow "He doesn't look much like our kin Brother, too dark, you're sure his Mother wasn't lying about who filled her belly in order to get a pay out?" 

"Thomas!" Athos cried in outrage but it was Charles who truly blew up, pushing away from his Father he stormed forward with his fists balled ready to fight and shoved his Uncle backwards against the mantlepiece making him spilling his brandy as he sort to keep his balence 

"Don't you ever speak about my Mother like that again!" he shouted glaring up at his uncle with an expression that Thomas recognized seeing upon his Brothers face over the years, "You ever disrespect her again I'll smash your face in!".

 

Thomas gazed down at his fuming little nephew then glanced at his brother and burst out laughing which was probably a good thing since Argent was alert and growling under his breath.

"Oh God he's yours alright!, only your offspring could glower like that eight years old and try to fight someone twice their size!" he chuckled ruffling Charles's hair "I wish Father had met him, old bastard might have died faster!", grinning brightly Thomas knelt down before Charles who was still pretty reserved and held back and smiled up at him 

"Now I'll bet Ollie has you locked away in stuffy old classrooms reading boring old dusty books doesn't he?" 

"I like books" Charles mumbled glancing at his Father not quite ready to trust Thomas yet 

"Bet you like riding more though" Thomas said poking Charles in the stomach making the little boy jump and reluctantly nod his head, "I bet you don't like eating spinach and other nasty vegetables that Ollie makes you eat either do you?", this got an instant head shake from Charles "Cause you don't, no little boy does, you like cakes and sugar coated pastries don't you?" he asked 

"Thom....." Athos cautioned warningly 

"Well now you're here Uncle Thom will make sure that you get out of those boring lessons and get lots of sweets to eat!" Thomas said ignoring Athos completely, from his pocket he pulled out a leather pouch containing cinnamon suckets which he held out to Charles 

"Thomas we're about to have dinner and he's already had cake!" Athos protested futily as Charles eagerly accepted a sweet to suck 

"Oh fiddlesticks to that, little boys can never be filled!, they have to have lots of sweets to keep them running about all the time don't they?" Thomas said getting a happy smile from Charles, "Now then how would you like to go riding with me tomorrow nephew?, I can show you about the estate, where to go hunting and fishing?" 

"Can I?" Charles asked looking to Athos 

"Once you've finished your Latin" Athos agreed glancing over his shoulder as Grimaud came in "Now let us go to dinner" he said with a smile and finally allowed himself to relax in the hope that everything would be alright with his Brother and Charles. 

 

Dinner was a fairly lively affair with Thomas telling Charles every embaressing story about Athos from his childhood that he could remember reducing Charles to fits of giggles and having Athos sinking into his wine glass and glaring at him with a look that promised retribution later!. 

They had finished their main course and were moving onto the dessert when Grimaud came in to inform Athos that Catherine had come over. 

This was one meeting that Athos had wanted to delay as long as possible, Catherine had not changed her opinion about Charles and Athos was not keen to subject his Son to her spite, he'd hoped that he could put off their inevitable meeting for some time, but with her unexpected arrival he could not now do that. 

"I'll look after Charles if you'd like to go and play nice with the harridan!" Thomas offered with a grin towards Charles who had chocolate sauce from the proffiter rolls about his mouth!

"I'll not be long" Athos said downing his sweet wine and rising from the table to go and see Catherine. 

 

His betrothed was waiting in the libary for Athos and gave him a tight smile when he came into the room. 

"I'm sorry I interupted your meal but when I heard you were home from court I had to come and see you" she said crossing the room to kiss Athos's cheek and frowned when she got no little response from him, "Athos?"

"I addmit you could have come at a more convenient time" Athos said pulling away from Catherine, "This is my Sons first night here, he has only just met his Uncle"

"You brought your Bastard here!?", the utter outrage in Catherine's voice put Athos's back up immediately not just for her scorn of his Son but for her daring to dictate to him how he should act in his own home

"This is my Sons home, where he belongs, where he shall grow up and the estate he will inherit in years to come" he said tersely 

"What?" 

"Charles is my heir, he is the next Comte de la Fere, that is something you will have to accept"

"What about our Sons?" Catherine cried "You would put your bastard before them?" 

"Oh for christ sake Catherine!"

"We are to be married Athos!, I am to be your Wife, the Mother of your children!, how can you ask me to accept the bastard brat of a Gascon whore!?", Athos's eyes darkened into pure flint and he glowered at Catherine speaking in an ice cold tone of voice

"If you ever refer to Francoise like that again then you and I will never be married, in fact we shall never see each other again do you understand me?", Catherine pursed her lips and folded her arms looking like a child in a strop, things may have gone further but at that moment the sound of breaking glass made them both jump and had Athos tearing from the room to the dining room with Catherine hot on his heels. 

 

What they discovered in the dining room was a scene that would have looked better in a field of battle!, the chairs were turned over, the wine caraffe on the floor shattered with its contense spread over the polished wood, the plates scattered about the room and smears and splodges of cream and chocolate decorated the walls and floor!. 

Argent was happily barking and running about lapping up the cream and pastry with his tail wagging so hard his backside was moving!.

"What the fu................" Athos began but at that moment Charle's head popped up from under the table with a proffiter roll balenced on a silver spoon "Got you now!" he yelled and fired the projectile at Thomas who appeared from the other side of the table and fired one back at his nephew!, both were wearing splatters of chocolate and cream in their hair and on their faces!

"Hi Papa!" Charles greeted with an ecstatic smile 

"Hi" Athos said giving Thomas the eyeball, "And just what are you doing?" 

"Thom is teaching me about warfare!" Charles enthused while Thomas snorted with laughter not even bothering to look contrite! 

"Is he?" Athos drawled "I'll have to have a word with him about that!" 

"Hey I'm only trying to educate him!" Thomas offered with an eat shit grin 

"Educate him in what?, delinquency?" Catherine asked icily, she surveyed the room with utter disgust and all but sneared at Charles, "This is the bastard then?" she asked looking Charles over in derision "Skinny little thing, and he's so dark he's obviously of peasent stock!"

"Shut it you bitch!" Thomas snapped before Athos had the chance to "Thats my nephew you're talking about!"

"Don't pretend you want the runt here anymore than I do Thomas" Catherine began stepping forward but didn't get more than a few paces since Argent, sensing danger to his Master lunged forward and snarled at her, his teeth bared and fur bristling!  
"Dear God!" Catherine whispered backing up "Call it off!" she cried raising her hands to her face in fright

"Catherine I think it would be best if you went home" Athos said with a deep sigh "It's been a long journey here and Charles needs another bath before bed!"

"Oooh!, I've already had a bath!" Charles whined 

"Well you should have thought about that before you declared war with my brother" Athos said picking pastry out of Charles's hair! 

"Will you call this bloody wolf off me!" Catherine shrieked furiously as Argent continued to growl and snarl at her 

"Maybe he wants to mate with you!" Thomas snickered before whistling to the wolf and tossing him a left over proffiter roll that the wolf happily lapped up! 

"Well we'll bid you goodnight Madamoiselle Garroville, and Thomas you can help clean up this mess!" Athos said with a bright smile as he took hold of Charles's collar "And you are going into the bath whether you like it or not!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Attempted Child Murder, stress on attempted it is not successful

Naturally Charles had little patience with standing on a stool being measured and fitted for new clothes by Athos's tailor. 

Squirming and scowling the eight year old huffed and pouted as swaths of fabric were laid upon his shoulders for Athos to choose from to make new shirts, hose, breeches, doublets, jerkins, and cloaks. 

Athos opted to keep most of the clothing simple and hard wearing, going for leather, suade, and hessian for the doublets and breeches in chestnut brown, almond, charcoal grey, and a pale blue/grey.   
He ordered everyday shirts of linen in black, white, and grey, and strong wool stockings that would bare up better than silk, he also ordered a new wool cloak of dark brown with a hood that would keep Charles warm when he played outside.

With the speed Charles was growing at he ordered the tailor to make the clothing an inch or two larger so Charles would get more wear out of them before they had to be changed again. 

Once the orders for the everyday clothing was taken care of Athos turned to formal wear wanting Charles to have three good outfits that he could wear to court or to a social gathering in Picardy. 

The first formal outfit was in blue, a silk shirt of royal blue with a slashed sleeved doublet of sky blue and gold in satin and midnight blue breeches also in satin. Silk stockings in white and a short cloak of satin in mightnight with an underside of gold. 

The second was in autumnal colours that made Athos think of the leaves falling from the trees and blowing in the wind, a shirt of russet in a fine linen with a doublet of cranberry in the softest velvet with a stiff collar and trimmed in gold thread, a pair of soft doe skin breeches dyed a dark chestnut brown and a pair of daring cranberry silk stockings. 

The third and final outfit was in silver and purples, a pale lilac shirt, a rich purple satin doublet with silver embroidery and trimming on the collar and sleeves with a pair of deep plum breeches in satin and violet stockings. 

"Clothes fit for a prince" Athos declared kissing his sons forehead "All we need now is shoes"

"Ohhh I want to go and play!" Charles whined thoroughly bored by all this 

"Just a few more minutes while the cobbler gets your feet measured and then you can go and play" Athos promised, truth be told Charles had been very patient, he'd already spent most of the morning on his Latin and had put up with this for an hour, he really did deserve his chance to go and play outside with Argent which he was itching to do

"Uncle Tom's taking me riding" Charles reminded Athos   
"I know and you'll be there soon I promise" Athos sighed ushing Charles into a chair so the cobbler could measure his feet "He needs boots and shoes" he said ignoring the way light lit up in the mans eyes at the thought of the money coming his way "Two pairs of dress shoes and some good strong riding boots"

"Spanish leather Monseigneur?" the cobbler asked eagerly, Spanish leather was the most expensive and he was clearly keen for the business 

"Please" Athos agreed "Along with a pair of suade shoes and a pair of soft satin dance shoes" 

"Papa!" Charles moaned springing up from the chair "Can I go now!?"

"Yes alright!" Athos laughed ruffling his Sons hair and patting his shoulder "Stay out of trouble and tell Thomas I want you home by dusk" 

"Uh huh!".

 

Charles ran from the chambers at break neck speed with Argent right beside him barking happily as he ran beside his young master. 

Almost leaping down the staurs and out of the front door Charles ran across the lawn spreading his arms wide and laughing as the wind flew past him, he ran and ran until he was so breathless he could not take another pace and simply fell to the ground panting heavily. 

Argent barked his tail wagging hard as he lapped at Charles's face and tugged at his doublet with his paw!, laughing Charles wrapped his arms about the wolf hugging and kissing him before getting back onto his feet to go and explore the grounds however he did not get far, only to the edge of the gardens where the woods began when Thomas rode up on his chestnut gelding. 

"Ready to go riding?" he asked with a grin "I've got spiced cider for us to drink and a whole satchel of goodies!"

"Papa says we've got t'be back by dusk" Charles said reaching up so Thomas could take his arms and help pull him up onto the horses back 

"Well if we're a bit late I'm sure he'll forgive us" Thomas said with a cold smile on his face and his eyes the colour of steel "After all he's liable to have more important things on his mind".

 

 

With Argent at their side Thomas and Charles rode through the woods with Thomas pointing out the well tramped pathways that were used for hunting, telling Charles of the fine deer, hare, and game birds they had here to hunt, and of the fish in the stream, Salmon that all but leaped out of the water and a beautiful clear lake where there was plenty of Trout to catch and was also a pleasent place to go and swim in the summer. 

"Can you swim Charles?" he asked as the horse jogged down a slope and took a left through the trees 

"A little, Grampere showed me" Charles replied reaching up to snag a branch from a tree and threw it for Argent, the wolf raced ahead grabbing the stick in his mouth and ran back barking happily, grinning Charles kept hold of Thomas's shoulder while reaching down to take the stick from Argent and threw it for him again, this process was repeated all the way to the gentle rapids where a shallow water fall ran from the river down into the lake where Thomas haulted the horse and dismounted. 

Tieing the reigns up so the horse could move and graze at will Thomas took the satchel and laid it on the ground, opening it up he pulled out the skins containing the spiced cider along with some wrapped honey cakes, sugared nuts and candied fruits. 

"This was our favorite place as children" Thomas said "Me and Olivier, we would come here all the time, play games, practise swords, court girls!" he chuckled at the disgusted look on Charles's face, clearly his nephew was still at the stage where girls were all gross and kissing them was the ultimate hell! 

"We climbed all these trees from time to time" he said popping a sugared almond in his mouth "You see that one up there?, kind of bent forward with branches leaning into the water?" 

"Yeah?" Charles said following Thomas's pointing finger 

"Well up there in the thickest branch are the initials of me and Olivier" 

"Really?"

"Really" Thomas said "We should put yours alongside them, as the newest La Fere" 

"All the way up there?", Charles frowned as he gazed high up into the tree it seemed an awfully long way up for the little boy, sure he'd climbed trees before, he'd even fallen out of one and broken his wrist when he was five!, but he'd never climbed quite that high.

"Come on!" Thomas said tickling his sides "I'll help!", Charles squirmed and swatted at Thomas's hands but didn't resist as his Uncle lifted him up and shoved him into the tree, grabbing hold of the branches he pulled himself up into the tree, getting his footing Charles continued to climb with Thomas clambering up after him 

"How high?" he asked 

"A little way yet" Thomas replied "Keep going, you see where the branches knot together and form a kind of nest?, well thats where we need to be", nodding his head Charles continued to climb up, pulling himself through the branches will the skill of a monkey until he had reached the thickly entwined branches slightly above which were the initials O A F and T A F, Olivier d'Athos de la Fere and Thomas d'Athos de la Fere

"Have you got a knife?" Charles called down to his Uncle "I think I can reach from here", just beneath him Thomas's heart was pounding and his palms were sweating, was he really going to do this?, could he really do this?, wetting his lips Thomas reached up with his hands shaking, Charles was right above him, gazing intently at the letters carved into the bark, so innocent, so completely trusting, could he really do this?, did he have a choice?, not if he wanted to inherit this estate. 

Stealing himself and gritting his teeth Thomas took hold of Charles's foot and pulled hard!. 

Charles screamed as his footing was lost, wildly he flailed his arms to try and catch the branches but was unable to stop himself from falling!, branches scratched at his face and hands, tore his clothing and dug into his skin as he fell hitting the water on his right side first and thumping his head on one of the rocks!.

In the tree Thomas watched in horror as Charles fell, his tiny body falling through the tree to smash into the water and the rocks!. 

"Oh Jesus oh God!" Thomas swallowed hard forcing back the sickness that was rising in his stomach at his actions!, a child!, he'd nearly murdered a child!, "Jesus don't let him be dead!, please don't let him be dead!" Thomas breathed climbing as fast as he could and jumped as soon as he was low enough to do so, ignoring the pain that shot through his legs he leaped up and ran to the river, there was blood on the rocks where Charles had hit his head and his body had been swept along with the current!, Argent was barking madly, running along by the river to find his Master!

"Hold on little one please don't be dead!" Thomas panted ripping off his doublet and running to the lake, throwing himself into the water he swam as hard and fast as he could, ducking under the water he saw Charles, his body floating in the water with blood running from his forehead where he'd hit hit head, letting out a mouthfull of air Thomas kicked in the water and swam as hard as he could reaching out before him and grabbing hold of Charles, hard and fast he swam to the surface lifting Charles up so his head was above the water 

"Come on please come on!" he begged stroking Charles's face "Please don't be dead don't make me a murderer!, please breath!", tears were raining down Thomas's cheeks and his whole body was shaking violently as he held Charles to his chest kicking and swimming back to the shore where Argent was going frantic, "Back off you idiot Mut!, it need space not you all over me!" he snapped laying Charles over his knees and began to pump his back and rub his chest "Come on cough it up, please cough it up!" he whispered pounding on Charles's back feeling small fragile ribs break under his hands, tears blurred his eyes and the horror of what Charles's death would do to Athos made him keep going until suddenly Charles jerked took a sharp breath! 

"Oh thank God thank God!" Thomas cried letting out a laugh of relief, Charles coughed and promptly vomited up river water and his breakfast some of it splattering Thomas's clothes but the young man took no notice instead he lifted Charles up into his arms and held him close to his chest "I'm sorry sweetheart!, I love you and I promise I'll never hurt you again or let anyone else hurt you"

"Thomas?" Charles whispered 

"Yes, yes it's alright, everythings going to be fine" Thomas said kissing Charles's face 

"I wanna go home, it hurts, my head, my leg!"

"Alright little one I'll get you home to Papa and we'll make you better, everything is going to be fine and nothing and no one will ever hurt you again, I promise".


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to the chateau was not easy, Charles was sobbing with pain and shaking with cold the whole way, his whimpers and out right yelps of anguish becoming knives to Thomas's heart, that he had done this, that he had caused this made him so sick it was a wonder he managed to keep from voiding his stomach over the ground. 

He was going to hell for this, there was no way he would ever be able to atone for this, no penance would ever wipe clean the stain from his soul, he'd nearly murdered a child, his own Nephew and for what?, money?, land and a title?, as if they would ever be worth an innocent life, and supposing Charles had died Athos had yet to marry and when he did he would likely produce Sons and Daughter who would disinherit Thomas, he would have commited Murder for nothing. 

"Papa, want Papa!"

Charles's weak sob made Thomas spur his horse on faster to reach the Chateau, he would never forgive himself for this, never!, and he would no do his damnest to protect Charles, to see to his wellfare and happiness, while he doubted he would ever be able make up for the terrible crime he had come so close to commiting he would do his best to make amends even if hell still awaited him beyond the grave. 

 

"Get a physician now!" Thomas roared as he carried Charles into the Chateau heading straight for the stairs to take the boy to his rooms 

"Monsieur?" Grimaud cried upon seeing the state the two were in not to mention a rather soggy Argent who was barking for his master 

"Get a fire going, bring hot water, linens, call for the physician and find my Brother!" Thomas bellowed taking the stairs two at a time, on reaching Charles's rooms he gently set the boy down on the bed and quickly set about getting him out of the wet clothes.   
When removal of the breeches proved too painful for Charles to bare Thomas used his maine gauche to slice down the seams and felt a wave of sickness swirl in his stomach at the sight of Charles's right leg. 

The bones thankfully had not punctured the skin but the break was clearly visable from the way they were mangled leaving Charles's ankle and foot twisted unnaturally to the left   
"God Almighty" Thomas whispered biting his bottom lip almost too afraid to go on any further, however at that moment Athos burst into the room sparing him from doing so

"What in Gods name happened!"

"Papa!" Charles moaned his normally olive skin was pasty and his face was damp with tears

"Oh sweetheart are you alright?, what happened?" Athos cried going to him instantly, he wanted desperately to cuddle him but was afraid to hurt Charles more by doing so, Thomas however held his breath bracing himself for Charles to tell Athos everything.

 

"I fell!" Charles mumbled "I climbed a tree and fell in the river"

"What?", Athos looked over to Thomas who gaped back at him hardly able to believe what he was hearing 

"Uncle Thomas showed me the tree you climbed, we were gonna carve my initials in it" Charles whimpered "My leg hurts!"

"The Doctors on his way my angel just try and lay still still" Athos said stroking Charles's hair back from his forehead 

"M'sorry" Charles whispered  
"You've nothing to be sorry for" Thomas said coming forward to take Charles's hand squeezing it gently "This is my fault for taking you up the damn tree in the first place" 

"It doesn't matter right now" Athos said giving Thomas a look that boded trouble for Thomas later, "All I care about is that you're alright", Charles moaned and leaned into his Father's touch continuing to moan for the pain from his broken leg.

 

Doctor Lacelle arrived at the Chateau with in the hour to see to Charles's injuries, by then he had been stripped from all his wet clothes and wrapped up under several heavy blankets with a heat stone at his feet and a roaring fire going in the harth to warm him up. 

The Doctor carefully examined Charles find along with his broken leg he had a dislocated shoulder, fractured skull and three cracked ribs from where Thomas had pumped the river water from his lungs. 

"His leg needs to be set, both the tibia and fibula have been fractured, and his shoulder needs to be pushed back into place" Lacelle said getting a bottle of laudinum out of his bag and putting two drops into a cup of water which he gave to Charles "This will help numb the pain and help him get some sleep"   
"He is going to be alright though isn't he?" Athos asked wringing his shaking hands, the sight of Charles in bed whimpering in pain covered in bruises with several broken bones made his heart ache and his stomach sink right down to his feet 

"A young lad like that?, he'll shake this off in no time" Lacelle said waiting for the pain killer to take effect so he could set the bones, "Just no climbing trees for a while" 

"I won't loose my leg will I?" Charles whimpered groggily as the drink began to take effect 

"Of course not" Athos soothed kissing his cheek "You go on to sleep and when you wake up you'll be on the road to recovery", Charles closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep to the soothing motion of his Father's hand stroking his hair.

 

Doctor Lacelle first set Charles's shoulder then his wrapped his ribs, the cut on his head had already stopped bleeding but he cleaned and dressed the wound anyway to prevent infection, he then moved on to setting the boys leg swiftly pushing the bones back into the correct alignment and set them with a splint to keep them in position. 

"I'll be back at the end of the week to see how he's doing" Lacelle said to Athos "He's likely to have some pain, and he's not to put any weight on that leg for the next fourteen weeks"

"Alright, thank you Doctor" 

"My pleasure", shaking Athos's hand the Doctor took his leave while Athos stroked Charles's cheek and kissed his forhead 

"Sweet dreams sweetheart" he whispered kissing him again. 

 

Thomas had spent most of the time the Doctor had been there drinking in the salon. 

He couldn't work out of Charles had lied for him or had simply not known that he had not just lost his footing and fallen by an accident.  
A broken leg, cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder, and a fractured skull, it was bloody miracle that he hadn't broken his neck from a drop like that!. 

The door slamming had him jumping up from his slump on the couch and felt sick to his stomach as he saw Athos looming over him with his face like thunder. 

"Is he alright?" Thomas asked setting his brandy down on the table and rising to his feet 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Athos snarled "He is eight years old and you took him up a bloody tree that niether of us managed to climb until we were twelve!" 

"I'm sorry I............I was just......" Thomas broke off not knowing what to say however he didn't get any further since his brothers fist smashed into his face knocking him to the ground and bloodying his nose 

"I should kick the shit out of you for this!" Athos roared down at Thomas as the younger man clutched at his bleeding nose "I leave my Son in your care for a few hours and you nearly get him killed!" Athos's boot conected with the table flipping it over sending everything upon it scattering over the floor!. Clenching his fists Athos let a gasp of air out and sank down onto the couch shaking his head as always his anger was short lived and it was rare that he ever became violent which showed just how deeply upset he was. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose Thomas got back to his feet and shook his head to Grimaud who come in having been alerted by the sound of the breaking glass and crashing wood, nodding the Valet left quietly and closed the door. 

"Will Charles be alright?" Thomas asked 

"So the Doctor says" Athos said quietly sounding utterly exhausted "God Thomas he's so small!, he looks like a little doll in that bed, so fragile and delicate, we were never like that!, you and I we were always broad and strong!"

"I think you might be a little biased on the fact he's your child" Thomas said sitting down beside his brother "All parents are protective of their children aren't they?"

"Ours weren't" Athos grunted "Niether of them could have given a shit about us", Thomas pursed his lips and nodded 

"Aye they were shit but you love Charles you a good Dad to him"

"Am I?" Athos shook his head "I've hardly raised him and he's been in my care for a couple of weeks and already he's been seriously injured"

"Thats not your fault" Thomas said feeling his stomach twist in guilt, what had he done?, this was becoming a nightmare, worse than a nightmare in fact!, "This was my fault I should have taken better care of him not had him climbing trees!" 

"It's not your fault Thom, please don't blame yourself" Athos said patting Thomas's knee making his younger Brother cringe again for the guilt that sliced through him, with a sigh Athos rose to his feet and ran a hand through his hair "I'm going up, I spend the night in his room" he said to Thomas pausing to glance at the mess on the floor 

"I'll see to that" Thomas said giving his brother a weak smile "You go give Charles a big kiss from his Uncle Thom" 

"Thanks" Athos said with a grateful smile and squeezed his arm "Sorry about the nose"

"Don't worry about that" Thomas said with a shrug "Go on, get to bed", giving his brother a smile Athos headed off up to Charles's bedroom where he took off his doublet and boots and carefully lay down on the bed beside Charles kissing him goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas's desire to make amends began the very next day, while Charles's shoulder was healing he could not get about on crutches and would be either bed bound or chair bound unless someone was there to carry him until his shoulder was better. 

This would be tedious enough for an adult, but for an eight year old it would be sheer torture.  
While he couldn't make Charles's bones heal any faster than nature intended Thomas could help alleviate some of the bordom and get Charles mobile, his idea on how to do this was a small single person cart!.

After spending half the night sketching the cart Thomas went down into Pinon just after dawn to see the carpenter so he could get the cart made. 

While the Carpenter rose an eyebrow at the notion he agreed to give it his best shot, offering some ideas to Thomas on how to improve the design and make it more comfortable for Charles to manage alone.

The finished design was in the shape of a large high backed chair mounted upon two large wheels with two smaller ones in front, simple holes were left in the arm rests for the ropes to be tied so the cart would easily harnessed to Charles's horse, from the cart he'd be able to ride outside and enjoy the fresh air without hurting his leg while it was healing. 

"How soon can you have it ready?" Thomas asked getting out his purse

"Ohh end of next week Monsieur?" the Carpenter offered eyeing the gold and silver in the purse eagerly 

"Half now half on completion" Thomas said handing over the coins, "Oh and make sure you varnish the wood, I don't want my nephew getting splinters!", the Carpenter nodded his head and gave Thomas a shallow bow the unexpected good fortune putting him in a very good mood.

 

Charles was awake by the time Thomas got back to the chateau, the boy was sitting up in bed enjoying a good breakfast of hot chocolate and brioche.   
The bruising had come out today an aray of purples and reds coloured Charles's skin making Thomas wince at the sight of them.

"Uncle Thom!" he greeted happily with a chocolate moustache that Athos wiped at with a serviette, 

"Morning imp!, how are you feeling today?" Thomas asked sitting on the bed carefully so he didn't disturb either Charles's leg or Argent who was resting besides his Master 

"My legs hurts a bit but I'm okay" Charles replied "Papa says I can't walk for fourteen weeks though, thats forever!"

"It isn't forever!" Athos chuckled ruffling his hair gently 

"But being stuck in bed is so boring!" 

"Ah but you won't be stuck in bed" Thomas said with a glint in his eyes "You see I've got a surprise coming for you that'll mean you'll be able to go outside as much as you want"

"Really?" 

"Oh?" Athos asked raising an eyebrow 

"Yes, but you'll have to wait and see like a good boy!" Thomas said grinning at his suspicious brother and excited nephew.

 

Ten days later

Athos had Charles in his arms while they waited outside for Thomas to present his surprise. 

Charles had been babbling excited all week about it, desperate for answers and for time to go quicker, having to bear the brunt of d'Artagnan's curioscity and bordom for most of the time Athos too had started to pester Thomas for information so he could fend off Charles's questions. 

Continuing his education had helped elleviate some of Charles's bordom but at only eight years old he could only be distracted by books for so long, he still wanted to go and play, to run around with Argent not be stuck in bed or on a chaise waiting for his leg to heal.

"Come on Thomas we haven't got all day!" Athos yelled shifting Charles in his arms, his Son might not weigh that much but holding him for a long time got tiring 

"Alright alright!" Thomas yelled back "Close your eyes" 

"Thomas!!!"

"Close your eyes!", sighing deeply Athos complied while Charles went so far as to place a hand over his own, grinning Thomas walked round from the side of the house leading d'Artagnan's horse with the brand new cart trailing behind 

"Okay open!" he called out "Ta da!" 

"OHMYGOD!" Charles yelled almost deafening Athos as he did so right in his ear!

"What....." Athos shook his head in astonishment while carrying Charles over to the cart and carefully lowering him into it 

"Well I thought Charles could ride in this while his leg is healing" Thomas replied grinning as Argent jumped into the cart with Charles barking and wagging his tail in excitement 

"Can I go and play Papa?" Charles asked eagerly 

"Stay within the grounds" Athos said stepping back from the cart while Thomas handed the reign to him, grinning Charles tapped the reigns signalling the horse into motion, Argent barked and stood up as the cart began to roll forward heading off down the grass, he continued to bark as Charles increased the pace making them go faster and faster 

"This was a good idea of yours" Athos said standing back to watch Charles riding around the grounds whooping with laughter  
"Well it was my fault Charles got hurt so I thought I could do something to help"   
"It wasn't your fault it was an accident" Athos said putting an arm about Thomas's shoulders and giving him a squeeze "Remember when we were boys?, the amount of trouble we got into?"

"Not much has changed for you then!" Thomas said with a smirk ducking as Athos swiped at his head 

"Just wait till you have kids!" Athos said shaking his head "It's no wonder people go grey!", Thomas snorted with laughter at his brothers expense

"I thought I saw some silver in your hair!, you're getting wrinkles too you know!, pretty soon your hair will start falling out!"

"Papa look!" Charles yelled racing across the lawn "I'm like those Romans in their Chariots!"

"A proper little Caesar!" Athos called back with a grin giving him a wave

"Oh fuck!" Thomas cursed getting a sharp look from Athos, "Look" he said nodding towards the drive where Catherine was riding up on her horse dressed in a riding habit of tweed 

"Oh just what we need!" Athos sighed rubbing his forehead preparing to go over to her but was stopped by Thomas

"Let me deal with the shrew, you go and play with Charles" 

"You sure?"

"Go on, I've got this" Thomas said confidently and patted Athos on the back before heading up the drive to meet Catherine.

 

 

"Good afternoon Madamoiselle d'Garroville" he greeted with a mocking bow "How can I be of assistance?"

"You can start by helping me down from here" Catherine replied holding out her arms for Thomas to help her down from her horse "Wheres your brother?" she demanded only to hear childish laughter and sigh as her gaze fell on Charles in his cart racing ahead of Athos who looked to be playing the part of the enemy soldier or something!, "Why do I bother asking?" Catherine sighed 

"You need to get over this Catherine" Thomas said getting a sharp look from her, "Charles is Athos's Son, he loves him dearly, that will never change, you resenting him being spiteful to him will not endear Athos to you"

"You've changed your tune" Catherine shot back "Time was you were just as eager for the brat not to come here"

"That was then, this is now" Thomas replied with a shrug "He's a sweetheart little Charles is, you should get to know him, spend some time with him"

"With the bastard brat of a peasent!?", by Catherine's tone and manner one would think she had been told to go and muck out a pig stie with her bare hands!

"Fine!" Thomas sighed shaking his head "Do what you want I don't give a shit!", leaving Catherine where she stood he jogged on down to join Athos and Charles, choosing to join Charles's army and threw himself at Athos in a playfull bear hug that had them both falling to the ground to wrestle while Charles clapped his hands and yelled at them cheering Thomas on to win for their side! 

"A fine way to spend time for the Comte de la fere" Catherine muttered rolling her eyes and snapped her fingers to the stable boy who'd come out, quietly he helped her back onto her horse and with another sneer Catherine mounted her horse and turned round to go back to her parents estate in a foul mood.


	8. Chapter 8

Paris 1623

While he had no love of court life Athos could not spend all his life away from the court, as Comte de la Fere it was expected that he sometimes come to court to show his deference and loyalty to the King.   
So for Easter he submitted to attend the court and take the now Ten year old Charles with him so he might be presented before the King. 

Thomas of course was also acompanying them along with their Valets and servants, they set out from La Fere on Maundy Thursday arriving at The Louvre in the afternoon and were shown to their apartments by the Pages, their luggage carried from the carriages and their clothing unpacked under the supervision of their Valets. 

Athos's decision to have Charles's clothes made a little too big had been a wise one since he now filled them well and would soon need replacements again. 

 

Having never before been to Paris Charles was wide eyed in amazment, having spent the journey through Paris with his head hanging out of the carriage window gazing in awe at everything!, his wide brown eyes and endearing innocent face had won the hearts of the street traders of wives they had gone past, the merchants tossing him a grape or a sweetmeat to eat while the wives had cooed over him and blown him kisses!.

"Told you he'd be a heart breaker when he grows up!" Thomas had said to Athos grinning at the attention Charles was receiving, attention that had continued when they had reached the Louvre, the Musketeers on duty had softened at the sight of the little boy, their battle hardened faces creasing in delight as he gazed at them and waved happily at them. 

The Louvre guards, and servants were more reserved than the Musketeers turning up their noses and looking away as if they had just smelled something they disliked rather than sharing in Charles's delight and laughing as others did when Charles impatiently tugged on Athos's hand urging him to hurry so they could see everything!.

 

Having been cooped up in a carriage all day and forced to wear courtly garb Charles was more than eager to get outside and stretch his legs, Argent too was restless and desperate for freedom likely needing to releave himself aswell after so long in the carriage, so Athos gave into Charles's demands ignoring Thomas's gesture of being under the thumb and took Charles and Argent into the Louvre Gardens.

 

After he'd done his business and christened the Kings flower bed Argent ran happily out over the manicured grass barking happily and running back and forth to Charles to get him to start playing. Taking out a ratty old ball from his pocket Charles threw it down the lawn laughing at how Argent launched himself after the ball moving like a flash of silver over the lawn!.

"How long will we be at Court Papa?" Charles asked looking to Athos 

"Oh a couple of weeks, you're to go and see your Grandfather after we leave here, he'll be happy to see you again and you can spend the Summer in Gascony with him" Athos replied 

"And no lessons!?" 

"And no lessons" Athos agreed with a fond smile watching as Charles ran up to join a hyper Argent who brought the ball back to him and threw it for him again to chase down, it would be hard for him to be without Charles for several weeks but it would be safer for Charles to be far away from the cities during the Summer season when sickness was at it's peak, Athos would rather suffer a few weeks away from his Son than loose him eternally to sickness. 

Letting Charles run ahead and play with Argent the Comte followed at a leisurely pace choosing to admire the the grounds that seemed pleasently serene as he strolled through them. Pausing he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun so he might admired the statues in the ornamental garden better and spied a woman he did not recognise to be a member of the court or a known member of the Nobility. 

She was garbed in a simple blue gown that had clearly seen better days but was still of good quality, her black hair was neatly coiffed and pinned up to flatter and frame her face, she wore no stiff high collar about her neck and her tightly laced stomacher was unjeweled but she carried herself with poise of a Lady and did not look out of place in the Louvre grounds.

Athos found himself turning to go towards the lady, to make her acquantance when a startled cry to the left drew his attention followed by Charles's shout of "Argent!"  
cursing under his breath Athos turned and ran to the sound of his Son hoping that fate might yet put him and the mysterious lady in the same viscinity again before long.

 

Argent had followed his ball into a shaded corner of the garden when canopys against the sun had been set up so the Royal couple and members of the court might sit in the shade and enjoy cool drinks in the garden while Musketeers stood beside them including Captain Treville and the Cardinal Richelieu who gave the cry of alarm when the Wolf suddenly blundered into their presence!. 

"I say a Wolf!" Louis declared in surprise as Argent retrieved his ball and paused to sniff at Captain Treville who had stepped forward in case the Wolf showed signs of attack 

"Argent!, Argent where are you!?", panting a little Charles hurried into the glade to find Argent, the wolf promptly going over to his master and dropping the ball at his feet with a happy bark

"I think you can relax Captain, this wolf is clearly a pet" Queen Anne said with a chuckle as Charles stroked Argent's head 

"I'm sorry if he startled you Madame" Charles said politely, clearly having no idea to whom he was addressing, "He is trained and will do you no harm I promise" 

"Indeed Child, and where might a young Gentleman like yourself have come across such a beast?" Anne asked amused and charmed by the boy 

"In Gascony Madame, tis where I was born" Charles replied "I found him in the woods when he was a Pup, Papa says he was the runt and his Mother abandoned him, I hand reared him with Grandpere and trained him myself" Charles said with pride 

"He is certainly a handsome beast" Louis said sharing a smile with Anne obviously enjoying the fact the little boy had no idea who they were, Richelieu, had fallen silent and was eyeing the boy closely as if trying to place him, presently Athos came upon them his eyes widdening in shock and immediately bowing before the Monarchs!.

"Your Majesties, Eminence!, I appologise, My Son and I were simply taking the air in the Gardens and did not mean to intrude"

"Majesty?" Charles asked with a frown "He's the King?" 

"Indeed I am little one!" Louis said with an amused smile 

"But you're not wearing a crown!", Athos closed his eyes and offered up prayers to every Saint at this point! 

"I do not wear a crown all the time little one, they are very heavy and uncomfortable" Louis said beckoning Charles forward "You are a precocious boy, what is your name little one?"

"Charles your Majesty" 

"Charles, a fine name, and your Father is the Comte de la Fere?" 

"Indeed I am Majesty" Athos said flushing a little feeling the eyes of Richelieu upon him while Treville mearly smiled on the boy 

"I had not heard of your marriage my dear Comte" Richelieu said in a sickeningly sweet voice earning himself a look of pure ice from the Queen 

"I am not wed your Eminence, and sadly Charles's Mother passed away seven years ago God rest her soul"

"So the boy is a Bastard!" 

"Cardinal!" Anne cried "Kindly desist using such vulgarities before one so young!" 

"Hear hear" Louis agreed with a frown "Legitimate or No Charles is a fine young man, and a dab hand with that sword I dare say?" he nodded to the small rapier on Charles's belt 

"Yeah!, Papa and Grandpere started teaching me when I was three!"

"Three!, now that is an early age!, why you'll be fit for the Musketeers by eighteen!" Louis declared with a laugh and cocked his head towards Treville "What say you Captain?, think he will serve in your ranks?"

"I would honored your Majesty" Treville replied giving Charles a wink 

"I'll be ready before then!, I be a soldier much sooner!" Charles proudly stated "I want to be a Soldier, swords a more fun than Latin any day, and no I've got to learn Greek too!", Charles's pout melted the hearts of the courtiers, the Queens ladies in waiting all cooing and laying their hands over their hearts at the sight of him 

"He speaks Latin already?" Anne asked looking impressed 

"Also English, Italian, Occtian, and Spanish your Majesty" Athos said swelling with pride "Greek shall be his next task, he also well versed in History, Phillosophy, Literature, and the Sciences" 

"A genius!" Louis said "He is indeed a fine Son my dear Comte, a very worthy heir" 

"He is indeed" Athos agreed feeling tension ease from his heart as Louis declared Charles his heir without hesitation, this would ease any obsticals to Charles succeeding him as Comte in years to come if the King were on side.

 

Charles's popularity at court continued on, Louis and Anne summoning into their presence after dinner during the dancing, Queen Anne even having little Charles lead her into a dance, she did most of the work of course since Charles was far too small as yet to lead properly but he was graceful and quick footed so he made an easy partner to dance with and the whole court applauded them, laughing sycophantically when Louis jested that he now clearly had a rival for his Queens affections!.

Thomas, much to Athos exasperation and amusment was becoming very popular with the noble women, wed or not and as the days past was to be seen sporting swollen lips from kissing and red marks on his throat from nails and teeth!.

However it was Easter Monday when Athos was perusing the markets of Paris with Charles, Planchet, and Grimaud when he and his mysterious lady met again quite literally bumping into each other with her purchase of a lace scarf falling to the ground.

"Madame I appoligise for my clumsy actions" Athos said bending to retrieve the scarf from the ground "Please allow me to buy you another"

"Tis nothing Monsieur, it will wash easily enough" the lady replied with a smile "Besides I consider it a fortune to run into such a handsome Gentleman as yourself", Athos felt his cheeks flush as he gazed into the ladies green eyes "May I be so bold as to ask your name Monsieur?"

"Athos, Olivier d'Athos Comte de la Fere, at your service Madame"

"A Comte no less!, and it is Madamoiselle, Anne de Bruiell" the Lady said smiling all the more "You have come to Paris for Easter?"

"I have, and to present my Son to the King" 

"Your Son?", Anne inwardly cursed at this, a Son meant a Wife, a Wife meant no marriage for her and an escape from thieving and the occaisional murder 

"Papa!, Papa look they have a sweet stall!", Athos chuckled and nodded his head 

"He is a fine boy" Anne said with a sigh "You and the Comtesse must be very proud of him"

"I am very proud, but there is no Comtesse" Athos said "I must take my leave Madamoiselle Anne, I hope that we may meet again before I return to my estates"

"As do I Monseigneur le Comte" Anne replied already planning their next meeting and plotting her seduction of the Comte even as she watched him go to his Son and take him to the sweet stall, "Comtesse de la Fere" she whispered "That sounds just about right".


	9. Chapter 9

To Athos's delight he continued to run into Anne de Bruiel over the next few weeks, during walks in the gardens, at church, while taking Charles to the sweet shops and to the tailors so he could get some new clothes made since he was rapidly becoming too long in the arm and leg for his present clothing!. 

At one such meeting he introduced Charles to Anne, his son acting politely and charming as always to the woman who was rapidly becoming a constant presence in Athos's life.

"He is a beautiful boy" Anne commented as she walked through the gardens with Athos and Charles ran on ahead playing with Argent "He does you great credit"

"He is the most precious jewel in my life" Athos agreed with pure love shining in his eyes as he watched Charles playing, Anne grit her teeth and clenched her hands into fists not liking the clear devotion Athos had to his son, while Charles was not in the strictest sense a love rival he was a rival for Athos's affection and attention something Anne did not enjoy since she intended to make herself the most important person to Athos. 

"He'll be going to his GrandFather soon, in Gascony" Athos said turning back to Anne who quickly smiled to hide her displeasure "He'll spend the summer there, tis safer in the heat with the plague about"

"Very wise" Anne agreed happily "Will you send him to Military Academy?" she asked "You've said he adores fencing, shooting, and wrestling, he will make a fine soldier one day"

"He wants to be a Musketeer" Athos said considering Anne's words, military academy would be a smart move, many nobles sent their Sons there, usually the second and third born who would not inherit the estate and must forge their own destiny. 

"I may do in the future" he agreed "But at present I could not bear the seperation, these next months will be hard enough to bear as it is", Anne smiled despite her iritation, a feeling that grew as Charles came running up the path to meet them with his wolf and his Uncle. 

"Uncle Thomas says the King is going hunting tomorrow Papa and will allow my presence!, can I go with him?" he asked breathlessly, Louis and Anne's delight in Charles had continued through out the stay, it was possibly because they had no children of their own to enjoy that they were taking so much time to see to Charles, Louis had even had a fencing match with him, taking care not to hurt the boy and had been very impressed with his swordsmanship. 

"The King would have us all present Brother" Thomas said "But he especially wishes to have the little Imp here!, it seems his wicked magic has weaved it's way into the Kings mind and he is bewitched into thinking that Charles is a good boy and not a little monster!" 

"Am not a monster!" Charles yelled stamping his foot 

"A monster with green skin, scales, and horns!"

"Have not got scales, horn, and my skins brown!" 

"An enchantment to hide your devilry!" Thomas chuckled ruffled Charles's hair and playfully put his fists up as Charles charged him! 

"Let up Brother, and yes we shall go on the hunt" Athos laughed rolling his eyes as Thomas picked Charles up and slung him over his shoulders hanging him upside down! 

"It sounds like you're to have a busy day tomorrow" Anne commented forcing herself to keep her smile even as Charles's giggles grated on her nerves 

"We do Madamoiselle" Thomas said stiffly, unlike Athos he was not so convinced that Anne was what she seemed, she reminded him of the tavern wenches, all sunny smiles and dancing eyes, full of compliments and charm while under the paint and whispered words their hearts were hard as diamonds and as cold as snow, they cared only for what they could make from the men they charmed, from a few coins to a frequent business arangement they cared nothing for the man only for the money. 

"Will you ride with us Madamoiselle?" Athos asked daringly "It would make a pleasent day all the more enjoyable"

"Alas I have no horse" Anne replied with one of her winning smiles "Therefore I must decline your kind offer"

"Nonsence you can ride with me" Athos said at once, finding himself easily swayed by those bewitching green eyes 

"I would not wish to intrude..........."

"Course not" Thomas muttered under his breath sarcastically getting a frown from Charles who was now balenced on his hip 

"Please say you'll come" Athos persisted eager to have Anne with him

"If you're sure" Anne said with a gay laugh that made Thomas roll his eyes and sneer as she kissed Athos's cheek "I will see you in the morning then"

"I'll look forward to it" Athos breathed.

 

Dropping Charles back down onto his feet Thomas sauntered up to his brother with a scowl on his face "Hook, line, and sinker" he drawled "She's got you well and truly hooked"

"Don't start Thomas" Athos sighed "She's a good woman"

"She's something, good is not a word I would use though" Thomas muttered 

"Don't you like Madamoiselle Anne Uncle Thom?" Charles asked with a frown, he wasn't sure what he thought of her though she seemed to make his Papa happy and he liked his Papa being happy so he didn't mind her presence 

"I mistrust her little one" Thomas replied ignoring Athos's scowl "There is something about her that.........unsettles me"

"Well I trust you shall stay silent on this mistrust brother" Athos stated in a firm voice that made it sound more like an order "I wish to have Anne present and I demand that you treat her according to her station"

"And what station is that?" Thomas shot back "When last I checked a tavern whore deserved no pleasentry, just coins in her corset when the fucking is done!"

Charles let out an anguished cry as Athos sharply struck Thomas's face and seized him by his collar, "Papa don't, please don't!" he cried grabbing hold of his Father's arms and tugging on them 

"Do not use such foul language before my Son, nore such speach to discribe the Lady Anne!" Athos snarled into Thomas's face "Need I remind you that you live at my expense on my good will!, most brothers would have had you out in the world forging your own destiny not being content to have you while your time away at leisure!", Thomas struggled free from Athos's grip and wiped at the blood on his mouth from where his lip had split 

"You're in love with the bitch!" he spat accusingly "You want to marry her don't you?", Athos made a scoffing noise and looked away but Thomas would not allow it 

"Don't you turn from me Athos!, you answer me, do you want to marry her?" Thomas shouted while Charles fretted at their sides with Argent growling unhappily 

"I................." Athos paused and sighed deeply and nodded his head "I do, yes I do wish to marry her, to make her my wife, the Comtesse de la Fere", Thomas snorted and turned away throwing his hands up in disgust 

"Would...............she's by my step Mother wouldn't she?" Charles asked his voice trembling with uncertainty "Will I.............will you send me away?"

"No, never of course not!" Athos cried turning at once to his son "You will always be with us, your feelings must come first in this, if you do not want me to marry her then I will not, you will always come first my love", Charles bit his bottom lip his stomach tightening and churning, he wasn't sure he liked Anne, didn't think she really liked him, but his Papa loved her and she made him happy and despite what Athos said would he really forgive him for saying no?, Charles couldn't risk it, he wanted his Papa to be happy wanted his love so he nodded his head and smiled at his Papa, 

"You should marry her, she'll be a good wife" he said feeling trembling heart lighten as Athos beamed at him and kissed his cheeks 

"Thank you Charles, you are a good and sweet boy!", Athos looked over to Thomas who was scowling at them 

"You're making a mistake brother" he said "One you will regret" 

"Thomas please!, can you not be happy for me?" Athos begged "I do not want there to be animosity between us, I want our family to be united and happy", Thomas sighed and glanced down to Charles, the poor little boy looked close to tears for fear of a rift in the family, while Thomas was sure Anne was up to no good, was sure she couldn't be trusted he could prove nothing, and without proof Athos would never believe him, however he could make sure that her influence was curtailed if he was cautious in his response here and now.

"Very well Brother" he said lifting his chin "I will give you my blessing, I will smile and dance at your wedding, I will even wed Madamoiselle de Garroville in your place so she need not be too put out by this, but only if you agree to my terms"

"What terms?"

"That you sign a legal document before wittnesses before the wedding that no matter what offspring you may beget upon Anne that Charles shall be your successor, the next Comte de la fere, and if, God forbid, you die before he is of age, that I shall be his protector not his step Mother", Athos frowned at the terms thinking them odd but found himself nodding in agreement 

"Very well, we shall seek out lawyer the day after tomorrow and have the Captain Treville of the Musketeers and Monsieur des Essart of the City Guard as our wittnesses" 

"Then I shall bless your marriage gladly" Thomas said with a smug smile "Knowing that despite your folly your Son will remain safe".

 

Charles's trip to Gascony was delayed as Athos and Anne remained in Paris to be wed, it was a wirlwind romance and wedding which the courtiers loved since it gave them something to gossip about. 

Supplied with Athos's coin Anne made us of the Parisian dress makers and drapers, ordering fine cloth of silk, satin, velvet, and damask to be made into rich fashionable gowns, her wedding gown she ordered to be in white and gold, a fine gold chemise with a white silk corset embroidered in gold thread with a matching stomacher and puffed slashed sleeves to reveal the sleeves of the chemise beneath, her skirt too matched the corset and stomacher, was ruffled and wide with the farthingale beneath, then slashed down the front to reveal a cloth of gold kirtle, a large stiff collar studded with diamonds adorned her neck, more diamonds glittering in her ears and studding her coiffed hair. 

Athos wore a new outfit himself as did Charles and Thomas, Charles sweetly carried Anne's train down the Isle and stood beside Thomas as Athos and Anne took their vows, even shakily making a speach at the celebrations which followed. 

Anne was beaming and delighted, she appeared to be glowing with joy at her marriage to Athos and not have a care in the world, where in fact she did have a great care, Athos's decree that no matter what Charles would be heir troubled her, she did not intend for his bastard whelp to inherit even if she never had a son of her own, she knew it was Thomas who'd pushed him into it and had held her piece not wanting to risk her marriage, she figured she had plenty of time to deal with this difficulty, many children did not live to adulthood anyway so she might have to do nothing, and Athos might himself break the contract if they were blessed with a son of their own, all she had to do right now was keep Athos besotted with her and all would be well, she was finally free from the streets of Paris and living the life she had dreamed of, no one and nothing would take this from her, not Charles, and certainly not Thomas.

 

La Fere

 

With Charles safely off in Gascony for the summer Athos took Anne home along with Thomas, for the most part everyone greeted Anne happily, pleased that the comte was settling down with a wife at last and hoping she'd be a good mother to Charles. 

Catherine however was another matter.

"He married her!, he doesn't even know who she is!" she raged to Thomas as they sat in the salon while Anne and Athos froliced in the gardens in gay abandon as they enjoyed their honeymoon 

"He's thinking with his cock as all men do when faced with beauty" Thomas sighed slumped in the chair "I at least managed to protect Charles future, she'll not get her hands on his inheritance"

"His inheritance!" Catherine cried "What about me?"

"Oh for God sakes Catherine!" Thomas scoffed "I'm marrying you, you're not being put out to rot!, and I've got people looking into this Anne de Brieul, they'll find out who she is and what she truly intends"

"Good" Catherine snapped "That bitch has taken my rightful husband from me, she should be punished for it!", Thomas rolled his eyes heavonward, how in Gods name he would get through a lifetime wed to Catherine and not either turn to drink or go mad he didn't know!.


	10. Chapter 10

Charles ran through the chateau with Argent barking at his side, the two of them were covered in mud, leaves, and twigs from their games beside the river. 

At twelve years old Charles had outgrown any fear he'd once held for the river he now loved to play there with Argent, splashing in the river and swimming in the lake especially during the sultry weather of late summer early autumn when the air was rife with thunder storms and horribly humid. 

Stripped down to his shirt, breeches, and boots Charles spent most of his days by the water when not attending his lessons or training. He especially loved to work on his swordsmanship with his Father, Athos was a very skilled swordsman, light on his feet, swift moving, and fast thinking and inovative in his movements and thrusts. It seemed he had passed on his skills to Charles who rapidly progressing in his abilities, while not yet competant enough to take his Father down he could give him a run for his money and what his pre-pubescent body lacked in strength he could make up for in speed and stealth.  
He trained with Thomas aswell though more with pistols and the bow than with swords, at times Catherine joined them, learning to shoot herself under Thomas's guidence, while she was still not friend to Charles she had grown to accept him as a perminant fixture in La Fere and was polite to him if not friendly which Charles could live with, he was even to be Best Man at their wedding in the Spring, Thomas had insisted upon this and since the majority of his friends were drunken wastrels living off their inheritance Catherine was fully supportive of the idea!.

 

With this peace between Charles and Catherine the Chateau should have been in domestic bliss, and perhaps it would have been were it not for Anne.

In the two years since their marriage Anne had managed to convince Athos that she was the prefect wife and step mother, in public she was thus, always smiling, always friendly and gay with laughter, and for the most part towards Athos she continued to behave this way, their arguments being few but always about one thing.  
Charles.  
Since she had first got herself settled in La Fere Anne was determined to push Charles out, firstly with her suggestions of Military academy which were soon thwarted by Charles's refusal to go, while he wanted to be a Soldier, a Musketeer he did not wish to parted from his Father, nore in the Summer from his Grandfather.

Athos fully agreed with this and set the matter to rest until such time as Charles himself brought up the subject again, if in fact he did.

With this option pushed from her grasp Anne moved onto getting Athos to destroy his decree for Charles to be his heir in favor of their own children, time and again she pleaded, weedled, whined, complained, and demanded that Athos break his will and have Charles stripped off his position as the next Comte de la Fere.

Despite her persuasive charms and beauty Athos remained stedfast on having Charles as his heir and refused point blank to grant Anne this request. 

Frustrated and angry Anne tried to double her chance of success in this matter by trying to get pregnant, something that it seemed was proving harder than she thought to achieve, not once since her marriage had her womb quickened, not once had her courses come late and given her hope for a child. 

Athos said nothing against her over this, aparently content with how life was and the Son he already had, but Catherine and Thomas could be relied upon to comment on the slow coming of a child from their marriage.   
This increased frustration and anger had Anne lashing out at her one obsticale to owning the whole of La Fere, Charles.

When others were around she was kind and generous to Charles acting like the perfect step mother, but in private she was cruel in the extreme. 

Charles did his best to avoid being alone with Anne so keep from having her razor sharp nails digging into his skin, her surprisingly strong hands slapping his face and head, her high heels stamping down on his feet or kicking his legs. The Worst times were when Athos was in Pinon with Thomas leaving them alone in the Chateau, then Anne would thrash him viciously, taking switches to his back and backside until his blood was running freely from his beaten flesh. 

Through it all Charles kept silent to Athos, forcing a smile on his face and acting like everything was fine when in fact he was living in terror of Anne, not just because of her brutality towards him but also because of what she said to him in Athos's absence, how he would send Charles away for good if he spoke out, strip him of his wealth and privledges, abandon him completely. 

Charles didn't want to believe her but recalling Athos's talk of Military academy Charles did not trust that Athos would not do as Anne said and so held his piece and suffered in silence.

 

Now as he reached the top of the stairs and went to run down the corridor Anne stepped out of the salon and delivered a fierce slap about his face!.   
Yelping Charles fell back against the oposite wall and clutched at his stinging cheek, Argent snarled and growled at Anne but did not attack, would not without Charles's order to do so and Charles feared Athos would destroy the wolf if he attacked Anne.

"Look at the state of you!" Anne snapped her top lip curling back over her teeth in a sneer "Filthy as the bastard peasent you are!, running about making a noise and a mess everywhere!", Charles remained silent knowng it would do no good to speak out and instead clenched his teeth and dig his nails into his palms

"D'you know your Father plans to send you away to school?" Anne said, a lie but enough to make Charles's stomach clench in fear, "He might send you to Italy, or England, maybe even Swizerland", even as he tried to keep quiet Charles's breath hitched in fright, reaching out maliciously Anne caught and pinched Charles's cheek painfully and smirked at him "Think about that you little bastard, cast off to another country, hidden away like the shame you are, and maybe some night in the not to distant future stabbed in a darkened hallway by persons unknown!"  
Charles's haunted dark eyes gazed at Anne in fear making her laugh again before shoving past him to head on down to the gardens twirling a forget-me-not in her her hands.

 

Stiffling his sobs Charles turned and ran to his room, slamming the door behind him he threw himself down on his bed and broke into sobs that he stiffled into his pillow and Argent's fur as the loyal wolf snuggled up to him whimpering for his masters distress.

"What am I to do Argent?" Charles whispered burying his face in the wolfs fur, "I don't want to leave Papa but if I stay she'll see me dead!", Argent whined and licked at the tears on Charles's face trying to comfort him in the only way he knew how.

 

Feeling sick with saddness and fear Charles refused to come out of his room for dinner, refused even a tray in his room, instead he remained laying on his bed stroking Argent's fur wishing that Athos had never married Anne.

"I do hope he's not sickening with anything" Athos said as he and his family sat in the salon drinking brandy 

"He'll be fine" Anne said dismissively "He's probably just got a mild stomach upset"

Thomas narrowed his eyes at his sister in law, his jaw clenching tightly as he tried to hold his temper, he was to meet his informant in the morning, finally the man had news about Anne, he would have proof to show his Brother and get rid of the viper forever.

"It's not like Charles to miss a meal" Athos sighed sitting down on the chaise "We were having duck ala orange, thats his favorite, not to mention mocha mousse for dessert, he's been pestering Madan Lorimere all week about such a mousse!"  
"Perhaps he's trying to loose his puppy fat" Anne mused with plain disinterest

"Are you blind or just stupid!?" Thomas spat in disgust "The boy hardly has an ounce of spare flesh on his bones!, he couldn't afford to loose so much as a pound!"  
"I was just saying...." Anne whispered immediately making her eyes fill with tears and letting breath catch in her throat 

"Thomas! appologise at once!" Athos snapped rising to his feet to go and comfort his wife, shaking his head in disgust Thomas rose to his feet and abruptly left the pair muttering under his breath about drama queens and crocadile tears as he went.

 

Going up to Charles's room he knocked on the door, "I'm not hungry!, just leave me alone!" came the muffled reply from within 

"Charles it's Uncle Thom, can I please come in for a few minutes just to talk" Thomas said with a sigh, he waited for a few moments then tried again "Please little imp I promise all I want to do is talk to you, I'm worried about you", another few moments past and then the bolt on the door slid open allowing Thomas entry to the room.

"Thank you" he said entering the room and frowning as he followed Charles to the bed where the boy slumped down rubbing his red nose on his sleeves, his eyes bruised with tears and a reddened mark marring his cheek 

"Where did you get that?" he asked cupping Charles's chin and turning his face towards the light to get a better look 

"It's nothing" Charles whispered pulling away and scooting back up the bed, doing so caused his shirt to rise revealing scarring on his back that caught Thomas's sharp eyes 

"What the hell is this!" he demanded grabbing Charles's shirt and forcing it up to look at his back properly "Good God!", horror filled Thomas when he saw the scars, the shirt easily falling from his hands as Charles pulled on his shirt and spun round in fright, "Did she do that to you?, has she been beating you?" 

"You can't say anything!" Charles cried grabbing Thomas's hands tightly and pleading with him in earnest "Please don't say anything, I'll be thrown out on the streets or packed off to Italy!"

"Wha......Oh dear God child what has she been saying to you?" Thomas whispered sweeping Charles into his arms, sitting down on the bed he held Charles to his chest rocking him back and forth while the boy sobbed and clung to him "Your Father would never, never send you away, he loves you more than anything in this world including that devil bitch Anne!"

"She said he'd not believe me, would cast me out, she got him thinking about military academy" Charles whimpered clinging tighter to Thomas "He'd throw me out I know it!"

"He would never do such a thing" Thomas stated firmly, lifting Charles up off his chest he held the boy and wiped his teary cheeks "Listen to me little Imp, I will deal with Anne, her power will be broken forever tomorrow I swear it, she will never again raise a hand to you or pour poison into your ear"

"But Papa........"

"Athos will be hurt, will grieve for some time, but he will recover, he will have us both to comfort him, and in the long run he will be grateful that we have freed him from the she wolf", at this Argent lifted his head and gave grunt making Charles chuckle weakly

"I think he's insulted!" 

"I would be too were I a wolf!" Thomas laughed fussing Argent's head and turning back to Charles with a smile "Now I need you to be strong for me, to hold fast until tommorrow and I have done what must be done, then we shall both go to your Papa and tell him everything" 

Charles bit his bottom lip fearing what might yet come about "I promise no harm will come to you" Thomas assured him "Trust me", safe in his Uncles arms Charles could not help but to feel comforted and secure, slowly he nodded his head and was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead 

"Now, I believe there is still some duck left, and some mousse" Thomas said with a bright smile "How about you and I go and get you a late supper hm?", Charles wiped his nose and nodded his head letting Thomas lift him down from his lap and take his hand to lead him down to the kitchens, Argent happily followed, his happiness growing larger as they approached the kitchen where delicious smells delighted and excited his nose making his belly rumble.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill for this!. I am now taking refuge in a pillow fort to hide!.

Thomas met his spy in Pinon the following morning and was handed a folder containing full acounts of Charlotte Backson AKA Anne de Brueil's crimes through out her life. 

Pick pocketing, theft, blackmail, prostitution, even suspected murder but that was not proven!.

"There is more Monsieur" the spy said handing over a slip of paper to Thomas "This I got from a man the Court of Miracles who likes to call himself Morpheus" 

"Morpheus? the God of dreams?" Thomas scoffed

"Well he trades in poisons, some that simply make men have halucination, some that make men suggestable, some that make men sleep for days at a some, and some that kill" 

"Which was she after?" Thomas whispered 

"One that would make a Man suggestable, and one that will kill", Thomas felt his stomach clench at this guessing at what Anne, Charlotte, or whatever her name was, was actually planning, she'd drug Athos make him suggestable to her will, while poisoning his family one by one, in preparation no doubt of poisoning him too!

"You've done your work well" he said handing over a purse of coins "I hope that I never again need your services"

"Where I on the other hand do!" the spy chuckled tossing the heavy purse up in the air and catching it, Thomas gave him a weak smile as he turned to head back to the Chateau dreading having to tell his Brother that all his Wife had planned for him was derangment and death.

 

Athos was going through the quarterly accounts with Grimaud and Madame Lorimere when Thomas got back to the Chateau and could not be disturbed. 

Sighing Thomas headed up to the salon to wait for Athos to be available and found Charles sitting on the floor with Argent a book propped up on his knees which he was reading avidly.

"What's he got you studying now Little Imp?" Thomas asked setting the file on Anne on the table and sitting back on the chaise 

"It's not for schooling Uncle I'm reading this for pleasure" Charles replied and held up the book for Thomas to read the title 

"Tusculanae Disputationes by Cicero" Thomas said both surprised and impressed, he had of course read Cicero himself but not at twelve years old!, Charles really was increadibly bright and advanced for his years "You're reading this for pleasure?"

"Why not?" Charles replied with a shrug 

"Why not indeed" Thomas chuckled looking over his shoulder as one of the footmen came in "Some wine if you would be so kind"

"Yes Monsieur" the boy said with a bow going to do his lords will.

 

Charles and Thomas said in a friendly silence for a while until the footman brought in and served the wine, Charles too taking a small cup and sipping slowly as he had been taught, looking over to his Uncle he frowned at how tense he looked   
"You've not told Papa yet have you?" he asked in quiet and worried voice, while Thomas had assured him last night that all would be well he was still afraid that Athos would not believe them, would side with Anne and throw them both out on the streets.

"He's going through the boring sums for the estate little Imp" Thomas replied sipping his wine "I'll tell him later and give him the file too"

"What file would that be dear Brother-in-law".

 

Charles was frozen to the spot gazing in fright at his step mother who stood in the doorway looking like a fallen angel in her gown of white.

Thomas drained his wine cup and rose to his feet his face steely and eyes shining with pure hatred as he walked towards her "I know everything" he breathed 

"Everything be what?" Anne drawled in amusment folding her arms and shifting her weight to one hip, over Thomas's shoulder she locked eyes with Charles and glowered "Been telling tails have we?, I warned you what would happen.....", she was broken off as the back of Thomas's hand slapped her squarly on the cheek!

"I've seen what you've been doing to him you bitch!" Thomas snarled spittle spraying from his lips and hitting Anne on the face as she turned back to him rubbing her cheek "I've seen his back!, how could you do that?, take a switch to a little boy?, a child!"

"Needs must" Anne replied coldly and lowered her hand from her face, the barest start of a bruise forming on her cheek bone "If the little bastard would just leave, go to military academy, school, anywhere away from here I would not have laid a finger upon him"

"So long as you got his inheritance?" Thomas sneered with narrowed eyes and a cruel expression on his face "Thats what you've wanted from the start isn't it?, Athos's fortune and estate, your marriage to him was never about you loving him, it was about what you could get from him"

Anne smirked back at Thomas her top lip pulled back slightly in derision to this accusation   
"You can prove this can you?, prove I don't love him?"

"Yes" Thomas spat with absalute conviction in his voice and a look of triumph sparkling in his eyes, Anne felt the first twinges of fear striking her at this, clearly Thomas had more to show than Charles's scars, he had an ace up his sleeve that he planning on playing

"I have evidence of your degenerate criminal life in Paris, Charlotte"

Anne's eyes widdened at the use of her name, a name she had not used in years, the name known among thieves, whores, and murderers, a name she had tried to erase and forget so she might become Anne all the more completely.

"I know about the poisons" Thomas went on advancing upon Anne now like a cat stalking a mouse "I know what you intended, to take my Brothers mind from him while murdering us one by one until there was no obsticale between yourself and the fortune!", seizing her by the upper arms Thomas shook her angrily "Did you really think you'd get away with this?, with murdering our family?, did you think no one would find out?" 

"Let go of me!" Anne shouted struggling free raising her hand she slapped Thomas's face 

"You little bitch!" he snarled.

 

Downstairs Catherine had just arrived and gave her cloak, hat and gloves to the footmen, hearing the sound of raised voices she frowned and headed up the stairs going to the salon where she saw Thomas and Anne locked in a struggle while Charles looked on in fright with Argent growling in agitation at his side 

"You'll swing for this you murderous whore!" Thomas shouted grabbing Anne's hair and sharply yanking her head back and baring her throat "You'll pay for what you have done"

"The hell I will!" Anne cried she brought her knee up hitting Thomas directly in the balls making him crumple in agony while she whipped his dagger from his belt!

"No!" Charles screamed guessing what Anne intended, in a move as fast as lightning he threw himself forward over his Uncle and howled in pain as the dagger sank into his back just below his shoulder! 

"Charles!" Thomas cried in horror as Charles slumped to the floor, Argent upon seeing danger to his little master reacted as any canine would and leapt at Anne!, the false comtesse screamed as Argent leaped at her his jaws biting at her arms and legs while his claws sank into her thighs and shoulder, one catching upon her throat and ripped open a nasty cut that was guarenteed to scar!, furiously Anne fought the wolf off and kicked his face on the snout, she was about to run, to try and save herself when Thomas who had gently laid Charles on the floor and leaped back onto his feet seized her from behind trying to get her into an arm lock 

"Help!, help us!" Catherine screamed 

"You're not going anywhere bitch!" Thomas spat into Anne's ear only to cry out as her high heel kicked his shin and her elbows impacted his stomach winding him painfully 

"Damn you to hell!" Anne screeched wirling round and thrusting the dagger into Thomas's gut!. 

 

Thomas's eyes bulged and his mouth fell open in shock and pain, he gazed at Anne in astonished horror as the world began to shift under him, his legs giving out as he fell to the floor, the blade had torn through his aorta cutting off the blood supply about his body, as blood dripped from his mouth and the vision faded from his eyes Thomas heard Charles give a whimper at his side assuring him even as he fell into deaths embrace that his beloved Nephew would survive.

 

Anne tried to flee, she had dropped the knife and turned to escape but two grooms grabbed hold of her preventing her from doing so, flushed and panting from running the stairs Athos burst into the room hardly hearing Catherine's cry 

"She's killed him!, your wife she's killed your brother and stabbed your Son!".

As if in a nightmare Athos staggered forward seeing his brother laying on the ground in a crumpled heap, blood pooling on his shirt and rolling down his chin, besides him, with a profusely bleeding shoulder Charles whimpered and moaned while Argent nuzzeled him whining and pawing at his master, his Sons moans of pain had Athos moving forward and going to him, lifting the boy into his arms and kissing his too pale face

"He tried to force himself on me!" Anne cried "I had no choice I had to defend myself!" 

"You lying bitch!" Catherine cried "Thomas had found out everything about you I'd wager!, he'd discovered the truth about you!"

"She's wrong Athos!, you know me, you know I love you!" Anne pleaded desperately with her white gown torn and splattered in blood and the wild look in her eyes she looked deranged and dangerous rather than an innocent victim "Thomas was trying to rape me!", slowly looking up from his Son Athos met Anne's gaze 

"If that is true why did you stab my Son?" he whispered 

"Look!" Catherine declared going to the table and taking hold of the folder that contained the evidence against Anne which she held out to Athos "I'll bet this contains evidence of her past, and thats why she killed Thomas!" 

"Don't believe them!, it's all false!" Anne screamed watching in horror as Catherine opened the file and revealed to Athos the truth 

"Dear God her names not even Anne!, it's Charlotte!" Catherine cried looking at Anne in revulsion "You planned on poisoning us on murdering a child!"

"Nothing you wouldn't have done yourself to the bastard!" Anne threw back her true malice coming to the surface as she glared murderously at her husband and sister-in-law to be   
"You fool Athos, you believed everything I said, fell for me so easily!, it was like taking sweets from a child wrapping you around my finger!", Athos inhaled sharply at her words, his grip on Charles tightening as his son moaned "You couldn't see any of my schemes, nore my battering of that bastard brat!, I stripped the skin from his back, caned his legs till he could hardly walk and you never realized!", Athos choked back a sob of horror at Anne's vicious words sickness rising in his belly as the rosey tint was lifted from his eyes, swallowing hard he glared at her and spoke with cold finality

"Make your peace with God Anne for you will die"

Anne smirked back and shook her head "I don't think so", quick as a snake in the grass she pulled herself free of the grooms, snatched the fallen dagger from the floor and ran to the door, "Stop her!" Athos cried, startled the grooms made to follow and Catherine grabbed hold of Anne's arm to pull her back but Anne wirled on her and tore the dagger across her throat getting her own face sprayed in blood as the flesh tore open!, spinning on her heel and fled to the sound of Athos's anguished horrified cries as Catherine fell to the ground in a pool of blood joining her betrothed in death!.

 

Grimaud almost doubled over in shock as he entered the salon finding the bodies of Catherine and Thomas, and Athos holding a wounded Charles in his arms weeping over him   
"It was all lies!, everything she said, all of it!" he whispered brokenly "She lied about loving me, about caring for Charles, about her fucking name!"  
Grimaud looked to the stunned grooms for explaination but received one from his master instead, "Anne did this, she's a murderous thief and whore!, she killed Thomas, Catherine, she tried to kill my Son!"   
"Dear God!" Grimaud whispered swallowing hard and forcing himself to take control since Athos was in no shape to do so "You two!" he snapped at the grooms "Go and get a physician, send for the undertakers, have the maids boiling water and getting fresh sheets ready", going to Athos he placed a comforting hand on the mans shoulder and squeezed gently "Come Monseigneur, we must put your Son to bed to be tended by the physician"   
"She was abusing him" Athos whispered "I didn't know, I didn't see it", he looked up at Grimaud with shadowed haunted eyes "How could I be so blind?"

"This is not your fault Monseigneur, she was a very manipulative and convincing woman, she had us all fooled"

"All but my Brother, Thomas!, God Thomas!" Athos moaned looking at his brothers cooling body "What have I done?, what have I done?".


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping it is now safe to come out of hiding!

Tears rolled down Athos's face as Charles was stripped from his bloody clothing and his scarred back was revealed to his Father for the first time.   
Thick white strips ran up his back from his buttocks to the top of his shoulders, his arms and legs also bore nails marks and bruises from where Anne had pinched and kicked him, there was even a burn on his left thigh just above his knee!, where he'd gotten it Athos hadn't a clue but he was certain that was Anne's work too.   
"My poor little boy, my poor child I have failed you so much" he whispered holding Charles's limp hand as Grimauds pressed bandages across the stab wound to staunch the bleeding until the Physician arrived to stitch the wound, "Why didn't you tell me?" Athos asked his unconscious son "Have I failed you so much that you no longer trust me?, did you think I would choose her over you?"   
Charles whimpered and moaned as Grimaud pressed hard against the wound to slow the bleeding, his eyes flickered open but no recognition showed in them, he was too delirious with blood loss and shock to focus on his Father or anything and swiftly fell back into the semi conscious state he'd been in since Anne had stabbed him.  
"Please don't leave me little one" Athos pleaded kissing his sons hand "You are the one good thing in my life, the only good thing, I can't live without you, this world is a cold and baren wasteland filled with pain and cruelty the only warmth, the only light in this world is You I need you Charles I need you my darling boy", Athos's voice failed him as tears chocked his throat leaving him unable to continue to speak, instead he leaned forward resting his head on Charles's hand silently praying for his Sons life.

 

While Catherine and Thomas's bodies were removed from the parlour by the under takers to be taken to the morgue and embalmed before they would be buried, and the maids began the arduous job of cleaning up the spilled blood from the parlour, The Physician clean, stitched and bound Charles's wound ordering him to be laid in bed with a heat stone at his feet and a good fire to be burning in the harth at all times.

"He's lost alot of blood for one so young and small" the Physician said clucking his tongue like a chicken "He must be kept warm and given plenty of fluids, also lots of iron, liver, eggs, dark green vegetables, and whole grains" 

"He hates liver and dark green vegetables" Athos murmured stroking Charles's black hair the pallor of his skin troubling him as did the fretful way the boy moaned and figited in his sleep.

Now allowed back on the bed as the Physician was finished Argent jumped up and made his way to Charles laying himself against his master's side and rested his head over his stomach whining for Charles to wake up and pet him 

"He may become feverish in the night" the physician said "When that occurs cool him with cold cloths and force water on him to bring the fever down"

"Will he be alright though?, will he recover?", that was what Athos wanted and need to know more than anything, if his baby boy would be alright 

"Baring infection then I should think so" the Physician replied packing up his bag "I will return in three days to check on his progress, call me if his condition changes in the mean time" 

Athos absently nodded, climbing onto the bed to lay besides his son leaving Grimaud to see to the Physicians fee and show him out, "You be strong now and fight" he whispered to Charles kissing his cheek "Show that Gascon stubborness and fight your way back to me, don't leave me Charles, your's is the one loss I could never bear, I would rather tear my own heart out with my bear hands than not have you by my side for the rest of my days".

 

Charles's suffered a brief and weak fever during the night as the physician had warned, his face becoming flushed and body sweating while he restlessly shifted and moaned with discomfort while his Father and Planchet diligently moped his face with damp cloths and tipped water down his throat to help break the fever which thankfully quickly passed allowing him to slip into a more settled sleep which lasted until late the next morning when he finally awoke stiff and sore.

 

Blinking and rubbing at the sleep in his eyes Charles tried to sit up and let out a cry of pain as his shoulder was jolted.   
Athos, who'd been dozing lightly in the chair besides his Sons bed awoke with a jump and was on his feet in a second kissing Charles's face and weeping with gratitude   
"You didn't leave me!, thank you, thank you so much, I love you Charles, more than anything in this world I love you!"

"I love you too Papa" Charles whispered recalling the events of the day before "I'm sorry" he whimpered as tears filled his eyes "S'my fault, I didn't mean to hurt you, I wasn't gonna say anything but Uncle Thomas found out and then he and Anne fought and...........I tried to stop them, I tried to stop it from happening!", tears rolled down Charles's ashen cheeks breaking Athos's heart all the more for the knowledge that Charles blamed himself, thought it was all his doing and not Anne's which had brought about this nightmare.

Putting his fingers under Charles's chin he tilted the boys head up then cupped his face looking into watery brown eyes   
"Listen to me sweetheart none of this was your fault, you have done nothing wrong, nothing at all"

"Did" d'Artagnan sniffled "I told on Anne, I told Thomas and now................."

"What Anne was doing was wrong, what she did to you was evil!" Athos exclaimed hating the woman all the more for the damage she had inflicted upon his precious child "She is to blame for this not you, had I know of her cruelty to you I would have had her thrown from the house in a moment", gently he wiped Charles's tears with his fingers and stroked the boys pale face "Please my darling do not blame yourself for her actions, you have nothing to feel guilty for, and I know for a fact your Uncle Thom would not have wanted you to blame yourself" 

"Uncle Thom?" Charles frowned looking about for his missing Uncle "Where is he?, was he hurt too?"  
Athos felt like he'd just been punched in the gut, he gazed at Charles not knowing what to say however his expression must have given away what had happened for Charles's face crumpled and fresh tears began to fall down his cheeks "No" he whispered "No not Thom" 

"I'm sorry" Athos breathed pulling Charles into his arms and holding him close, his own tears falling down into Charles's hair as the boy wept into his chest, "I'm so so sorry"

Charles clung tight to his Father uncaring at how the action made his shoulder ache and burn with pain, the loss of his Uncle made his heart throb with agony, not since his Mother's death had he felt such pain and anguish, "S'my fault, I shouldn't have told him" he cried his sobs wringing more tears from Athos as did his Sons continued belief that he was to be blamed 

"Thomas was conducting his own investigation into Anne, you did not bring this about, you have done nothing wrong, please, please do not blame yourself"

"But if I hadn't............", Charles's was broken off and let out a yelp as Athos forcably lifted him and locked gaze with him 

"Now you listen to me Charles d'Artagnan de la Fere, You have done nothing wrong, you have nothing to feel guilty about, none of this was your fault, not Anne's betrayal of us all, not Uncle Thomas's death, nothing, this was all Anne's fault" Athos said then with a deep sigh added "And mine"

"No Papa, it's not your fault" Charles said his eyes widdening and hands grabbing hold of his Father's doublet tightly 

"I should have seen what she was doing to you, I should have stopped it" 

"No, no Papa please!" Charles moaned desperately "Don't blame yourself, I don't want you to be sad, I hate seeing you sad", this made Athos smile weakly cup his Son's cheek

"As I hate seeing you hurt sweetheart" he breathed and kissed Charles's forhead "I'll make a deal with you little one, I won't blame myself if you won't blame yourself agreed?", Athos knew he would not be able to ease his guilt so easily but hoped that this deal would aliviate Charles's misplaced guilt and make his Son feel secure in his affections once more.

Charles spent a few moments mulling this over before nodding his head and yawning which made him frown, he'd only just woken up, how could he feel tired still?, Athos chuckled and kissed him before tucking him back into bed "The Physician said it would take a while for you to regain your strength, fatigue is a common side effect of blood loss"

"So I've got to stay in bed?", Athos chuckled at Charles's pout and ruffled his hair 

"It'll not be for long I promise, you'll soon be back on your feet, I'll make sure of it".

 

Two weeks Later

 

Both garbed in black Athos and Charles stood side by side before the family crypt as Thomas was laid to rest. 

The Church service had included the whole household and village of Pinon who had all come to pay their respects to Thomas de la Fere and pray for his eternal soul, now Father and Son bid their final farewell as the Priest said the latin prayers over Thomas's body

"Réquiem ætérnam dona ei (eis) Dómine; et lux perpétua lúceat ei (eis). Requiéscat (Requiéscant) in pace. Amen"

( Eternal rest grant unto him/her (them), O Lord; and let perpetual light shine upon him/her (them). May he/she (they) rest in peace. Amen.)

"God receive and watch over my brother" Athos whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek 

"Never forget you Uncle Thom" Charles choked out through his sobs "I'll always love you, Always", Athos put his arm about Charles's shoulders and pulled him close against his side 

"Forgive me Brother" he breathed "May God grant us a chance to one day meet again where I might make amends for my sins".

 

They couldn't stay in La Fere.  
The house was now not so much a house as a tomb for them both. 

Everywhere they went ghosts and memories haunted them, disturbing their dreams, and wringing tears from their eyes. 

Athos hated to see how pale and thin Charles was looking and knew in his heart that the boy would not recover while he remained in La fere, he considered sending his son to his Grandfather until he managed to make other arrangements for them, but knew that it would appear to Charles he was being sent away so that idea was quickly quashed and no matter how difficult it might be he chose to take Charles with him to Paris where they might look out for a house together. 

So scarcely a month after the bloodbath that Anne had caused Athos, Charles, and Planchet were packed up to go to Paris.   
Not wanting the estate to fall into disrepair in their absence since it was Charles's inheritance Athos set Grimaud in charge of seeing to the day to day handling of the household and lands with instructions to send for him if needs must. 

"God speed Monsiegneur" the Valet said to Athos 

"Take care my friend" Athos replied with a brief smile and glanced at the Chateau before urging his horse on keen to leave the estate and it's grief behind

"What will we do in Paris Papa?" Charles asked riding along side his Father with Argent padding happily along at their side 

"Whatever we want to little one" Athos replied with a smile and to himself as an after thought "And perhaps find peace".


	13. Chapter 13

Athos found them rooms in a fairly respectable Inn that only had a modicum of rats and cockroaches, Argent managed to make short work of any wild life within the twin bed chamber he and Charles would be sharing and set the mauled corpses at the foot of the bed with a proud expression on his face as if expecting a treat!.

Charles of course insisted that he get one "Because he's been so good Papa!", and so Argent was rewarded with a plate of sausages and a bone to chew on which he happily nawed beside the harth while Charles and Athos ate their meal.

"We'll go house hunting tomorrow" Athos said frowning at the stale taste of the bread and couldn't blame Charles for pushing his stew about his bowl rather than eating it "Somewhere away from the Champs des Elysses" he said, he had one Chateau he did not need the expence of another, a fair sized maison would be enough and they could hire a maid or two to see to the cleaning, and a cook would be easy to come by 

"Can we go to the Musketeers garrison and watch them training?" Charles asked eagerly, the last time they had been in Paris he'd spent several afternoons watching the Kings elite training from Captain Treville's balconey which the Captain who was fond of children had happily allowed. 

The Musketeers had adored having their little fan watching them and cheering them on, several had happily sparred with him taking the greatest of care not to hurt him and complimenting his budding skills with a blade. 

"We'll see" Athos said with a smile though knew he wouldn't be able to denigh Charles the trip, he could never say no to those big brown eyes that shone with love at his Father's partial agreement "Lets see if we can get a bath at least" Athos sighed giving up on the food and going the bell rope on the wall which he pulled to alert the staff down stairs. 

 

Deciding the skip the breakfast offered by the Inn, Athos took Charles out into Paris to find something to eat in one of the bakerys. 

The street sellers were already set up with their wares on show but the populas was only just starting to make their way into the streets so Charles was able to run along happily with Argent at his side wagging his tail in pleasure at the early morning stroll.

Stopping off at a vender who was selling fruit filled sweet pastries Athos purchased a couple for himself and Charles earning a smile from the woman when he didn't argue over the price and even added an extra coin for a thin kerchief she gave him to wrap them in. 

Turning he frowned when he couldn't see Charles ahead of him, nore Argent for that matter  
"Damn it that boy is fast!" he cursed putting the pastries under his arm and setting off down the streets to find his errent son. He need not have worried though for Charles was not in any danger in fact he'd managed to find himself a new pair of friends.

Having left his Father buying breakfast Charles had continued on down the street turning the corner and finding a pair of Musketeers standing under the archway talking quietly but with smiles on their faces.

Grinning at his sudden turn of good fortune Charles hurried over to the men to introduce himself, calling Argent to heel as he went   
"You know you're gonna break your fool neck one o' these days jumpin' from them windows!" the larger of the two Musketeers said, by his colouring Charles guessed him to be of Moorish descent but his accent was pure Paris, he was hugely built and had a dueling scar over his left eye that gave him a rougish dashing look that worked well with his dirty chuckle. 

His friend was impossibly handsome, all dark eyes and sulty skin that spoke of Spanish or Italian descent, his eyes danced with mischief and joy while his warm smile spoke of deep devotion and love for all.

"What can I say?" he said placing a hand over his heart "Where Cupid's arrow strikes one must follow!" 

"Must'a struck you on the 'ead and knocked out any sense that might'a been there!" the larger Musketeer grunted, whatever else he was going to say died on his lips as Charles came over with Argent "Can we 'elp you Lad?" he asked noting that Charles clothes were of too fine quality for him to be a street kid 

"You two are Musketeers aren't you?" Charles asked gazing in awe at the pauldrons 

"Indeed we are Querida" the smaller Musketeer said with a jaunty bow "I am Aramis of the Kings Musketeers and this is Porthos"

"Charles d'Artagnan de la Fere" Charles said "And this is Argent", at the mention of his name the wolf stood from his sat position by his master his tail wagging happily 

"Apt name" Aramis commented looking at the wolfs silver pelt 

"I'm gonna be a Musketeer!" Charles proudly declared "Papa says I'm too young but soon I'll be old enough!"   
"Is that right?" Porthos asked with a broad grin "Can you use a sword?", promptly Charles drew his sword and took up his fight stance with his chin raise high 

"Engarde!" 

Laughingslightly Porthos drew his own blade and placed it against Charles's "Engarde!" he repeated and was startled as the boy thrust with surprising force and skill forcing him to swiftly counter or get skewered!, while he had intended only mock fight Charles Porthos quickly realized he needed to fight properly since the boy was very skilled for his age and what he might lack in strength he made up for speed and dexterity.

"Bloody 'ell were you born with that thing on yer hip!" he panted as he circled Charles, by now their "Fight" had drawn several spectators who were watching eagerly to see who'd win 

"Told I'd be a Musketeer!" Charles crowed as he managed to make Porthos stumble again and even got a slash across the large mans doublet! 

"Charles Olivier d'Artagnan de le Fere!" an exasperated voice bellowed making Charles pause as two people stood aside letting Athos through "What in Gods name do you think you are doing!?"

"Training with Musketeers Papa!" Charles replied happily the sunny smile on his face making Porthos snicker and Aramis smirk "These are Porthos and Aramis, they were kind enough to spar with me"

"Spar?, I thought Porthos was fighting for his life!" Aramis teased getting a good natured grumble from Porthos "Forgive us if we worried you Monsieur" Aramis continued tipping his hat to Athos "Your Son is very skilled for his age, he does you proud"

"Indeed he does" Athos said narrowing his eyes at Charles "Though he will see me into an early grave with his antics!"

"Papa!" Charles pouted making Porthos laugh and ruffle his hair 

"I do hope he hasn't been any trouble to you both" Athos said seriously "He is rather enamored of the Musketeer regiment"

"So we gather" Aramis said "And we are deeply flattered by such a budding soldiers adoration", Charles beamed at him his face as bright as a star 

"Can I train with you both?" he asked making Athos choke on his tongue at the impudence of his Son!, "Papa is really good but he is too careful about hurting me and I need to practise with others if I am to perfect my skills for a regiment!"

"Charles honestly.......!"

"I don't think that would be a problem" Aramis said looking to Porthos who nodded his head in agreement "Duties permitting of course" 

"And as long as your Papa agrees" Porthos added looking to Athos 

"Please Papa!", Charles used his best puppy dog eyes and pleading expression to get his Father's approval, the kind that Athos could never resist, taking a deep breath Athos sighed and looked to the Musketeers

"You're sure he won't be any trouble?" 

"We'll be glad of his company" Aramis assured him "Bring him to garrison early evening and we'll have an hour or two training"

"Maybe even some hand to hand and pistols" Porthos said to Charles with a wink 

"Very well, we'll see you anon" Athos said "And you" he pointed his finger at Charles who was all but bouncing on his feet with excitement "You can be on your best behavior from now on"

"Thank you Papa, I will I promise!".

 

 

At five that evening Athos took a hyper Charles into the garrison, they had spent the day looking at several houses one of which Athos was seriously considering, a three story property in the Rue de Ferou, the ground floor could be given to the maids, cook, and Planchet for their living space while he, Charles, and the tutor when he joined them from his holiday in Rome could live on the second and third floor. 

While there was no garden as such there was a fair sized courtyard and stabling for the horses and there was plenty of open space about Paris including the Kings forrest for Argent to run about in. 

While he had not settled on the property for certain yet Athos was seriously considering it but would not commit before he'd seen all the other available first.

"Here he is!" Porthos cheered he and Aramis rising from one of the tables set up in the garrison where they had been drinking wine "Our future Musketeer!", several of the other Musketeers turned to look and smiled or laughed fondly at the beaming pre teen 

"What first?, swords, pistols, or hand to hand?" Charles asked eagerly 

"First my little soldier is the warm up" Aramis said placing a hand on Charles's shoulder and leading him to the muddy training ground "Your muscles and joints need to be stretched and prepared before you start training or you risk doing yourself an injury".

 

While Aramis and Porthos took Charles through the basic warm ups that all the Musketeers used before they began their daily drills Athos took a seat at one of the tables and poured himself a drink content to sit back and watch his Son enjoying himself. 

As they finished the warm ups they moved into sword work both Aramis and Porthos fighting Charles between them giving him suggestions and advice as they gently sparred with him both taking great care not to inflict any damage upon the child. 

Presently Athos was joined by Captain Treville who had been watching from the balcony with a fond smile.

"Your boy has grown several inches since he last graced our garrison" he said sitting down besides Athos with a smile 

"Indeed he has" Athos said sipping his wine 

"You are at court for a season?" 

"No", Treville frowned at the clear melancholy on Athos's face, the grief that was poured from his body "Would you care to come up to my office?, I have a fine Armagnac?", Athos gave the Captain a smile and dipped his head in a single nod and followed the Captain up to his office nodding to Aramis so they would know where he was if he was needed.

 

"So" Treville said setting the brandy down on the table after pouring himself and Athos a cup each, he sat down behind the desk and took a drink of the sweet spirit "What wrong?, clearly something has happened to bring you back to Paris and nothing good if your humor is anything to go by"

"My wife murdered my Brother and his betrothed" Athos bluntly replied in an almost disembodied monotone "She was a liar, a scheming murderous bitch who has spent two years abusing my Son and plotting all our deaths so she could claim the estate for her own".

 

Treville sat ridgid on his chair gaping at Athos hardly able to believe what the other man was telling him. 

"She has escaped justice" Athos continued with a mirthless snort "She stabbed my Son as he tried to defend his uncle, she has covered his back in scars from whips, has spent months beating and bullying him and I didn't see it............." he let out a choked sob swiping angrily at his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself looking up at Treville who's expression was one of shock and sympathy, "I've brought Charles to Paris to start afresh if possible" he shook his head sighing deeply "I have no idea what to do though, I thought I knew my path in life, what I was meant for, but now...................now I am as lost as an abandoned cub" 

Treville sighed and downed his brandy refilling the cup and topping up Athos's, God knows the man needed it considering what he'd been through  
"Have you considered a position at court?" he offered getting a look of disgust from the other man that made him chuckle "I see you enjoy politics as much as I"

"The only dirtier business would be cleaning out the kings stables!" Athos quipped with a smirk 

"Indeed, and the muck has far less use!" Treville laughed raising his cup to Athos "Ah, I don't know, what about a military position?" 

"Military?"

"I remember how well you handle a blade and I've seen you shoot while hunting with the King, you would be a very fine addition to the regiment, one of our finest I would say", Athos was not ignorant to the honor of this, it was a very fine compliment indeed 

"How could that be possible?" he asked shaking his head 

"Why not?" Treville countered "You are now living in Paris, you can afford to support yourself until a commision is granted, and it would give you a new purpose in life, a new path to follow?", Athos could not argue with that, becoming a Musketeer would give him purpose an honorable one at that, perhaps one in which he could redeam himself in his own eyes, however there was more than his own views to take into count, Charles was Athos's priority and at the end of the day it was his decision that mattered the most.

 

When Athos and Treville descended back into training ground they found Charles atop of Porthos's shoulders fighting a duel with Aramis and the rest of the men in the garrison cheering them on!. 

Aramis leaped and hopped about like a court jester while Porthos moved about with loud roars as if he was giant!, Charles was laughing his head off while he fought with Aramis and with Porthos's help managed to land a hit on Aramis.

Ever the dramatic Aramis grasped at his heart falling to his knees with an aguished cry and proceeded to die valiantly in battle!.

"Heres to Charlie!, our Champion!" Porthos declared clapping his hands while the other Musketeers cheered and applauded, at least until they saw Treville standing behind them, then they quickly found something else to be doing!.

"Planing to join a circus are you?" Treville drawled with a risen eyebrow "Or perhaps the stage Aramis?, you'd make an excelent damsel in distress!"

"Well I do have wonderful leg to wear stockings on!" Aramis leered unrepentantly while hopping back onto his feet and patting Charles's back 

"Think you can put up with these imbeciles on a daily basis?" Treville asked looking to Athos 

"Well you seem to manage!" Athos drawled in amusment 

"Eh?, what d'you mean Captain?" Porthos asked 

"Athos here is considering enlisting to become a Musketeer" Treville said "I can vouch for his sword work and his gun skills, he has the makings of a Musketeer"

"Really?" Charles asked running up to his Father "You're gonna be a Musketeer!?"   
"Only if you agree my darling" Athos said kneeling before his Son "It is your choice that will decide one way or another" 

"A new recruit" Aramis whispered into Porthos's ear "If he's half as good as his Son then I wouldn't mind training him", Porthos grunted in agreement while Charles mulled things over 

"Can I still be a Musketeer when I grow up?" he asked the Captain in all seriousness 

"I...............yes I should think so" Treville said looking bemused 

"Then you should do it Papa, become a Musketeer and in a few years we'll both be Musketeers!".


	14. Chapter 14

Aramis ached from head to foot, and it was not just from the deep gnash across his forehead that had given him a very nasty concussion.  
Nore was it from the bone chilling cold that seemed to have seeped into absalutely every fiber of his being, it was not even congestion in his lungs and the fever that was making him shiver.

No, the real pain was coming from deep within his heart and soul.

He was in torment inside his own mind even as his body was being ravaged by sickness and injury on the outside leaving his life in peril.

Aramis supposed that he should feel worried over the fact the sickness may claim his life, that the frost bite which had attacked his hands and feet might result in his needing an amputation, however he could not muster the strength to care, could not bring himself to have a damn about his life or limb at present, all he could do was lay in the back of the wagon wrapped up in sheep skin blankets with a cloak under his head and stare blankly at the sky as he was brought back to the garrison, brought back from hell, the only musketeer to return from Savoy, and the only one of two who had survived.

 

When news of the Massacre in Savoy had reached Paris Treville had sent out a second squadron to retrieve their fallen brothers, and give aid to those who had survived.

He himself had ridden at the head of the squadron that also included Porthos and novice Musketeer Athos who had insisted on being part of the rescue mission both of them terrified for the safety of their beloved friend.

In the three months that had passed since Athos had met Porthos and Aramis he had become very fond of them both, finding himself opening up to his mentors in stratergy, hand to hand, and the most important part of being a Musketeer, Red Guard baiting!.

While neither could ever replace Thomas in his heart Athos did believe that he was beginning to gain two new brothers in arms. Certainly the pair had become Uncles to Charles who adored them both as much they did him. 

Since Athos's first day as a Novice Charles had been coming to the garrison once he was finished with his lessons for the day and had taken Argent for long run in the forrest. 

If his Papa was busy at the Louvre with Porthos and Aramis, or was on duty elsewhere then Charles would make himself useful until Athos returned, he'd help groom the horses with the stable lad, or help old Serge prepare the evening dinners. Several times however off duty Musketeers who were not heading to the nearest tavern to gambol or drink themselves insipid would fence with Charles many of them enjoying having a young lad around who reminded them of their own younger brothers.

Athos had become quite use to returning to garrison with Porthos and Aramis and finding his son wearing mud and an ecstatic grin as he sparred with other Musketeers. 

When the news of the attack on the squadron had come Charles had wanted to go with Porthos and Athos fearing for Aramis and wanting desperately to help, however a battle field was no place for a child and so Athos had left him in Paris under the care of his tutor and Serge.

When they had arrived at the Savoy border he had been more than thankful he had done so, no child should wittness the horror that was to be found there, their friends, brothers in arms laying slaughtered in the snow.

Two other Musketeers had lived through the battle aswell as Aramis who had been staggering around disoriented and grief stricken, he'd hardly known Porthos as the man had wrapped him in his arms and carried him to the wagon barking out orders for blankets, food, water, and medicene.

Aramis had been too exhausted, too sick to answer any questions or do anything but lay limp in Porthos's bear hug, the large Musketeer wrapping himself about Aramis like a second skin to provide more heat to his frozen body.

The other two Musketeers, both of whom succumbed to their wounds shortly after the rescue party arrived were able to tell Treville what had happened in weak broken replys that were hampered by ragged coughs that left blood dripping from their lips.

From what they could report the camp had been set upon by masked soldiers who had attacked them as they slept, taking out the poor bastard who'd been on watch by an arrow through the throat.

They had all fought as best they could, but the loss had been severe, Aramis had taken a sword hilt to the head and fallen to the ground, Marsac had pulled him free from the battle and had then fled abandoning Aramis and leaving his pauldron in the snow as he deserted the regiment.

 

With tears in his eyes Treville had ordered the bodies to be loaded up on the wagons so they could be taken back to Paris for buriel, making sure that the wagon Aramis was in was seperate to the bodies so as not to traumatize the poor man anymore than he already had been.

As fast as the weather and Aramis's condition would allow the company made the return to Paris with Athos and Porthos taking it upon themselves to nurse Aramis, forcing hot soup and cool water upon the almost catatonic man and cleaning his cuts and binding his hands and feet in the hope that the frost bite would be healed without any perminant damage being done to Aramis's hands and feet. 

"I could kill Marsac" Porthos grunted as they rolled through the filthy streets of Paris "Leaving Mis like this, couldn't the bastard have helped his brothers even if he didn't have the balls to fight with them?", Marsac had never endeared himself to Porthos his holier than thou attitude grating on Porthos's nerves as did the fact that Marsac clearly looked down on him not only for having once been a street rat but also for his ethnicity.

Athos had not liked Marsac either but had had less to do with him than Porthos and had mearly exchanged a few caustic comments with the man, the only time he had really had his back put up was when Marsac had made derisive comments about Charles, something had caused not only anger in Athos but a rift between Marsac and Aramis as the Spaniard loved Charles and would not hear a bad word said against him.

"We can not change the past" Athos sighed tucking the blanket up more under Aramis's chin and stroking his pale cheek while Aramis listlessly stared at the sky with eyes that shone with tears that slipped down his cheeks ever so often  
"We can only look to the future now" he said looking up at Porthos "Making Aramis well again must be our priority".

 

Charles was waiting in the garrison when they returned and ran straight to the wagon hugging his Father and looking worriedly at Aramis.   
"Is he alright?" he asked gazing at the pale man who Porthos carfully carried from the wagon heading for Aramis's room to put him to bed

"He needs rest" Athos replied wishing he could tell Charles that everything would be alright but he did not want to give him false hope incase the worst should happen.

"Athos?", the former Comte looked over to Treville with a frown "Can I have a word?" 

"Of course", Athos looked down to Charles "I'll only be a moment", Charles gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded his head letting his Father go to speak with Treville, he waited until his Father was out of sight and then ran after Porthos.

 

Aramis had been quickly stripped from his torn uniform and wrapped up in a thick night shirt before being placed in bed, Porthos had gone to seek out some broth for Aramis to sup on while one of their brothers in arms went to get more wood for the fire leaving Aramis alone for a moment allowing Charles to get into his room on his own.

"Aramis?" he whispered walking over to the bed "Uncle Aramis?"

"I couldn't help them" Aramis mumbled tears streaking from the corners of his eyes "I couldn't save any of them, I tried, I tried so hard but I couldn't.......................couldn't save them"  
biting his bottom lip Charles climbed up onto the bed and lay himself down besides Aramis pulling the man into his arms the way he remembered his Father doing to him when he'd been hurt or sick, the contact had always made him feel better so he hoped that it would also work on Aramis.

 

"Its okay" Charles said running his fingers through Aramis's hair and kissed head like Athos did with him "It gonna be okay"

"Can't be" Aramis whispered curling into Charles's awkward embrace and feeling some tension leave him as the small fingers combed through his hair 

"Hush Uncle, you need to sleep, need to rest so you'll get better" Charles said using the tone he always heard Athos use in these situations 

"Couldn't save them" Aramis whispered nuzzeling into Charles's warmth "They died because I couldn't save them", Charles's breath hitched and he felt tears prick his own eyes recognizing the greif in the man he held since he had and still did feel it himself 

"I couldn't save Uncle Thomas" he said "Or Catherine, they died too", he bit his bottom lip and hugged Aramis tighter continuing to stroke his head "I thought it was my fault but Papa said it wasn't, he said that I mustn't blame myself and I must try to remember only the good times with Uncle Thom and Catherine, to love and miss them, but not spend my life mourning them because they wouldn't want that, and I try to do as he says I really do!, and it's hard really hard because I miss Uncle Thom so much, but I have you and Uncle Porthos now, and Uncle Treville and you've all helped me feel better", he paused to kiss Aramis's head and tried to hold him closer "You've made me happy so I'm gonna do the same for you" he promised "I'll make you happy and better"

"Charles?" Aramis whispered groggily as sleep began to drag him down 

"Yeah?"

"You're a good boy" Aramis mumbled closing his eyes and settling down into sleep "A lovely boy"

"Love you Uncle Aramis" Charles said with a smile closing his own eyes and breathing deeply happy he'd been able to comfort his Uncle enough for him to go to sleep.

 

Just outside the room Athos and Porthos watched the scene unfolding, Athos had tears in his eyes, was unbelievably moved by his boys words and actions, offering comfort to Aramis and sharing his own heartache with him to empathize with the Musketeer. 

Whether or not his words had had an effect on Aramis was unclear, but he had been soothed enough to settle into a calm sleep, was wrapped about Charles, his face nuzzeling into the boys chest as he breathed evenly looking content for the first time in days.

"He's a real sweetheart your boy" Porthos said with a smile on his face and a suspicious glimmer in his eyes 

"He is" Athos said proud beyond belief "He is the greatest of us all".


	15. Chapter 15

"Ah nothing like the thrill of a hunt eh Treville?" Louis exuberantly declared as he rode at the head of the hunting party of courtiers and musketeers 

"It certainly gives one a rush of blood when the chase is on Sire" Treville replied with a smile 

"Indeed, let us hope for a good chase today!" Louis said with a broad grin.

 

A little further back Athos exchanged an eye roll with Porthos and Aramis, very pleased to see a smile reaching Aramis's eyes, something that had been rare since Savoy. 

Several months had gone by since the massacre and it had taken a long time for Aramis to recover from what he had gone through, but between Athos and Porthos's support and Charles's tender love Aramis had found his way back from Savoy. 

That was not to say he hadn't suffered set backs and bad moments because he had, it had been slow going and for weeks he had needed a bed fellow to sleep besides him to keep the nightmares at bay, this bed fellow more often than not being Charles who would happily snuggle down into his Uncles bunk allowing Aramis to spoon about him and hold him close his body heat and presence keeping the nightmares from haunting Aramis as slept.

Aramis's difficulties following Savoy also helped Charles with his own problems since Thomas's death, both felt able to unburden their souls and hearts to each other in a way they could not do so with anyone else, between them they managed to sooth and heal each other. 

Athos himself found healing in watching Charles help Aramis and be himself healed, his fighting spirit shining through but being eclipsed by the brightness of his loving heart. 

Glacing behind him Athos grinned seeing Charles riding between two other Musketeers having been invited on the hunt by The King who still adored the boy as much as ever, as did the Musketeers, these two in question were trying to encourage him to wear a hat, one even going so far as to place his own hat on the boy's head! 

"No hats, I hate hats!" Charles complained trying to stroke down his hair 

"Aww isn't he cute?" the other Musketeer teased "Looks like a Puppy grooming himself!"

"I'm not a Puppy!", Charles's shout was followed by gunfire and from out of the trees two dozen bandits came upon the hunting party with cries of "Death to tyrant!", and "Death to the King!"  
"Protect the King!" Treville roared shooting one of the bandits before drawing his sword "Protect the King!".

 

Louis was hurriedly manovered to the center of the party to keep him safe from harm by putting as many Musketeers between him and the Bandits as possible.

Aramis and Porthos had naturally taken point, Aramis's sharp eye picking out the bandits easily with his harquebus from horse back, Porthos on the other hand had dismounted he was fighting the bandits with his broad sword and fists a feral grin upon his face.

Treville had the arduous task of trying to keep not only the King safe but also the hopeless Courtiers who had fallen from their horses in terror making themselves targets for the bandits of obsticales for the Musketeers who were trying to protect their Monarch.

Athos was torn in his duty too, he needed to protect the King but protecting his Son was first and foremost in his mind, he tried to keep himself before Charles who had bravely drawn his own sword and had gone to Louis his gaze determined and body prepared to fight. 

A slight smile at his Sons bravery and stubborness curved Athos's lips and spurred him on as he fought against a brute of a man twice his size.

"Don't worry your Majesty I'll protect you!" Charles declared without a single wobble in his voice his sword held at the ready as he stood before the King 

"You're a brave boy Charles but you must take cover!" Louis cried flinching at a musket firing, a shrill cry escaped his lips as a Musketeer took a ball through the head and a bandit ran at them, blood on his face and a crazed look in his eyes!.

With a battle cry Charles threw himself forward deflecting the bandits sword thrust and followed it up with an impressive parry and thrust of his own catching the bandit across the arm!   
"A child fighting?" the man laughed "No wonder France is falling into ruin!", the smirk was wiped off his face however when Charles delivered a vicious slash over his thigh making him fall to one knee!, "You little brat!" he roared forcing himself back onto his feet and fighting Charles with brutal ferocity that the boy's lack of muscle and smaller frame was hard pressed to counter, the brutes huge fist smashed into his face knocking him to the ground with a cry of pain his nose breaking and blood streaming down his face, with tears in his eyes he bravely raise his sword to continue fighting with the thug but the brute stamped down on his arm making Charles howl as his wrist broke

"You know I've never killed a child before" the thug growled grinning down at Charles's bloody face "But theres a first time for everything!"

Charles's eyes widdened as the thug raised his sword his intentions clear as day but the blow never came as a sword blade suddenly appeared through the brutes chest, right through his heart!.

The brute gave a strangled cry, the sword falling from his hand to thump uselessly on the ground!, Athos appeared over the brutes shoulder panting and with a cut on his cheek, pulling his sword free he shoved the body to the ground and fell down besides his Son.

"Are you alright?, are you hurt?, oh God you're bleeding!, how bad is it?" he babbled clutching Charles's face and examining him for injury 

"My dose 'urts, an my w'ist!" Charles mumbled his broken nose effecting his speach 

"Your wrist?" Athos looked down his anger growing as he saw Charles's clearly broken limb 

"Is he alright?" Treville panted coming over to the pair closely followed by Aramis and Porthos as the bandits who were not dead were rounded up by the Musketeers 

"He was amazingly brave Captain" Louis said coming over looking shaken but pleased "He fought like a man twice his years and size!"

"Thats our Pup!" Porthos chuckled ruffling Charles's hair 

"Not a Pup!" Charles moaned groaning as Athos lifted him up into his arms 

"His wrist will need setting as will his nose but he'll be alright" Aramis said stroking his cheek 

"Thank God" Athos breathed kissing Charles's cheek "Don't do that to me again little one please!"

"Got t', gotta be a musk'teer like you" Charles mumbled 

"Theres plenty of time for that sweetheart" Athos chuckled "You'll be a fine Musketeer in years to come"

"Indeed he will" Louis stated "As will you, which I shall comfirm tomorrow!", Athos blinked his mouth opening but no sounds coming out, Porthos however slapped him on the back with a laugh 

"Nice work brother" Aramis praised "You deserve this"

"Thank you" Athos whispered some what dazedly he might have done more but Charles's pained groan took his attention, "if you majesty will permit my absence I need to get my Son to a Doctor"

"By all means" Louis replied "But be at the Louvre tomorrow morning along with your brave Son so he may see his Father become a Musketeer". 

 

Athos called for a physician to come and tend his Son as soon as they got home, Doctor d'Albert and his apprentice Lemay swiftly descended upon the Maison d'Athos where Athos was pacing in Charles's bedroom waiting for them to arrive.

"What have we here then?" d'Albert asked snapping his fingers at Lemay to get the equipmet set up 

"His wrist is definately broken..........." Aramis began but was cut off by the Doctor waving a hand at him 

"I'll see for myself what the trouble is thank you" he snapped taking up Charles's wrist forcefully, too forcefully since the boy cried out in pain at the clumsey holding of his swelling limb 

"Papa!", Athos was but Charles's side in a second and looking for all the world like a lion guarding his cub 

"Hurt him again and I'll have your hide for a coat!" Athos growled 

"His wrist is sprained not broken.....!"

"Not broken?" Aramis cried "Are you blind?"

"Sir, I can see the break" Lemay spoke up in a timid voice "I can easily.......", he was silenced by d'Albert holding a hand up and shooting him a sharp look 

"It's a sprain, we'll bandage it and it'll heal in a few days, nothing to do for that nose though, it'll have to heal on it's own!"   
"Athos get this moron out of here before he damages your Son for life!" Aramis cried "I'll set his wrist and his nose!"

"I can do both Monsieur" Lemay whispered flinching at the glare d'Albert sent him 

"You think you can do better than me?, fine!" d'Albert snapped rising from the bed, "Snap the boy's wrist, and you!" he pointed his finger at Lemay nearly catching the poor mans nose in the process "You've just talked yourself out of your apprenticeship!, the hell with the lot of you!", d'Albert gathered his equipment and bustled out of the room grumbling as he went!.

 

"Never a dull moment in Paris!" Porthos chuckled   
"My arm 'urts, my dose 'urts!" Charles whined, his face was swollen now and he was starting to sport an impressive set of black eyes 

"I can set the bones Monsieur I assure" Lemay said some what shakily "I am a qualified physician I have been working as an apprentice until I can set up my own practice", Athos looked reluctant still however Charles moaned again for the pain in his nose and arm making him look up at Aramis  
"He's more competant than that oaf d'Albert, I'd say he can do a good job" 

"Very well" Athos agreed "Do your very best Doctor"

"Uhh I'll need bandages and light wood for a splint" Lemay said 

"I'll go grab some from the garrison" Porthos said "We've always got a ton of that stuff in the med hut"

"Be as quick as you can" Lemay said peeling back Charles's eyelids to check his pupils for concussion "Have you any ice?" he asked looking to Athos as Porthos swiftly departed "It'll help with the swelling and the pain until your friend returns" 

"I'll see to it" Athos said squeezing Charles's shoulder "I'll only be a moment"

" 'Kay Papa"

"You'll not give him laudinum?" Aramis inquired as Athos stepped out the door 

"No, he doesn't appear concussed but I'd rather not risk it" Lemay replied "How are you doing little one?"

"M'goo' not li'l" d'Artagnan mumbled with a scowl 

"He's a little Musketeer in the making!" Aramus chuckled chucking Charles under the chin earning himself an angry pout from the boy "You did good today scamp, real good, made us and your Papa very proud"

"I di'nt win though" Charles said breathing heavily through his mouth 

"You protected your King and kept that brute occupied until your Papa could dispatch him" Aramis countered "You fought as well as any of us, all you lack is the heigh and strength of adulthood, a couple of years and that tosser wouldn't have been any match for you"

"You t'ink" Charles asked 

"I'm certain of it" Aramis replied ruffling Charles's hair "Now you settle down and let Doctor Lemay help you and tomorrow you'll get to see your Papa become an official Musketeer".

 

Doctor Lemay had carefully set Charles's bones without issue impressing even Aramis with his skill and earning Athos's gratitude, the two of them promising Lemay that they would speak to Treville about making Lemay the official medic for the Musketeers with a regular wage that would go a long way to helping him set up his own practice.

As was now a tradition when Charles was hurt or sick Athos stayed in Charles's bedroom over night, cuddling his son as he slept, only this time instead of being alone they were joined by Porthos and Aramis, Porthos taking a pillow to make himself a bed on the floor while Aramis slept in the chair by the bed his feet propped up on the desk and his hat down over his eyes.

Despite the uncomfortable sleeping arangments they all slept very well and did not stir until Charles awoke the following morning grinning at the sight of his Father and Brothers slumbering around him a grin that became an outright laugh at the state Porthos's hair was in!.

Charles's bruises had fully come out over night, an impressive aray of purples, blues, and reds, his nose was still blocked and would be for a while until his nose had healed but his eyes were bright and clear aside from being swollen and bruised and he was as bouncy and cheerful as ever, encouraging his Father and Brothers into getting to Louvre on time for Athos to be officially commisioned as a Musketeer.

 

Louvre

 

Dressed in a velvet doublet of burgandy and walnut suade breeches, with his boots polished and his unruly hair combed and tied back by a black ribbon Charles stood between Aramis and Porthos watching as his Father knelt before The King and Queen his shoulder's being dubbed by Louis as the King commissioned him into the Musketeers. 

Treville proudly placed the leather pauldron upon his shoulder and laid the light blue cloak over the other "Welldone Athos, I am very proud to have you in my regiment"

"Thank you Captain" Athos replied "Without you, your support.............." the rest he left unsaid not needing to say anymore and smiled as Treville clasped his shoulder in friendship. 

"Bravo Papa" Charles said hurrying over to him Aramis and Porthos behind him 

"Lookin' good there Brother, still not quite right though" Porthos said giving the pauldron and cloak a critical gaze "What d'you think Mis?"

"Ah, I think a few weeks of our expert attention and we'll have his uniform looking good!" Aramis replied sharing a smirk with Porthos that had Athos narrowing his eyes in suspicion, however they were cut off in their amusments as Louis came over and all of them bowed low 

"My youngest soldier" the King greeted gesturing for his men to rise "You will recover I trust?"

"I will thank you Majesty" Charles replied   
"You defended me yesterday with great heroism, and skill belying the youth of your years" Louis said "Were I able to I would commission you here and now, you're exactly the kind of Man I need, honest, loyal, brave, and skillfull"

Athos beamed in pride at Louis description of his Son, feeling even prouder now than he had when he'd been commissioned only moment before 

"Saddly I can not commission you at such a young age" Louis said "Twelve is too young for you to serve in the Musketeers or in any regiment", Charles's shoulders slumped at this a resigned but dissapointed expression on his face "However" Louis went on looking to Treville "Upon your Eighteenth birthday I shall commission you into the Musketeers"

"Really!?", Charles's face lit up as if he had just received the bed present ever 

"And until then you shall officially be an apprentice Musketeer" Louis declared beckoning to his groom who came forward presenting Charles with a Musketeer blue sash bearing the fleur de lis emblem upon it's center 

"Our Apprentice" Porthos whispered to Aramis 

"Apprentice at Twelve, Musketeer at eighteen, what are the odds he's Captain by Twenty!?" Aramis whispered back watching as Athos proudly tied the sash upon Charles's shoulder where eventually a pauldron would sit

"Way he's going?" Treville murmured besides the pair "He'll be a General by Twenty Five!".


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't Teenage hormones a bitch?.

Three years passed almost in the blink of an eye, Athos quickly settled into being a Musketeer and was soon given the rank of Lieutenant and became the leader of The Inseparables which was what people referred to him, Aramis, and Porthos as. 

Charles of course was frequently with them, spending every moment he was not at his studies or taking Argent for runs he was training with his Father and Uncles. 

 

His skills were rapidly improving, almost as fast as he was growing!, still skinny as a reed he was growing lankier by the day his body seeming to be predisposed to being tall and skinny.  
His rapid growth and intense training saw to it that all of Athos's wages were being spent of new clothes and boots since the boy was outgrowing his clothing almost all the time!.

 

His body was not the only thing that was growing, his eagerness to become a full Musketeer was growing faster than he out grew his doublets!. 

This posed somewhat of a problem since as an apprentice Charles was not really ready to go on missions with the Inseparables, at least not in age anyway, with his skills he was more than ready start going on missions and this was the problem.

Between his frustration at not being allowed to acompany The Inseparables or any of the other squads, and his raging adolencent hormones Charles was growing more hot tempered by the day, this was leading to almost constant arguments with Athos since his Father remained firm on him not being allowed to join them in the field.

 

"I'm getting better than you with a bloody sword!" Charles shouted his voice cracking as he did since it hadn't fully broken yet leaving him ranging between high and low and irregular intervals. 

"That may be so" Athos said with a weary sigh "But you are not old enough to go on missions, and don't swear!"

"Don't patronize me!" Charles fired back "I'm not a child!"

"That is exactly what you are" Athos sighed clenching his fists to try and keep his temper, easier said than done when dealing with his fiery Sons adolescent temper, "Look sweetheart I know you're very skilled and very confident, but that doesn't mean you're ready...........hey!", he let out the exclaimation as Charles shoved past him with a snarl   
"Where d'you think you're going?" he cried as the boy stormed towards the garrison gates with Argent following at his heel 

"Anywhere you're not!" Charles shouted back at him flinging himself out of the garrison leaving Athos to groan and sink down onto the wooden steps rubbing his forehead, parenthood!, somehow it was more difficult than one of Treville's training exercises!

"Had another spat with a brat?" Porthos asked as he and Aramis joined Athos, Aramis draping himself over the banisters with a bright grin 

"He's getting mouthier by the day I swear!" Athos groaned "What is it with puberty?, why does it turns sweet little boys into foul tempered brats?" 

"If you find the answer to that Mon Ami you'll make a fortune!" Aramis chuckled patting Athos's shoulder "It is however a passing difficulty, a couple more years and he'll back to his sweet self"

"Sweet self?" Porthos sneered "Who are you kiddin'?, when he gets over the teenage snit he'll a grown man, that sweet child is long gone, this teenage brat is only going to last for a while, and then a young man will be in his place", Aramis cleared his throat and gave Porthos a speaking look nodding to Athos who looked rather glum 

"Fifteen years" the Comte murmured "It hardly seems like yesterday I was holding him in my arms as a new born, now he's on the verge of adulthood!", he shook his head giving a small laugh "Where does the time go?, How can so much time have past since he was using a three quarter length sword?, since he was learning to toddle?, how did he grow up so damn fast!?", Athos looked up to his friends who were sharing a look, "What?" he groaned dreading what they were scheming 

"Methinks it's time for a much needed drink at The Goose, and then an afternoon at Madame Angel's!" Aramis declared 

"How is spending an afternoon in the arms of a whore going to help me in dealing with my teenage Son?" 

"Oh it won't" Aramis said "But it will take your mind of your troubles!".

 

 

Part of Charles knew he was being unreasonable but he was just so damn tired of being treated like a child!, what did it take for him to get some respect?, to be allowed to go on simple escort missions or the like?, it wasn't like he was asking to be allowed to go into battle!, and hell boys younger than he had been made to go to war!. 

"Aww is the little Musketeer Puppy feeling upset?" 

Charles stopped his walk as he came upon five red guards, since his apprenticeship as a Musketeer the Red Guards had not stopped hassling him, usually it was just name calling and threats they were too cowardly to carry out, only on very rare occaisions had it become physical, and had never been anything that Charles couldn't handle.

With this in mind he shot the guards a sour look "Get out of my way" he snapped at them not at all intimdated by the hulk oafs who stank of stale wine and sweat, he made to push past them but one of the guards thrust his hand against his chest shoving him back with a huff as air was pushing out of his lungs

"You need to learn some respect whelp" he growled menacingly 

"Respect, for you lot?" Charles snorted "You've got more chance of surviving a leap off the side of Notre Dam!", he laughed in their dirty, tired faces "Why don't you lot bugger off and get yourselves some intelligence?", he easily blocked the first fist that came at him and kicked the shins of one of the other guards, Argent's snarling and leaping up with bared teeth at another kept him out of the way but there were still two more and Charles had his feet swept out from under him sending him crashing to the ground with a groan. 

Since his training he was used to taking falls and picking himself up with out difficulty but a boot to his ribs prevented him from doing so this time and with a howl Charles curled himself inwards as the same boot connected with his stomach knocking all the air out of his body. 

"Not so cocky now are yer?" one of the guards jeered joining in with his friend in kicking Charles getting him in the thighs and hip, gritting his teeth Charles moved his hand down beneath himself and got hold of his sword hilt and with a cry drew his blade slashing it across one of the guards shins before burying it to the hilt in the other guards left thigh!.

Both men fell back onto their backsides with howls of pain, their hands going to their bleeding legs, leaping onto his feet Charles was swiftly met in sword play by the first two guards, the third having run off crying in agony, pressing his bleeding hands to his chest with several fingers missing thanks to Argent!. 

Having seen off one of the guards the furious wolf now turned his attention to the other two attacking his Master and leaped into action once more, his powerful jaws clamping about the first guards wrists forcing him to drop his sword with a howl of pain and tried to beat the wolf off his arm earning himself several deep gouges from razor sharp claws!. 

It was pitiful really how easily Charles was defending himself against the second guard, already the man had several slashes over his body and had lost his maine gauche to Charles's swift reflexes!. The young man would no doubt have won the day but one of the guards Charles had slashed with his sword drew his pistol and fired at the teenagers back.

 

At first Charles felt nothing, then he felt a burning burst of pain through his side, looking down in bewilderment Charles saw blood seeping down his front from where the ball had passed through him, he opened his mouth to give a cry but all that came out was a breath gasp as his knees gave out sending him tumbling to the ground. 

Argent leaped off the guard he'd been tearing into and ran to his Masters side barking frantically at him.

"You fool!" the guard who'd been sword fighting with Charles yelled at the shooter "You'll hang for this, we all will!"

"Lets get the hell out of here!" the one Argent had been biting cried, struggling, stumbling, and limp the four men hurried as fast as they could out of the side street leaving Charles bleeding in the gutter.

 

Argent whined and nuzzled at Charles's face licking his cheek and nudged him as if to say "Get up Master, please get up!" 

"Papa!" Charles whispered groaning as he moved himself curling up and pressing a hand to his belly "Argent, get Papa!", those were the last words Charles spoke before he past out leaving Argent to bark at him insistantly before turning and running off down the alley sniffing as he went.

 

Athos, Aramis and Porthos were just coming out of The Goose when Argent ran up to them barking at Athos and standing up on his back legs to sink his teeth into the mans belt tugging at him!.

"Hey whats got into you?" Athos laughed fussing the wolfs head, growling Argent dropped back down and barked at Athos again 

"Somethin's got 'im riled up" Porthos said with a frown 

"Whats up boy?, what is it?" Athos asked kneeling down to Argent who whinned biting Athos's collar and tugging again 

"Is that blood on his muzzle?" Aramis asked getting down beside Athos, he took hold of Argent's head and looked at the blood on his muzzle, "It's not his, I think he's been in a fight" the medic said glancing at Athos who's eyes widdened in shock

"Charles!" he whispered rising to his feet and moving forward, Argent leaped after him running ahead before he turned and barked "We follow him, he'll take us to Charles" Athos shouted breaking into a run to try and keep up with the wolf, Aramis and Porthos ran behind him keeping pace as Argent raced through the streets pausing every so often to bark at the three humans to keep up with with him. 

"No, NO!", Athos's cry was heart felt as Argent led them to Charles's crumpled form in a pool of his own blood "Charles, Charles, CHARLES!", almost hysterical he fell to his knees by the boy lifting him into his arms and moaning at the sight of the bullet wound "It's alright baby, it's gonna be alright!"

"Let me see" Aramis said getting down beside them and lifting Charles's doublet and shirt examining the wound "Through and through, he needs Lemay's care", nodding Athos got to his feet craddeling Charles to his chest with shaking hands 

"Hey, theres a piece of red and black leather here" Porthos said picking it up 

"Red Guards" Aramis spat "I'll bet you those bastards did this"

"I find out who did this I'll make them wish they were never born!" Athos snarled hurrying down the street his Son held in his arms limp and bleeding.

 

Lemay kicked out everyone but Aramis from the infirmary so they could treat Charles without having anyone breathing down their necks.   
Carefully Lemay pushed his fingers into the wound checking for internal damage while Aramis prepared the needle and thread, a bottle of spirit ready to clean the wound and fresh bandages laid out, "It's a miracle but no organs were hit as far as I can tell" Lemay said removing his fingers and taking up the spirit, he liberally poured the alcohol over the wound washing it out completely to stave off infection.

"You stitch the front I'll stitch the back" Aramis offered 

"Do it" Lemay replied taking up his own needle and cat gut, between them they carefully and swiftly stitched the wound closed before binding his middle securely. Once they had done so they set about checking for other injuries noting the amount of bruising on the teenagers body, however luckily all they found were a few cracked ribs that Lemay swiftly wrapped and then helped Aramis in settling Charles down onto one of the narrow cots

"He's lost alot of blood" Aramis commented noting the blue-ish tinge to Charles's mouth and finger nails 

"He'll need extra fluids to make the blood up, and lots of iron" Lemay said "Lots of Iron".

 

Athos had spent the time waiting for news pacing back and forth rubing his blood staining hands together as he fretted, "What if he dies?" he whispered more to himself than Porthos

"He'll be fine" Porthos said though Athos didn't seem to hear him 

"The last thing we did was fight, what if he dies and that was our last conversation?", Athos shook his head wrapping his arms about himself "I can't loose him, I can't, he's my world, my everything!", at that moment the door opened and Aramis came out, before he got a chance to say a word Athos had shoved past him and was in the room dropping to his knees beside Charles's bed taking his hand and kissing it shakily 

"I think he'll be alright Athos" Lemay said resting a hand on Athos's shoulder "Baring infection he should make a full recovery" 

"Should?" Athos whispered not even bothering to hide his tears

"He's young and he's strong" Lemay said "He's going to need alot of rest over the next few weeks, and an iron rich diet to build his blood, but given his robust health and general fitness I don't see why he shouldn't make a complete recovery within six to eight weeks", Athos nodded his head reaching out and stroking Charles's hair, it didn't matter what Lemay said, what anyone said, he wouldn't rest easy until he knew for a fact that his precious Son was going to be alright.

 

Seeing that this was a family moment and while they were technically family, Aramis and Porthos left Athos and Charles alone, going to seek out Treville and bumping into him as the Captain returned from the Louvre.

"Charles's been shot" Porthos said bluntly 

"WHat?, when?, by whom?" Treville cried as he dismounted his horse handing the gelding over to stable lad 

"We don't know for sure who did it but we found a piece of a red guards cloak in the alley Charles was laying in" Aramis said 

"Argent had blood on his muzzle too" Porthos grunted "I'll bet who we're lookin' for has some nasty bites on 'em", Treville cursed taking off his hat and running his hand over his scalp taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down and think straight, another fight with Richelieu was not what he needed, but he could not let this stand, let Red Guards think it was acceptable for them to shoot fifteen year old boys let alone Musketeer Apprentices.

"We shall go to the Louvre first thing tomorrow and report all this to His Majesty" Treville said "Will Charles be alright to acompany us?"

"Not a chance" Porthos said 

"No, he'll be on bed rest for at least a week if not more" Aramis said "It's a damn miracle no organs were hit considering where he was shot!"

"What about Athos?" Trevilled sighed, Aramis shrugged 

"If the Pups regained consciousness by morning then perhaps" he said "Otherwise not a chance", Treville sighed again feeling an all to familiar headache coming on 

"Very well, keep me informed" he said "I'll try and look in on the lad later, and let Athos know any time off he needs to be with Charles he has"

"Thanks Captain" Porthos said with a small smile, rather morosely the two friends watched as Treville left for his office and sank down on the wooden steps outside the infirmary, they wouldn't be resting tonight until they knew Charles would be alright, in fact until they knew the Pup was on the mend and they had dealt with the Red Guards responsible for this there would be no rest at all for either them or Athos.


	17. Chapter 17

Charles awoke close to midnight with a groan of pain his hands going to his middle before they were seized and moved away to prevent him doing anymore damage to himself.

"Papa?" Charles croaked his voice horse and throat sore 

"How are you feeling sweetheart" Athos said stroking the fringe back from Charles's forehead 

"My side hurts" Charles addmitted "How d'you find me?", Athos grinned now looking down at the foot of Charles's cot where a large snoring bundle of fur was flopped out 

"Argent found us and took us to you" he said "He was insistant that we follow him"

"Good boy" Charles whispered with a smile, he then grimanced and rubbed at his throat prompting Athos to pour him a glass of water which he greedily drank down 

"What happened to you?" Athos asked "Clearly you've been in a fight, but what brought it on, who attacked you?".

 

Charles grimanced and flushed feeling embaressed at himself for getting bested by Red Guards, it didn't exactly go in his favor at being ready to go on missions, getting the crap kicked out of him by red Guards, shot and left for dead.

"Charles?" Athos asked frowning at his Son reluctance to speak "What is it?" 

"I screwed up" Charles mumbled looking down at the bedsheet and picking at the loose wool 

"What?, what d'you mean?" 

"I lost!" Charles said "A bunch of shithead Red Guards bested me!, Red Guards!, I should never have turned my back!, I should have made sure those two on the ground were stripped of their weapons!, I should.........." Charles was cut off as Athos lay a finger over his lips 

"You have done nothing wrong, you have no reason to berate yourself", as Charles drew in a breath to argue he held up a hand, "From what I gather you were out numbered yes?", Charles nodded his head, "You were fighting againt a number of fully grown men who have absalutely no sense of honor, your back was turned and the cowards shot you in the back correct?"

"Yeah" Charles looked down at the bed spread again, well he tried but Athos would not allow it, he put his fingers under Charles's chin and lifted his head making the boy face him 

"How many were there?" he asked 

"Five" Charles whispered 

"Five!, Five against one!" Athos shook his head furious with the cowards who'd fought his Son and left him for dead, however he swallowed down that anger and focused on reassuring his Son   
"Charles you fought admirably in desperate circumstances, and you survived a terrible injury that they inflicted upon you!"

"How d'you know I was admirable?" Charles argued "You weren't there!, you don't know!"

"I know because I know you!" Athos stated "I know how you fight, Christ knows I've trained you myself!, and I know you would have put up one hell of a fight against those bastards!, the fact that you lost was down to their cowardly actions, shooting a man in the back!, that is the action of a man without any morals, any honor at all!, this is their failing not yours and one that they will pay for, that I guarantee"

"Then you're not disapointed in me?", Athos had to bite his lips at the expression on Charles's too pale face and the desperation for approval in Charles's eyes, gone was the stropy teenager who knew everything and was ready for everything and in his place was a little boy who just wanted his Papa to be proud of him, 'Maybe he hasn't grown up completely' Athos thought smiling at his son 

"Sweetheart you could never disapoint me" he said stroking Charles's cheek and frowned when his Son winced "D'you need something for the pain?"

"I'm fine!", Athos rolled his eyes at the automatic response, 

"Why do I bother asking!" he sighed rising from the stool he'd been sitting on and going to the door, when he opened it Aramis and Porthos literally fell into the room having moved from the stairs to sit by the door and had clearly fallen asleep!.

Disturbed by the sudden noise Argent jumped off the bed and shook himself looking about with sleepy disoriented eyes  
"Bloody 'ell!, me bleedin' backs gonna be killin' me tomorrow!" Porthos groaned rubbing his back 

"Sod your back, my necks already killing me!" Aramis complained rolling his shoulders 

"What are you doing here?" Charles cried making to sit up but was unable to do anything but moan and clutch at his side 

"He needs pain relief" Athos said "I was going to get Lemay"

"No need" Aramis said going to the medicene cabinate "I can prepare him a pain relief draft" 

"You doing alright Pup?" Porthos asked giving Argent's head a pat 

"I'm not a Pup and I'm fine" Charles replied ducking out of Porthos's grasp as the man went to fuss his hair 

"Who was it that attacked you?" Aramis asked as he mixed the draft "Was it Red Guards?, Porthos found a piece of their uniforms so we assumed......."

"Five Red Guards" Charles affirmed "Bunch of bastards!, I'll kick their damn arses when I get out of here!"

"Don't swear!" Athos scolded turning a glare at Porthos "This is because he's spent too much time with you!"

"What did I do!?" Porthos protested 

"I don't suppose you know the names of any of those guards?" Aramis asked taking the draft to Charles, the boy sipped at it his nose wrinkling in distaste so he swallowed the rest hurriedly his face screwing up at the unpleasent taste 

"Here y'go Pup" Porthos said swiftly pouring Charles a cup of wine which he gratefully sipped to wash the taste from his mouth 

"No I don't know their names" he said in response to Aramis's question "But they'll be injured, I slashed one across the thighs and another I stabbed in the thigh, Argent bit two of them, one in the wrist and he bit the fingers off another"

"Serves 'em damn right" Porthos grunted 

"Those aren't injurys they could hide" Aramis said looking to Athos "It'll be easy to indentify them to His Majesty, especially the one with missing fingers"

"His Majesty?" Charles asked 

"We'll be telling the king of this tomorrow........sorry later this morning" Athos replied "Those guards will pay for what they have done, and not even the Cardinal with get in my way on that"

"But we............we broke the law, it's illegal to duel" Charles said shaking his head "You can't tell him!"

"It wasn't a duel Querida" Aramis said perching on the bed and taking Charles's hand " You were attacked, there is a difference, a duel is a fight between two men, an organized fight at an appointed time and place, not a fight in an alley at the spur of the moment"

"You're not going to get into to trouble love" Athos assured him 

"I'm not bothered about getting into trouble!, just about getting the regiment into trouble" Charles corrected "I'm not scared of a bollocking I get one from you often enough!", Porthos snorted at the choice of words yet another Charles had picked up from him and ignored the glare Athos sent him 

"What time do we go to the Palace?" Charles asked 

"We will be going first thing" Aramis said "You however will be remaining here until further notice"

"What?"

"You've been shot, you're on bed rest until Lemay and I say otherwise" Aramis stated firmly "And if you try to resist, if you even dream of getting out of bed before we say so then Porthos will tie you to it!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Charles growled, Porthos however chuckled dirtily taking a length of rope from his doublet 

"Care to be on that Pup?".

 

Louvre

Richelieu had a face of thunder as he stood to the right of Louis who was sat upon his throne with what (he at least probably thought) was an impassive expression on his face, however upon him it mearly made him look bewildered and empty headed!.

Treville stood in front of Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, the Lieutenant having to force himself not to charge forward and demand that Louis grant him the justice he deserved for his Son.

"I believe Captain, Gentlemen you have come to address the grievance that Armand has laid before me?" Louis said 

"Indeed not Sire" Treville replied while Porthos quietly snorted behind him 

"Grievance my arse, he's just tryin' t'save 'is shit 'ead red guards"

"More like saving his own backside" Aramis whispered back.

 

Louis turned to Richelieu and frowned at him before looking back to Treville, "What then have you come here for Captain?"

"We have come Sire to lay our own grievance before you and request that you grant justice" Treville stated "Yesterday afternoon Charles d'Artagnan de la Fere, your Majesty's apprentice Musketeer was attacked by five of The Cardinal's Red Guards and seriously wounded!"

"Wounded?" Louis cried moving forward in his throne "How badly?, will the lad be alright?"

"Our Physician Lemay believes so" Treville said giving Richelieu a glance out of the corner of his eye "He will however be on bedrest for some time and it will take many weeks before he fully recovers" 

"But he will recover" Richelieu stated before Louis could speak moving forward with his dark eyes flashing in anger "One of my Red Guards has lost five fingers, another another has had to have his hand amputated as a result of that boys rapid wolf!, two more received sword wounds from the boy!"

"He was defending himself!" Athos shouted unable to keep from stepping forward now to face the irate Cardinal   
"He attacked my guards without cause or provocation................."

"Attacked!" Athos cried "You are completely full of shit!"

"Athos enough" Treville called with an eye to the King who looked torn between being offended at corse language being used in his presence and amusment at the volatile argument between his minister and Musketeer

"Majesty the boy must be punished for his actions" Richelieu stated "And the wolf must be destroyed!"  
"What?" Aramis snarled incredulasly 

"Your Majesty this is not just" Treville swiftly stated stepping up the front of the dais "Charles was set upon by five Red Guards, he defended himself admirably and his pet wolf Argent did as any canine would do when their Master was in danger, he attacked the agressors and sort to defend the Master he loves and serves"

"The boy goes out of his way to cause trouble!, tis not the first time that he has been involved in an altercation with my Guards"

"You lying bastard" Athos exploded looking ready to rip Richelieu apart!, never before had he been so vitriolic in anger, his face was red, his veins protruding, and eyes bulging as he raged at the Cardinal, "You dare say that my Son is guilty when it was your bastard degenerate guards who set upon him!, a fifteen year old boy in a side street, out numbered him and in an of foul cowardice shot him in the back!".

 

Athos was panting by the time he had finished ranting at Richelieu, his gloved hands clenched into tight fists the leather squeaking under the strain.  
"He was shot in the back you say?" Louis asked on the edge of his throne now and leaning forward 

"Yes Majesty, the ball pierced his back and exited via his abdomen, tis only by Gods grace that no organ was punctured" Aramis stated "He lost a great deal of blood, and he bore the bruises of multipul kicks and punches to his abdomen, thighs, and chest"

"If the boy will engage in fights................." Richelieu began but was hushed by Louis rising to his feet and raising his hand 

"Your guards shot the child in the back Armand, whether or not dear Charles provocted a fight he was grossly out numbered and it was a cowards attack upon him that wounded him so grieviously"

"Sire!" Richelieu protested 

"No Armand my mind is made up, Charles d'Artagnan de la Fere is innocent in this affair, it is your guards who are guilty and shall be punished for their actions" Louis declared making his Musketeers smile and or smirk at the furious looking Cardinal, "All five of your gaurds shall be publically flogged for their crimes, forty lashes each on tomorrow morning" 

"But Sire........!"

"Enough!" Louis barked "It is decided and I expect you to ensure my orders are carried out!", Louis gazed expectantly at Richelieu as did his enemies all of whom were amused at his expence, it stuck in hsi throat to have to do this, it clawed at his gut to have to bow to Louis and accept his decree but unless he would risk his position he had no choice and did so while gritting his teeth and forced himself to walk from the grand chambers with his head held high and his wrath bubbling inside his gut. 

 

Entering his office he stormed across the polished marble floor and snatched up the jug of wine to pour himself a cup however after taking a single sip he threw the cup and the jug across the room in anger!.  
"They will pay for this!" he snarled "I shall make them pay for this!"

"I would greatly desire to aid you in your vengence your Eminence" a female voice said startling the Cardinal, he looked up and saw to his surprise a dramatically dressed woman standing in the doorway of the second exit to his office a sly smile upon her handsome face 

"And who pray tell are you?" he asked straightening up and narrowing his eyes at the woman

"I Eminence am the sworn enemy of Olivier d'Athos Comte de la Fere and his Bastard son Charles" the woman said descending the last step into the office and crossing the room, her black skirts flowing across the floor as she glided to the desk, a single forget-me-not was held loosely in her fingers which she twirled back and forth as she smiled seductively at the Cardinal  
"You may call me Milady de Winter".


	18. Chapter 18

Argent ran ahead barking as the rain soaked into his fur and shook himself maddly before running back to Charles and Alexandre who were riding a little way behind him   
"You'd think that mutt of yours is still a Pup the way he runs about!"  
"He's just having fun Grandpere" Charles replied with a laugh leaning down from Zad to fuss Argent who stood up on his hind legs for a fuss, Charles was now sixteen and returning from Gascony having spent the late Summer and early Autumn with his Grandfather, while old enough to travel alone now Alexandre had insisted on acompanying him to Paris since he had a petition to place before the King on Gascony's behalf in the hopes for tax relief. 

Tired and cold Charles shivered as water tricked down the back of his neck from his rain soaked cloak and looked eagerly to the inn ahead of them   
"C'mon lets get some rest there for the night" he said knowing that if his young body was feeling the strain of the foul weather then his Grandfather, no matter how stubborn he might be, would be suffering for it all the more since he was now suffering some what from gout in his hands and knees that gave him pains especially in the cold and damp 

"Paris is only a few hours away" Alexandre argued 

"Paris will still be there in the morning" 

"Look I can ride all night!, but if you're saying that you need to rest!...........", Alexandre urged his horse on ahead leaving Charles chuckling at the older mans stubborness and followed after him. 

Since there was no stable boy around Charles took charge of the horses going into the stables to take off their saddles and groom them with Argent at his heels while Alexandre went to secure them beds and a meal for the night.

 

While both were preoccupied a single rider, both hooded and cloaked rode past the Inn and further on down the road to Paris where he met a dozen men on horse back all similarly attired.  
"Captain Gaudet" the rider greeted panting slightly

"What news Dujon?" Gaudet asked 

"They've stopped at the Inn, the rain must have been getting too much for them" Dujon reported, he had been tailing the pair since Lupiac under the orders of his Captain, and had been keeping in touch with him via messenger birds alerting the Red Guard Captain when Charles and his Grandfather reached the outskirts of Paris.   
The original plan had been for the Unit to attack Charles and Alexandre on the road, to kill and rob them both and make it look like a highway mugging gone bad, especially with a carefully placed Musketeer cloak left behind to incriminate he that they intended to take the blame for these robberies they were doing. 

"Shall we wait until they leave the Inn Captain?" one of Gaudet's men asked 

"No, no this is perfect" Gaudet mused a smile spreading under his scarf "We can do better than just leaving a cloak behind, we can kill that brat, the farmer, and leave a wittness with Athos's name!", a couple of the red guards looked at each other with frowns at their Captain's idea 

"His name Captain?, why would a thief and murderer leave a name behind?", Gaudet's reaction was fast as a snake in the grass as he spun round on his horse to glare down at the man who had spoken 

"Are you questioning my orders?" he demanded 

"No sir I was just......."

"Because if you are getting cold feet need I remind you that you have already stained your hands with the blood of Musketeers, you wear their uniform right now!", the Red Guard in question swallowed uncomfortably and looked away the other men wisely staying silent since it was obvious that their Captain's mind was made up already.

Turning his stalion back round Gaudet lowered his hood making his face nothing more than a shadow "Lets go" he grunted digging his heels into the horses flanks.

 

Alexandre was discussing the state of taxes under the Cardinal's rule with a fellow guest of the Inn Michel Fornier along with the friendly Inn keeper who'd gladdy given Alexandre and Charles a twin room for the night   
"This never would have happened under the old King" Michel said "He was a man of the people..........." he trailed off as the door to the Inn opened and several men with their faces covered walked in an omenous air about them that put all the men on edge 

"I am Athos of the Kings Musketeers" the man in lead (Gaudet) said as he and his men aimed their pistols at the three men "Kindly empty your pockets of all money and jewelry, if you want to live do it now!", recognizing Alexandre from the sketch he had seen he pistol whipped the older man to frighten the Inn Keeper and Michel Fornier, Alexandred staggered back clutching at his bruised and bleeding face while the Inn Keeper backed off swiftly holding out his purse for the thieves to take 

"The Musketeers are men of honor!" Alexandre said panting heavily "You are nothing but common thieves!"

"You think this is bad?" Gaudet sneered "I haven't even started!", at that moment turned and shot Michel in the chest as the man tried to quietly draw a pistol of his own, making to move forward and tackle the man Alexandre suffered a similar fate taking a ball through the upper abdomen.

 

Inside the stables Charles froze as he heard a pistol cocking behind him, "Get over here!" a voice snarled and Charles found himself being pulled by the collar and thrown against the stable wall while two thieves which to his shock were wearing Musketeer uniforms searched him for money. 

Argent, on seeing his Master in danger had sprung up from the the straw he was laying in and snarled at the thieves   
"Call it off or I'll shoot it!" one of the growled turning his pistol on Argent as a shot rang out from inside the Inn

"Shoot it anyway!" his friend snapped aiming his own pistol directly at Charles's forehead, his words and gesture were like red rags to a bull as Charles immediately reacted knocking the thiefs wrists to the side and kicked him in the stomach throwing him backwards as he doubled over groaning in pain, his friend fired at Argent but the wolf leaped forward at the same time, the bullet going wide and the thief let out a scream of pure terror as the large wolf leaped upon him claws sinking into his shoulders and belly as his teeth sank into his throat!, the screams swiftly became nothing but choked cries as blood poured into the thiefs mouth as the wolf tore his tender flesh apart with his powerful jaws.

Charles meanwhile easily took the pistol from the thief and emptied it into the mans chest killing him outright and drew his sword with a grin of satisfaction, "Argent come!" he ordered hurrying out of the stables to find several men on horse back in the court yard, three men ran from the Inn swiftly mounting and kicking the horses into runs, Charles tore after them with Argent at his heel but gave up before getting further then the edge of the courtyard knowing it was a lost cause.

Letting out a shout of frustration he turned back to the Inn seeing Alexandre walking out of the front door a hand over his belly   
"I couldn't stop them!" Charles shouted kicking at the sodden ground as he stormed back towards the inn, his anger to turned to terror however as Alexandre suddenly collapsed on the ground making d'Artagnan run to him and take his Grandfather into his arms his eyes widdening in horror at the sight of the gunshot wound in Alexandre's belly 

"Gandpere, no, no please no!" he gasped pressing his hand down on the wound remembering from Aramis's tuition on injuries that one must apply pressure to bleeding wounds 

"Athos, using Athos's name!" Alexandre rasped his glazed eyes gazing at his Grandson who at that moment looked impossibly young and very vulnerable 

"No Grandpere, don't leave me!" Charles whispered tears filling his dark eyes as he looked down into his Grandfather's pale face "

"Be strong my dear boy, you always made me proud" Alexandre breathed reaching up to stroke Charles's face one last time as the final breath slipped from his lungs and he fell limp upon the ground.

 

Charles stared at Alexandre's body in frozen shock for several moments fine tremours running through his frame before he doubled over and fell upon Alexandre's body letting his tears silently fall into the old mans rain wet doublet as his fingers clung tightly to his Grandfather as if he were trying to claw him back from the grave. 

Whining Argent sat down beside his master his ears down and head down whimpering in shared grief for his master's pain.

This was where the Inn Keeper found Charles a while later, still kneeling in the rain and clinging to his Grandfather's cooling body as he wept over him   
"Oh lad I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" the kindly man said placing a hand on Charles's shoulder making him look up with a jerk his eyes red rimmed and face the colour of milk   
"You need to come inside now Lad, you can't stay out here all night you'll get sick" he said squeezing Charles's shoulder 

"I can't leave him" Charles whispered looking back at Alexandre "He was.............I love him so much", he didn't know what to do, what he was supposed to do, he longed for his Father's guiding hand his strength and knowledge. Thinking of Athos brought back Alexandre's last few words about how the thieves had been using Athos's name  
"Paris" he whispered swallowing down more tears "I have to go on to Paris"

"Aye, your Grandpere?, you are Gascon are you not?, can you afford transport for his body?" the Inn Keeper asked "If not I know of a good Priest who can inter him in our Church Yard"

"No, no I can afford it" Charles whispered looking at Alexandre and with shaking fingers closed the old mans eyes "I'm sorry" he whispered to Alexandre "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but I promise I will make those who did this pay for their crime".

Charles allowed the Inn Keeper to call the under taker who took both bodies to be embalmed, Alexandre would be kept in the morgue until Charles took him back to Gascony for buriel.

He stayed at the Inn through out the night but did not sleep, nore did he eat, he felt too sick in his heart to stomach food and his mind was racing to fast for him settle into sleep, and everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Alexandre falling to the ground and dying in his arms.

Argent remained by his side all night, whining at Charles and nudge him with his head trying to offer him comfort as best he could. 

At dawn they left the Inn, riding onto Paris to go and find Athos and tell him what had happened and warn him that there were thieves using his name.  
Why they should be doing so Charles didn't know nore how they had come across Musketeer uniforms to wear, he was very certain they were not Musketeers, he knew all the Musketeers and even with their faces covered he had known that they were not part of the regiment. 

With his body aching from fatigue and his head paining him dully Charles rode into Paris going straight for the Garrison instead of the Maison he shared with his Father believing it would be the most likely place Athos would be. 

By chance Athos had in fact just returned from a mission to Chatres with Aramis and Porthos when Charles rode into the garrison with Argent at his side. 

"Hey Pup we weren't expecting you until tomorrow!" Aramis said with a bright smile pleased to see the youngster again after several weeks of seperation 

"Have you grown again!?" Porthos asked looking at the boy's lanky frame and shook his head "You're a bloody bean pole you are!", Athos however frowned at his Sons pale face and reddened eyes noticing immediately there was something off about him and went to him helping him down from Zad 

"Papa!", Charles barely got the single word out before his eyes were filling with tears and he was throwing himself into his Father's arms sobbing into his chest 

"Whats wrong whats happened?" Athos asked cried in alarm as he wrapped his arms about his son and rubbed his back, it was rare that Charles wept in public these days feeling it was embaressing and childish so for him to be openly seeking his Father's comfort and sobbing like this meant there was something very wrong 

"Whats going on?, are you hurt?, in trouble?" Athos asked gently, he shook his head at Aramis and Porthos who were watching with worried expressions 

"Grandpere" d'Artagnan whispered sniffing heavily and lifting his head to look at his Father "He's dead!, he was shot last night!", a fresh wave of grief had him choking on tears once again 

"Oh my God" Athos whispered pulling Charles back into his arms and stroking his head 

"Where did this happen?, who did it?" Porthos growled murderously, while he had never met Alexandre d'Artagnan he knew enough of the man through Athos and Charles to like him and wasn't going to let his murder go unavanged, especially because it had his pseudo nephew so upset, and no one upset Charles and got away with it if Porthos had any say in the matter

"Meung" Charles whimpered swiping at his reddened nose "There were thieves, I killed one of them, Argent got another but..............." he trailed off his eyes closing at the memory of Alexandre staggering out of the Inn and collapsing in the rain "I couldn't save him" he whispered "I failed him"

"You failed no one!" Athos snapped firmly, his gloved hands cupped Charles's face and he shook his Son slightly "None of this is your fault, and Alexandre would never want you to blame yourself for his death"

"But...."

"No buts Charles your Father's right" Aramis stated placing a comforting hand on Charles's shoulder "You hold no responsability here, those thieves are the ones who are to blame, and we'll make them pay for it", some what shakily Charles wiped his face with the hand kerchief Athos gave him and took a steadying breath 

"Theres more" he said "The thieves, they were dressed in Musketeer uniforms and one was calling himself Athos".

 

This information stunned the three Musketeers, they gaped at each other in shock and not a small amount of outrage at someone daring to besmirch the good name of the Kings Musketeers and use Athos's name!.

"Cornet!" Aramis said a look of horror coming over his face "The uniforms..............."

"You don't think............." Porthos trailed off as Aramis shrugged 

"Where else would they have gotten them from", at that moment Treville came into the garrison with Musketeers and Red Guards trailing behind him 

"Captain we have to speak to you" Aramis said stepping forward 

"Have you found Cornet and his men?"

"No, no sign of them but we think we might know whats happened" Athos replied keeping an arm about Charles's shoulders noting to his dismay that his son was now a couple of inches taller than him!, "Charles' Grandfather Alexandre d'Artagnan was murdered last night by a band of thieves wearing stolen Musketeer uniforms"

Treville hung his head sighing deeply "Athos, Charles I'm sorry, these men have come to arrest you Athos, you're to appear before the King on suspicion of robbery and murder"

"But he didn't do it!" Charles cried in horrified protest "I was there, one of the men was using his name, this is a set up!"

"I'm sure that it is" Treville agreed sympathetic with young lads upset "However the evidence must go before the King", Aramis and Porthos looked ready to argue but Athos handed over his sword with a sigh 

"Papa no!" Charles cried 

"It'll be alright" Athos said patting his shoulder "We'll get this sorted out and get justice for Alexandre".

 

Louvre

 

Everything being alright was rather an over statement, Athos found himself stood before the King while Richelieu painted a picture of murderous mayhem at the Musketeers hands with himself as the leader. 

He called forth witteness, the Inn Keeper, and a young coachman who's master and Mistress had been robbed and murder after the Inn, both of whom named Athos as the leader of the thieves. 

"I swear I have never seen these men before in my life" Athos declared "They are mistaken in my identity!"

"They have identified you" Richelieu crowed triumphantly "They have stated it was you who attacked them"

"They have recognized a uniform nothing more!" Athos protested "And why in the name of God would I give my name if I were planning to rob and murder?"

"To show off no doubt!" Richelieu spat at him "Everyone knows your ego is greater than your sense, but Musketeers are not above the law as you shall find out"

"No!" Charles cried breaking away from Aramis and Porthos and going up to Anne and Louis only just remembering to bow "I was at the Inn I shot one of the men and Argent killed another!, they were not Musketeers they were wearing stolen uniforms, it was not my Father who shot my Grandfather but a Man using his name to set him up!"

Richelieu snorted with laughter at this getting looks of disgust from Treville, Aramis, and Porthos, "What obserdity, did you see your Grandfather get shot?, from what I hear you were in the stables and not at his side, so how could you possibly know if it was your Father or not?" he asked d'Artagnan who glared back 

"My Father is a man of honor, he would never do this foul crimes!"

"Clearly he could and would!"

"You sack of shi..............."

"Majesty!" Treville cried cutting d'Artagnan off before he could insult Richelieu before the whole court "Majesty Athos was on a mission out of Paris with Aramis and Porthos un until this morning, he could not have commited these crimes"

"They were likely amonst the band of thieves" Richelieu said smoothly and smirked at Treville's glare 

"Majesty a unit of Musketeers are missing, it is highly likely that they were attacked and their uniforms were stolen by these thieves who are obviously trying to destroy the reputation of your Majesty's Musketeers. Charles may not have seen the man who shot his Grandfather but he did see those who attacked him at the Inn and stated they were not Musketeers"

"So they had outside help with their crimes" Richelieu said "It is clear your Majesty Athos is guilty and must be punished!"

"It is far from clear!" Treville roared 

"Enough!" Louis shouted standing up and ordering silence "These are very serious crimes, and clearly there is a need for further investigation before the matter can be settled"

"Majesty!" Richelieu protested but Louis shook his head 

"Athos shall be detained at the Chaterlet pending investigation into these charges" Louis ordered "I command you Treville seek out the truth of these crimes and either clear Athos's name or prove his guilt beyond any question"

"At once your Majesty" Treville said breathing a sigh of relief, it was not the outcome he had hoped for but at least Athos was not to be hung or shot without any chance of investigation 

"Papa!" Charles cried running to Athos and hugging him tight as his Red Guards made to take him away 

"I'll be alright sweetheart" Athos said kissing Charles's forehead "You take care of yourself snd stay out of trouble"

"I'm going to find out who did this" Charles swore his face a mask of steely resolve "I'll make him pay Papa I promise".

 

Naturally Treville put Aramis and Porthos in charge of the investigation, even more naturally Charles insisted on joining them stating that he could lead them to the Inn to show them the bodies, and help find Cornet and his men.

The corpses at the Inn proved that they were not Musketeers, and on the ride back to Paris the two Musketeers and Charles came across the grissly discovery of Cornet and his Men laying in the snow stripped of their uniforms.

"Who would do this?" Charles asked his face pale at the senseless slaughter 

"God knows" Aramis whispered placing a hand on Charles's shoulder and frowning as the boy wobbled "Have you eaten anything?, or slept?" 

"I'm fine" Charles said getting an eye roll from Aramis at his typical response, however he was distracted from pushing the matter as Porthos picked up a Spanish coin from the snow with a chuckle 

"You can go a year in Paris without seeing any Spanish dabloom, and that makes two in a week"

"Thats far too much coinsidence" Aramis said with a scowl 

"Where did you get the first?" Charles asked 

"I won it in a card game" Porthos grunted "With a red Guard by the name of Dujon".

 

Louvre

 

Milady de Winter formally Anne de Breuil de la Fere, and Charlotte Backson slipped from the shadows and lowered the red hood of her satin gown and smiled at the Cardinal.

"I hear Athos is in the Chaterlet"

"Yes!, but his damn son is still alive and investigating his Father's charges with those other two whelps!" Richelieu spat 

"Well if your Men were not so incompetant then both the boy and his Grandfather would be dead wouldn't they?" Milady drawled with a shrug, she had been working for Richelieu for a year now, and both were working towards the destruction of the Musketeers starting with Charles and Athos, "Would you have me take care of the boy while his Father languishes in the Kings prison?" 

"No" Richelieu replied with a sigh "This time we must let him go and let this play out as it will, there will after all be oportunities in the future to flay the skin of the whelps hide".

 

Paris

 

Dujon was not difficult to find, not was it hard to make him talk with Argent snarling at him and jumping up to bare his teeth in the mans face!. 

Entering Gaudet's camp however was a much more difficult task since the man wasn't a complete idiot and kept his camp well guarded, however Charles came up with a solution to that problem and rode back into the city from the old ruins and retrieved a bow and quiver of arrows from his maison. 

The silent yet deadly weapon worked like a charm taking out the guards without a sound to warn the other Red Guards so the Musketeers could enter their camp. 

Here things could have gone ill again as Charles refused to listen to Aramis and Porthos about surprise being everything and charging straight into the camp shouting out Gaudet's name!  
"Surprise would have been everything!" Aramis sighed 

"Whelp get worse!" Porthos grumbled as the two of them followed after the boy and joined him in fighting the Red Guards. 

It was almost depressing in how easily they defeated the Red Guards considering how out numbered they were, and Argent again proved his worth in ripping out the throat of one of the guards who was aiming a musket at Charles. 

They had hoped to take Gaudet alive but this proved impossible as the coward pulled a blade on Charles behind his back giving the youngster no choice but to draw his sword and sink it into his stomach in self defence, however Gaudet's death didn't matter too much as Porthos found the stolen uniforms which with Dujon's confession along with few others that were still alive were enough to exonerate Athos who was immediately released from the Chaterlet, his place being swiftly taken by Dujon, and reunited with Charles, Aramis, and Porthos. 

 

Rather than going out to celebrate the four of them went back to the maison for a quiet meal and raised a glass in Alexandre's name. Treville had granted them leave to take Alexandre's body back to Lupiac for burial and offered his most sincere condolences to Charles for his Grandfather's death.

"He would be very proud of you" Aramis said clasping Charles's hand and squeezing it as the four of them sat at the table picking at the left over food, well Porthos was, Charles was tossing titbits to Argent who was gobbling them up happily 

"I just wish I could have saved him" Charles sighed taking a sip of wine 

"You did everything you could, you saved me, and you brought his killers to justice" Athos said giving Charles a smile "You have made me prouder than I thought possible"

"Us too" Aramis agreed 

"Hmm even if he did nearly give us a heart attack when he ran into that camp!" Porthos said with a grin while Charles blushed a little 

"Well he wouldn't be our Pup if he didn't do things like that!" Aramis said with a shrug grinning as Charles complained about the moniker

"You know I've been thinking about a name to use when I become a Musketeer" he said running his finger about the rim of his glass "I'm going to be called d'Artagnan, in honor of Grandpere"

"D'Artagnan" Porthos repeated nodding his head thoughtfully 

"D'Artagnan of the Kings Musketeers" Aramis said "That does have a ring to it, what d'you think Athos?"

"I think" Athos said with a smile to his son "That Alexandre would be honored that you would use his name in such a way, and I am sure you will do him very proud".


	19. Chapter 19

Going back to La Fere was not something that Athos had ever wanted to do. 

For the last four, nearly five years he had conducted all his business as the Comte from Paris having no desire to return to the house and estate where he had lost his brother and very nearly lost his Son. 

However a mission in Le Harve which should have been a simple escort job had turned into a nightmare with Porthos becoming seriously injured and in need of emergency medical attention. With La Fere the only place close enough for them to take shelter Athos had to swallow his reservations and lead their party to his estate. 

 

While he and Charles had not gone back to La Fere in a long time the Chateau and lands had not gone uncared for, Madame Lorimere had stayed as housekeeper seeing to the day to day tending of the house along with a couple of maids, Athos's gardener saw to the lands so the garden was well tended and the game keeper saw to the woods and the rivers both employing lads from Pinon to help them out and keep away poachers.

Seeing their Lords approach along with the others by the time they reached the courtyard the doors were open and Madame Lorimere was smoothing her skirts and checking the pins in her hair to meet them in the courtyard. 

"Monseigneur le Comte" she said sinking into a curtsey 

"Heee he heee Comte!, he's a Comte!" Porthos chortled some what incoherant from the blood loss as Aramis hauled him off the wagon 

"I say!, damn fine place you've got here Athos!" their prisoner Bonnaire declared "Don't suppose you'd be interested in selling?" 

"No" Athos dead panned while bidding Madame Lorimere to rise, "I appologise for our unannounced arrival Madame, but this is an emergency, as you can see my friend Porthos is in need of medical attention"

"Of course Monseigneur, I shall send for the physician at once!" Madame Lorimere said turning to one of the maids 

"Aramis?" Athos inquired 

"I can handle it theres no need for a Doctor" Aramis assured him "If we can just have a room prepared, clean water, and perhaps something to take the edge off?"

"Theres plenty of wine" Athos said as Madame Lorimere bid the maids to go and prepare the guest chambers at once and get water on the fire aswell as lay out clean linens for bandages

"Oh I've something better" Bonnaire declared reaching into his bag "A bottle of Rum, the colonists make it from sugar mollases, so potent they call it kill devil!"

"We best get acquainted then!" Porthos breath with a grin and happily took the bottle from Bonnaire taking a huge mouthful and nearly choking on it while Aramis half carried him inside.

 

Athos held back looking at Charles who was staring up at the house, his normally tanned face looking drawn and pale   
"Alright Mon petit?" he asked gaining a small smile from Charles

"How much longer will you call me that?, I'm taller than you now!" he complained making Athos laugh a little and put and arm about his shoulders 

"Charles no matter how tall you grow you will always be little to me!".

 

It took Aramis a good hour to fully stitch Porthos up once he'd drunk a good quarter of the bottle of Rum and had Athos punch him into unconsciousness!, after that he was able to rest comfortably in a large four poster bed and flirt shamelessly with one of the maids who despite her blushes gave back as good as she got when she served him with a tray contained hot soup, warm bread, cold meat, cheese, butter, and a cup of strong dark red wine.

 

Aramis, not to be out done by Porthos turned his attention to Madame Lorimere flirting openly and complimenting her with poetic abandon despite the fact she was old enough to be his Mother!. 

"Hmmm absalutely the finest meal I have ever tasted Madame!" he declared with an amorous smile at the iron haired woman who merely rose an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips looking utterly unimpressed by Aramis's flirtation, "Truly you are a culinary artist!, not even Leonardo Da Vinci could have done better!"

"Indeed Monsieur" Madame Lorimere drawled "And considering he was an Artist and an inventor I am not surprised!, I doubt he could do any better with a stove than you can with poetic frazing!", with that the older woman promptly took the tray and left Aramis gaping after her with a stunned expression on his face while Charles nearly fell from his chair laughing and Athos quietly chuckled into his wine. 

"Better look next time eh Aramis?" Bonnaire declared slapping Aramis's shoulder and getting a glare from the Musketeer, undetered the explorer/swindeler went on while happily helping himself to more of Athos's wine, "You must explain to me Athos, how you came to leave such a fine estate and renounce your title to become a common soldier"

"He's not a common soldier he's a Musketeer, the Kings elite" Charles barked with an instant scowl "You would do well to remember that since you are in our custody and are currently dining at my Fathers table!"

"Charles" Athos warned not wanting his Son to loose his fiery Gascon temper, Aramis however merely grinned and toyed with his wine glass in amusment 

"Father?" Bonnaire asked his eyebrows raising up to his hair line "You are Father and Son?" he asked looking between them clearly looking for a family resembelance and not finding one since Charles took after his late Mother Francoise

"We are" Athos said with a smile "Charles is my pride and joy, no Father could be prouder than I of his achievments", Charles blushed and ducked his head while Madame Lorimere came in with dessert that prompted another round of flirting from Aramis until, (with Athos's permission given by a simple head nod) the Housekeeper slapping him upside the head and scolded him for speaking of such matters before young impressionable ears (Charles!). 

 

Checking on Porthos before they retired, with Aramis taking watch of Bonnaire for the first shift and would be releaved by Athos after four hours, then he by Charles.

While Charles was happy to go straight to his old rooms Athos was less keen to go to his and the bed he had shared with Anne.

Seeing his Fathers reluctance and easily able to guess what was wrong he slipping his long fingered hand into Athos's and tugged his arm "We've shared a bed before Papa, I would not be against us doing so again", Athos smiled both in relief and happiness at his Sons kindness, allowing his Son to lead up him to his rooms for them to bed down for the night.

 

"Why not send the boy away to school husband?, the university of padua could give him an excelent education" 

Athos shifted in his sleep besides Charles, his mind filled with ghosts of the past, of Anne, Thomas, young Charles, and Catherine.

"Why can't you see her for what she really is?" Thomas shouted slamming his palms down on the desk in the study "A lying manipulative whore!"

"Enough!" Athos shouted back thumping the desk with his fist "I have heard this tirade from you time and again Thomas!, and I am tired of it!"

"Brother............"

"No!" Athos barked shaking off Thomas's hand as he tried to reach for him "You cease this hostility against my Wife or I shall cut of your allowance and cast you out of this house with nothing but the clothes on your back!".

 

"I'm sorry" Athos mumbled in his sleep burrowing further into the pillows while his muscles tensed and tears dripping from under his eyelids

 

"I hate it when you fight with Uncle Thom Papa, why can't you be friends?" Charles asked gazing up at his Father with big brown eyes while Athos stood by the double window doors drinking brandy from a crystal tumbler "He loves you Papa!"

"When you're older Charles you may learn that love is not always enough"

 

"Charles!, mon petit Charles!" Athos whimpered his fingers flexing and reaching out to grasp his dream image of his younger Son while his flesh and blood son slumbered on besides him making snuffling noises with his nose 

 

"He would do so well at a Military academy Athos, you're denying him the chance of greatness" Anne said moving to sit herself on Athos's lap, her tightly laced stomacher tugged down low so her breasts were bulging over the top in an erotic swell of flesh that made Athos's mouth grow dry, "You should send him there, he could be another General of the Kings Army"

"He's too young my love" Athos sighed his eyes closing as fingers ran through his hair and an all to skilled mouth kissed at his throat 

"He's old enough, he'll enjoy it, and once his future is securred our Son can become heir".

 

"Fool!, blind fool!" Athos muttered rolling over and kicking out his legs as his haunting dream continued

 

"I will happily marry your Brother but only if you promise that harpy wife of yours will never see her progeny claiming your title, that must go either to Charles or to the children Thomas and I will have" Catherine stated firmly 

"I have already signed a tesitment to that" Athos said tiredly 

"Wills can be broken Athos, I want your word on this!, upon your honor!" Catherine insisted 

 

"Honor, my honor, my Son!" Athos moaned weeping into the bed linen as he became increasingly tangled in it

 

"Why are you crying Mon petit?" Athos asked crouching beside his eleven year old Son who sniffled and shook his head, hastily tugging to down his sleeve to conceal nail and finger marks upon his wrists 

"M'not Papa, just............got something in my eye"

"Charles.............."

"Athos don't embaress the boy" Anne said placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling down at him while her eyes hardened at Charles in warning, "He won't want to share these things at his age will you Charles?, you're a big boy now aren't you?"

"Yes Madame" Charles whispered his eyes on the foor and voice hardly audiable, but Athos was too distracted to notice as Anne's fingers ran under his collar and the scent of her perfume hit his nose as she moved close against him, her eyes half lidded and lips parted in a display of seduction that had Athos falling hook line and sinker.

 

"Don't!" Athos pleaded gripping tightly at the sheets "Don't, Charles!, Charles I'm sorry!"

 

"I'm sorry Mon Frere, I'm so sorry" Athos whispered as he gazed into the coffin containing Thomas de la Fere, at his side Charles, still ghost pale wept openly whispering his Uncles name every few moments 

"I let you down Thom, I let everyone down and I am so sorry!"

"Not your fault Papa, please don't blame yourself" Charles whispered taking Athos's hand into his own shaking one "It wasn't your fault"

"I was Charles, I brought her into this house and did not see the danger or the truth until it was too late" Athos said looking down at his precious Son who he had come so close to loosing "If I had lost you mon Petit" he said cupping Charles's too pale face "If I had lost you then I would have thrown myself from the roof of this house for I could not bear to be without you".

"Athos!"

The firm voice startled the former Comte out of his nightmares and he found himself staring into Aramis's face with the other Musketeer looking down at him in concern.

"What time is it?" he asked running a hand over his face and feeling a pang of shame at the fact it came away wet from the tears he'd shed in his sleep, a glance to the side showed that Charles was still hard on, the Pup could sleep through anything from earthquakes to thunderstorms!. Argent too had not been disturbed it seemed, the wolf was laying happily at the end of the bed his head resting on Charles's feet and snuffling snores escaping his nose as he slumbered on blissfully.

"Athos are you alright?" Aramis asked not bothering to answer the question as to the time, he reached out and clasped Athos's shoulder making the other man freeze as he made to get out of bed, "Whats wrong Mon ami?" the romantic Spainiard asked "You've not been yourself since we came here?" glancing over Athos's shoulder he nodded to d'Artagnan "Nore has the Pup for that matter" he commented shifting back so Athos could swing his legs round to sit on the edge of the bed and rub the remaining sleep out of his eyes

"Whats troubling you both?" Aramis asked "Is it about your Brother's death?", while he and Porthos knew some of the reason Charles and Athos had come to Paris they did not know all the details of what had happened "Talk to me Mon ami" Aramis said with a gentle smile "I can't help unless you tell me what the problem is"

Looking up at Aramis, Athos gave him a sorry but greatful smile before getting to his feet and clasping Aramis's shoulder "You can't help me I'm afraid" he sighed "This is something I must bear alone".

 

Bonnaire had been shoved into one of the guest rooms and was snoring louder than Porthos as he slept in his bed looking peaceful as a babe!. 

Athos gave the slumbering self proclaimed explorer and unimpressed look before going to the window seat that Aramis had been using during his watch and gratefully poured himself a cup of wine from the jug that was resting on the board beside the window seat. 

Rubbing his forehead which seemed to have deeper lines of tension than normal he rested his head back on the glass and closed his eyes not wanting to look down at his estate in the darkness, by day it was bad enough, but the darkness brought back memories of the bonfires and fireworks they used to have each year.   
If he were to look out from this window he would be able to see the tree that he, Charles, and Thomas would stand under watching as the sky light up with bright reds, golds, and greens from the fireworks, would have hot chestnuts fresh from the flames of the bonfire, along with blackened sausages, and sweet sticky toffee apples while singing old folk songs and telling stories until the last of Charles's energy was spent and he allowed his Father to take him back to the Chateau and put him to bed with Argent curling up at his feet like a furry heatstone!.

Memories like that brought back memories of Christmas, the huge fur tree they would bring into the house and spend hours decorating, with Charles being wrapped up in tinsil by Thomas and Argent running after the baubles that rolled across the floor!, the mouth watering aromas that would come from the kitchens as the cooks roasted Goose, potatoes, bacon wrapped sausages and chestnuts.   
He could recall the taste of the heady mulled wine, and the sweetness of the eggnog on which Charles had frequently become tipsy. He remembered bundling Charles up under layers of clothing and riding through the snow to the local church for Midnight mass, lighting the Candles and praising the birth of the Lord. 

In Paris it just wasn't the same, they could go to any of the churchs for Midnight mass, at Notre Dam there was always a huge celebration with both Louis and Anne in attendance of course, but even though it was far more spectacular there was not the warm comfort of being in their own parish, knowing each and every persons name, there was no going back to the Chateau with Charles falling asleep in front of him on the horse and being carried to bed and giving a mumbled "Love you Papa" as he was tucked in. 

Nore did Athos then spend half an hour with Thomas taking a mulled wine and mince pie while placing gifts under the Christmas tree before retiring themselves only to be awokenearly the next morning by Charles running into their bedrooms and jumping on their beds in excitement.

Running a shaking hand down his face Athos sighed with a shuddering exhale as his tired mind continued to be plagued by his regrets.


	20. Chapter 20

Naturally things continued to go from bad to progressively worse. 

Bonnaire's wife came to try and rescue him which lead to Athos, d'Artagnan, and Aramis chasing them down but not before Spanish agents shot and killed poor Maria Bonnaire, d'Artagnan caught up with the fleeing prisoner and forced him to walk back to La Fere where they were met by an enraged Porthos who wasted no time at all in beating the shit out of Bonnaire who as it happened was not just an explorer but a Slaver. 

Having grown up in the gutters of Paris Porthos knew all about slavery, the ships that had the men, women, and children chained to keep them from jumping over board since drowning was a better choice than watching everyone they loved die of starvation and disease. 

While no one could blame Porthos for his anger at Bonnaire, unfortunately they had to keep the little shit alive and deliver him to Paris so Porthos had to be restrained from killing him which saddly lead to him ripping out all his stitches resulting in further blood loss and an extra night at La Fere since he was in no fit state to travel. 

Aramis was also grumpy as his needle work had been destroyed forcing him to sew Porthos up again, something he complained long and loud about as he prepared his needles and thread. 

Bonnaire was bound with rope, gagged, and dumping back in his guest room with Argent guarding him while the others tended to Porthos. Alert as always Argent snarled and bared his teeth if Bonnaire so much as twitched!. 

 

Staying the extra night in La Fere was not ideal in the least and Athos was very keen to get back to Paris, the weight of his demons sitting heavy on his shoulders and their load increasing the longer they remained, however even he could not have predicted how monumental their extra night at La Fere would prove.

 

It was in the early hours of the morning that something disturbed d'Artagnan while he was taking his turn at guarding Bonnaire.   
Argent's ears had pricked up and the Wolf had risen to stand his whole body ridgid as he stared at the door. 

"What is it boy?" d'Artagnan whispered getting to his feet, he knew that it could not be his Papa or Aramis who Argent had heard since he knew their sounds and would not be upset, and Porthos was dead to the world on a glut of wine and would not be rousing before the morning. Surposing it could be Madame Lorimere or one of the maids d'Artagnan did not draw his sword as he left Bonnaire's room, taking care to lock the door behind him just in case as he went to investigate.

Quietly d'Artagnan made his way down the landing with Argent at his side his pace increasing as the scent of smoke reached his nostrils and a glowing of flames shone in the darkness of the otherwise darkened house. 

Figuring that a long may have fallen from the fire and set the carpet alight in the salon he hurriedly turned the corner to go down the stairs to the second floor only to be hit in the face with a large object knocking him out cold and leaving him slumping to the ground in a heap!, just before the darkness took him he was certain that he saw the face of his former step Mother!.  
Argent followed his master into unconsciousness moments later as the same object smashed down onto his head making the wolf yelp in pain before passing out besides his master.

The intruder in La Fere looked down at her victims with a smirk on her face and let her hood fall back revealing herself to be none other than Milady de Winter  
"This is even more perfect than I planned!" she whispered giving d'Artagnan's unconcsious form a kick "You can all die here, burning even before you reach hell!".

 

While d'Artagnan was not a heavy man he was still practically a man grown which meant he was not that light weight making it somewhat of a struggle for Milady to move his body which was dead weight that she dragged across the floor by his feet, when they reached the stairs she cruelly just let his body fall uncaring if further damage was done to him, (Though with being unconscious his body was limp so broken bones were not likely).   
Smirking at his slumped form and the blood smeared over his face Milady proceeded to drag d'Artagnan into the salon where she dumped him in the very spot that Thomas had died by her blade the orange flames of the fire she had started flickering brightly and rapidly spreading through out the room as other fires were in the other rooms she had set ablaze  
"See you in hell brat" she spat delivering another kick to d'Artagnan's ribs then froze in fright as a voice rang out  
"Charles!, Charles are you alright!?"

The voice Milady would know anywhere, Athos!, damn him to hell the bastard was awake and with him yelling like that the rest of the household would soon follow!.   
Gritting her teeth Milady hid in the shadows with her dagger drawn as Athos hurried down the stairs and into the salon then she pounced!. 

Sinking the blade into Athos's shoulder she shoved back against the oposite wall and fled her skirts and cloak flairing out behind her as she ran as fast as she could. 

 

Athos shook his head to clear it, his shoulder was throbbing and his lungs were chocked with the smoke from the fire. He'd been disturbed from his sleep by the sound of Argent whimpering and the sounds of thumping (d'Artagnan falling down the stairs), going to investigate he had found Argent regaining consciousness and seen the shadows of flames in the rooms below, knowing that where Argent was d'Artagnan was not far behind he had immediately hurried to find his Son only to be attacked by.............., Here Athos's mind shut off in refusal to believe what his eyes had glimpsed, surely it had to be a mistake, a nightmare, it couldn't possibly be real, it couldn't be that Anne had truly come back to haunt him now.

"Athos!, Athos can you hear me?" Aramis bellowed his voice reaching in Athos's sluggish mind 

"I'm here!" he called out coughing heavily and stumbled over to d'Artagnan who was slowly coming too on the floor 

"What the fu............oh my God!" Aramis cried crossing himself as he saw the state of both d'Artagnan and Athos 

"We have to put the fire out" Athos said lifting d'Artagnan onto his lap heedless of the dagger in his shoulder or his flesh tearing "Get Bonnaire, get the staff, we need water and blankets"  
"Your shoulder....."

"Can wait" Athos ordered while he stroked d'Artagnan's cheek, when Aramis made no move he glared at him "The Servants have no other home Aramis and this is Charles's inheritance, we have to save the house if possible!", looking unhappy Aramis nodded his head went to carry out Athos's orders leaving the older man to tend his son who groggily came round in his arms 

"Papa?"

"I'm here sweetheart" Athos soothed "It'll be alright I promise"

"No, no it won't" d'Artagnan groaned groggily as his sluggish mind struggled to work "Its was her, she.............she came back", Athos closed his eyes tight and swallowed deep as as his body shuddered with dread, "Papa?, Papa!", his eyes snapped open and looked down at d'Artagnan's worried face 

"We have to put the fire out!" d'Artagnan said scrambling to his feet and nearly fell to his knees with virtigo, "Argent?" he cried worriedly

"He'll be alright I believe" Athos assured his son wrapping an about his waist with a wince

"Your shoulder!"

"I'm fine!" Athos said dismissively "Besides as you said we need to see to the fire before we do anything else.

 

It took nearly two hours to complete douse the flames through out the Chateau by which time even Porthos was awake and helping having been disturbed by the noise of his friends and the servants rushing about with buckets of water or blankets to beat at the flames. 

The Carpets and curtains in the rooms Milady had set ablaze were a complete loss, several pieces of furniture that had caught alight were beyond repaire and the whole of the second floor was going to need major redecorating and renovating to get rid of the stench of smoke and the black soot that was spread over everything.

Once the fire was uncontrol and every window and door was opened to air the Chateau out Aramis ordered both d'Artagnan and Athos to bed so he could treat their injuries. 

By luck no one had been burned, most of them had mild singing to their hands from battling the fire but as Madame Lorimere said, one got worse from the ovens!. 

While he was well on his way to becoming a walking bruise d'Artagnan was in reletively good health, his concussion was mild and since he'd regained consciousness swiftly and of his own volition rather than stimulus Aramis doubted there would be any lasting effect from the blow he'd received except a headache. 

Argent too was for the most part unscathed, he had split in his scalp and some blood had crusted into his fur and no doubt his head hurt him but his eyes were clear and he was not in the least confused or agitated, not now he knew his Master was alright. While Aramis treated Athos, who had insisted d'Artagnan be treated first, d'Artagnan tended to Argent washing his head gently to get ride of the blood and checked that the flesh wasn't going to need stitching before applying some lemon juice and alcohol to the cut to stave off infection. Argent whined as the cut stung but was rewarded for his complience with d'Artagnan hand feeding him strips of bacon he'd asked one of the maids to cook up for the wolf!.

 

"Well at least the flesh hasn't torn" Aramis said as he checked the wound where the dagger still sat inside Athos's body "Though thats a miracle since you've been carrying buckets of water back and forth!"

"Can you save the lecture for another time please?" Athos asked rubbing his forehead wearily "I'm really not in the mood", he yelped as Aramis took pleasure in tipping lemon juice about the wound and scowled at him 

"Don't want an infection do you?" Aramis sing songed 

"Don't want a broken jaw do you!?" Athos growled making d'Artagnan snicker with amusment and look up as Porthos came up 

"Bonnaire secured?" Aramis asked   
"Aye, little ferret's trussed up again" Porthos said throwing himself gracelessly into a chair "Swears blind he ain't 'ad nothing' t'do wit' this fire"

"He didn't" d'Artagnan sighed looked over to Athos who was gazing down at his wound seeming to be fascinating with Aramis removing the dagger and pressing wadding over the puncture to keep him from loosing anymore blood 

"Well if Bonnaire and 'is playmates ain't behind this who is?" Porthos demanded making d'Artagnan shift uncomfortably while Athos continued to stare at his wound without responding, "Oh c'mon!" Porthos cried, loud enough to make everyone jump, "We were nearly burned alive in our beds!, I think we have a right to know by whom and why!"

d'Artagnan cringed and hunched forward more over Argent, petting him intently as the tense silence stretched until Athos spoke up 

"My ex-wife" he rasped his voice so low it was hard to hear him and filled with so much self recrimination that it made d'Artagnan's heart hurt to hear it, 

"It was who?" Aramis asked incomplete shock

"My murderous ex-wife" Athos stated clearing his throat to speak louder "Five years ago she murdered by Brother Thomas, his Fiance Catherine, and nearly killed Charles when they discovered that far from being the Nobility she claimed she was nothing but a lying scheming thief"  
"Jesus Christ!" Aramis whispered gazing at Porthos who was sitting open mouthed staring at Athos in shock, "This was her...........revenge?"

"Must have been" Athos whispered "And once again I have dragged the people I love into danger"

"Papa no!" d'Artagnan exclaimed getting up from the floor and going to bed Athos lay on, he took his Father's hand and squeezed it tight "This isn't your fault it's hers!, she did all this not you!"

"But if I'd never married her...................."

"Then she'd have seduced and murdered some other Noble!" d'Artagnan said "That was her plan all along, she had us all fooled for a long time!", despite the earnest expression on his Sons face Athos was not buying what he was saying and he gave d'Artagnan a sad smile 

"She didn't fool you, she beat you into silence"

"Fucking Bitch!", this exclamation came from Porthos who looked livid at the mention of someone beating on d'Artagnan, he'd known the boy as a child and the thought of anyone raising a hand to him made the large Musketeer want to break bones into powder!

"It wasn't your fault Papa, I never blamed you and I don't blame you now" Charles persisted "You said Thomas's death wasn't my fault, and nore was Grandpere's, so unless you're changing your mind about that then none of what Anne has done is your fault either", despite the seriousness of the situation Aramis couldn't help but to smirk at d'Artagnan's stratergy, clearly he could be a devious little shit if he put his mind to it!, apparently Athos thought so too since he shot his Son a dirty look

"You don't play fair!" he grunted 

"And you beat yourself up too much and far too often" d'Artagnan replied with a slightly smug smile 

"I have to agree with Charles" Aramis put in as he finished the stitching and began to apply a dressing to Athos's shoulder "This is all this.....Annes fault, Anne is her name?"

"It was when we knew her" Athos affirmed "But she'd been calling herself Charlotte Backson before then, God knows what she calls herself now!"  
"And what does she look like?" Porthos asked hoping a description would help them find the bitch

"Tall, slim but not skinny, strikingly handsome, high forehead, dark curly hair, green eyes  
and pale skin" Athos said remembering all to easily his wifes body and features 

"Her top lip is slightly plumper than the bottom" d'Artagnan put in "And theres a gap between her front teeth, and ohh!" he turned to his Father with excitement in his eyes "Her throat!, when she attacked me all those years ago Argent leaped at her, he slashed her throat open with his claws!, it must have left a scar!"  
"That'll 'elp narrow down the list of suspects" Porthos said nodding his head "Though she could wear a scarf, a high collar, or a choker to hide her throat"

"You're very quiet all of a sudden" Athos commented frowning at Aramis who looked to be deep in thought

"It may be nothing" the Spaniard said "But the last time I delivered a message to the Palais Cardinal I saw a woman fitting that description leaving the Palais", he shifted uncomfortably as the room became so silent a pin falling could have been heard, "It might not have been her" he said with a shrug "Theres many dark haired green eyed women in Paris"

"But it could be her" Porthos grunted looking to Athos who looked stunned  
"So she's Richelieu's Mistress now?" d'Artagnan asked after several minutes

"No" Aramis said shaking his head "Richelieu keeps his Mistresses in Paris not at his Chateau, he visits them when I feels like sport he doesn't make wives of them"  
"How d'you know?" d'Artagnan asked his nose wrinkling adoreably, Aramis did at least have the grace to blush while Athos and Porthos just glared!

"Perhaps she works for him in another capascity" Athos sighed rubbing his face which just made the soot worse 

"You don't think she had anything to do with the Gaudet affair do you?" Porthos asked scowling "The Red Guards are the Immenses gaurds, and if she is working for him then she could have incited them to make you their scapegoat"  
"He's always been looking for ways to discredit the Musketeers" Aramis agreed with a nod of his head "I think it's a possibility we should look into when we get back to Paris"  
"The sooner we do the better!" Athos groaned more eager now than ever to leave La Fere "We ride tomorrow morning" he stated 

"Athos........" Aramis began to protest

"I mean it Aramis!" Athos said "We go tomorrow, I can hire contracters in Paris to referbish the Chateau, and the sooner we can toss Bonnaire into the Chaterlet the better!"

"Amen t'that!" Porthos agreed looking forward to doing the tossing!, begrudgingly Aramis agreed to the plan on the understanding that they all sleep in and have a good breakfast before leaving, and he would check both Porthos and Athos's wounds before they left!.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of La Fere Milady watched the smoke drifting into the sky as the flames were extinguished and the Chateau cooled. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the Chateau's peaks cursing her ill fortune in this endevour, still it was far from over yet  
"If at first you don't succeed............." she muttered turning her horse round and riding towards Paris.


	21. Chapter 21

Paris 

Musketeers garrison

 

"You mean to tell me that your ex-wife, the murderer of your brother and sister-in-law, and attempted murderer of your Son is not only in Paris but probably working for the Cardinal?" 

It was amazing Athos mused that even in his thirties he could be made to feel like a naughty school boy by Treville!, standing before his Captain he shifted uncomfortably and shrugged his shoulders letting Aramis speak for them

"That about sums it up Sir" he said offering a winning smile that had Treville glowering all the more!

"Christ almighty!" he groaned pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt an all to familiar headache coming on!, "And do we presume that the Cardinal knows who she is to you aswell as is in cahoots with her attempt to kill you?"

Aramis shifted and looked to Porthos letting him take a turn at getting Treville's evil eye, the larger Musketeer glared but nodded his head "It seems likely sir"

"Jesus bloody wept!" Treville cursed "Anything else I need to know?"

"Charles and I will be fit for duty within a few weeks sir" Athos offered and winced at the glower from their commanding officer 

"If it helps at all Sir we did manage to put out the fire with only minor injuries!" Aramis offered and gulped when Treville turned a gaze on him that could have made a furnace freeze over!

"Well this has been very pleasent!" Porthos said "But I think it's time we go!" 

"Definately time we go!" Aramis concurred and all but bolted from the room closely followed by Porthos leaving only Athos to shrug helplessly at Treville

"I can't say anything but sorry"

"You've nothing to be sorry for" Treville sighed "I don't need to tell you to be careful now you're dealing with the Cardinal on top of your ex-wife?"

"No, you do not" Athos assured him "But we can hardly leave this alone, Anne won't stop with this failure, if anything it'll just make her even more determined to succeed"

"Noted" Treville agreed with a nod of his head "Any help you need you'll have I assure you"

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate it".

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

It was not often that Richelieu truly lost his temper, not in a physical way, normally he used cutting remarks and icey gazes to show his displeasure, so to have him hurling a jug of wine across the room to shatter on the wall was enough to unnerve Milady and make her reach for the ever present dagger in her pocket to remind herself that she could defend herself if needs be.

"You not only failed but revealed yourself to your ex husband and his bastard Son!" Richelieu snarled at her clearly infuriated with her 

"It hardly matters" she said struggling to remain calm in the face of his fury a sight few got to see and fewer still survived "We would have crossed paths eventually, and nothing has changed, no one knows I work for you"  
"You had better pray that remains so!" Richelieu growled at her his eyes like black chips of burning coal in a furnace "Because if this goes to hell then your head will be on the block long before mine!"

"You should have more faith!" Milady cried loosing her temper "I have been working tirelessly these past five years to further your aims!, one mistake in all that time hardly means I am incompetant!"

"Does it not?" Richelieu sneered seemingly uneffected by her temper, however he swallowed and took a breath to calm himself "Very well we will call this a temporary set back" he said with a nod "Perhaps we should call in outside help aswell, something to help distract our....friends"

"Such as?" Milady drawled relaxing and shifting her weight onto one hip

"Martin Lebarge, he has been enjoying himself in Gascony, perhaps a visit to Lupiac is in order, and yet another home of your former family destroyed"

Milady's eyes shone in amusment and a cold smile spread over her face "That is inspired Your Eminence, I am sure they will be more than distracted"

"Indeed, and with riots in Lupiac Treville will send his best Musketeers, and you shall follow them and kill not only d'Artagnan and his Father but Aramis and Porthos too, with his best Musketeers dead Treville's power at court will wane, and without his loyal Fox The King will be more beholden to me than ever before".

 

Louvre

 

"I still can't believe how much you've grown my Boy!" Louis said as he measured himself against d'Artagnan, he was meant to be shooting pidgeons but had become distracted by the young cadet and was enjoying speaking with him "It seems like only yesterday you were small enough to bounce on my knee!, don't you agree Athos?" he said looking to the Musketeer Lieutenant who smiled ruefully while d'Artagnan blushed and tried very hard to ignore Porthos and Aramis's laughter!, he was already dreading the teasing he'd get for this!

"Indeed Majesty it hardly seems like yesterday I was holding him in my arms for the very first time!, and now he is on the cusp of manhood!"

"Papa please!" d'Artagnan moaned 

"We're just proud of you Charles" Louis said "You have grown into such a fine young man that it is impossible for us not to feel such pride and want to express it", he sighed more than a little whistfully "If only I had a Son as fine as you"

"I'm sure you'll have children Sire" d'Artagnan said saving anyone else from having to comfort Louis over the fact he and Anne had so far been unlucky where it came to children  
"You and the Queen are both young, not yet even in your late thirties and people have been known to have children right into their forties".

 

The speach worked wonders as Louis face broke back into a smile and he clasped d'Artagnan's shoulder giving it a squeeze "Are you sure you want to be a soldier Lad?, with such fine speaches you would make an excelent diplomat!"

"Good God no!" d'Artagnan shuddered "If it's all the same to you Sire I would rather face a firing squad stalk naked on a very cold day!"

Louis broke into loud laughter at this and nodded his head "Very well then, I shall content myself with the fact you will be protecting my life and my future children", he turned to Treville with a beaming smile on his face "It is good to know that when we are old and grey we shall have such stalwart champions is it not Captain?"

"Very comforting Sire" Treville agreed "Though I fear with all the trouble that dear Charles gets into I shall be old and grey in a very short space of time!"  
d'Artagnan glowered as the elders about him laughed at his expense, muttering under his breath he sunk to his knees to fuss at Argent promising himself retribution one way or another on all of them!.


	22. Chapter 22

Gascony 

Lupiac

 

Athos hadn't been back to Lupiac in more than a decade, he'd had no need to travel that far since d'Artagnan had come to live with him full time, the visits to his Grandfather having not necessetated Athos's presence so he had not seen the farming comunitee in a long time.

At first he noted how little the land had changed in the last ten years, the old naturally formed path that lead into the main town was still the same, the trees still stooped low forcing them to push the branches aside as they rode through the woods, given the chance he could easily picture in his mind taking toddeler Charles through these woods for pic-nics, having him riding on the horse before him all giggles and wide brown eyes. 

Glancing towards d'Artagnan who was riding side by side with Porthos discussing grappling techniques a slightly painful feeling twinged in his heart at how grown up Charles was, while he was more than proud of how his baby boy had turned out, a very fine young man, he did sorely miss that innocent child who had gazed up at him in such wonder so very sure that his Papa was the greatest most wonderful man in the world!.

"Feeling nostalgic?" 

Athos startled and saw Aramis giving him a knowing smile that Athos just couldn't muster the energy to glare at instead he sighed and shrugged "A lot of memories" he said gesturing around "It wasn't far from here that we found Argent as a Pup, I use to play hide and seek in these woods with Charles, take him for pic-nics"

"I'll bet he was adorable" Aramis said with a grin, there was no mocking or jest in his voice or expression rather he was genuinely interested and eager to picture Charles as a small child, while he had known Charles for many years now the boy had been on the cusp of adolescence and not the toddeler that Athos was remembering.

 

The older man beamed in recollection and gave a breathy chuckle "He was stubborn and determined from the moment he was born" he said "Never wanted to do what others told him, always wanted to do it his way!, he didn't learn to walk he learned to run!, the moment I placed his first sword in his hand he wouldn't go anywhere without it, would spend hours and hours practicing his swings and fighting imaginary dragons and knights!"

Now Aramis laughed aloud attracting the attention of Porthos and d'Artagnan, and Argent who had been padding along by his Master's side   
"What are you talking about?" d'Artagnan asked with a suspicious scowl 

"Oh just about young Pups who liked to fight dragons!"

d'Artagnan's cheeks reddened and he glared at his Father who shrugged "I was nostalgic"

"You'll be something else before the nights out if you continue!" d'Artagnan growled getting a slap on the back from Porthos that nearly sent him falling from Zad's back! 

"C'mon whelp lets get to this farm o'yers I'm dying for a good meal and a bottle or two!".

 

Treville had sent them out to Lupiac as there had been reports of violence, a Man who had been in the Cardinal's service as a Tax Collecter was causing riots in the vicinity, there were complaints against him all over Gascony but it seemed as if he'd been truly enjoying himself in Lupiac and had murdered two Musketeers who'd been returning from a simple mission to Toulouse and had tried to intervine during one of his attacks on the various farms.

Having gone being a simple problem that Louis was dismissive of since he wanted his taxes to fill the very shallow treasury, was now an act of treason which Louis would not dismiss despite Richelieu arguments and had ordered Treville to send his best men to capture Lebarge and bring him back to Paris for trial and execution.

 

Knowing Lupiac was d'Artagnan's home town Treville had not hesitated in sending him with the Inseparables to Gascony for the job, though in his mind he was now calling the four of them The Inseparables since d'Artagnan was very much a part of their unit. 

What none of them knew was that despite his protests to the King Richelieu had been banking on Louis sending the Musketeers and especially the Inseparables into Lupiac and had sent Milady on ahead to join with Lebarge so they could deal with the four thorns in Richelieu's side once and for all.

As the Musketeers rode through the town taking in the various points of damage that Lebarge had inflicted and with d'Artagnan greeting those who called out to him in welcome Milady and Lebarge watched from the shadows a group of hired thugs who had ridden with Milady along side them keen to cause yet more damage to the town.

"The Spaniard and the Moor are fair game as far as you're concerned" Milady said to Lebarge "But Athos and d'Artagnan are mine and mine alone"

"Got a plan for them?" Lebarge grunted 

"Indeed, I'm going to make Athos watch as his Son dies right before his eyes and have him begging me to take his life before I put him out of his misery".

 

 

The farm was modest but not overly small, the main house boasted a good sized kitchen, a living room, and a privy on the ground floor, the first floor had two bedrooms the larger of the two having been Alexandre's room and the other had been Francoise and had not been occupied in fourteen years. They could have taken in a lodger, the room could have become d'Artagnan's but neither he nore Alexandre could face doing so and the room had remained untouched, the bed, the empty chests, the sideboard all sitting frozen in time save for the layer of dust that covered everything.

d'Artagnan's room was a small room above in what had been the attic and had been converted to a bedroom with Alexandre fixing the window himself when he had learned of Francoise pregnancy. There was no question of which room the young man would take now as he headed straight there sitting on the bed with Argent leaping up besides him and immediately settling down on his familiar bed.

"You going to take the master bedroom?" Aramis asked raising an eyebrow when Athos shook his head 

"I'll sleep in Francoise's room, you and Porthos can share Alexandre's, it's big enough" he said pushing open the door to the room his late mistress had delivered their Son in, had died in. 

The ghosts of the past haunted Athos as he looked about the room remembering bursting into the room the day Charles had been born and seen a pale and exhausted Francoise sitting up in bed craddeling their baby in her arms, their new baby boy who had seemed impossibly small and fragile in her arms. 

Athos could remember how his heart had skipped a beat when he'd taken Charles into his arms for the very first time, how he had felt like he was holding the greatest treaure in the entire universe!, and how utterly overwhelmed and terrified he had been to be a Father!, having absalutely no idea how he was going to raise his Son or even if he'd be any good at it!.

 

"Having fun?" d'Artagnan asked making Athos jump and notice for the first time that he was sitting on the bed and Aramis and Porthos had left, they ahd in fact gone back down stairs to make a start on a meal, the farm hands who had rooms in the smaller building next door had gotten food in for them to cook, milk, cheese, bread, eggs, and meat so there was plenty for them to choose from.

"A lot of memories here Charles" Athos admitted patting the bed for Charles to join him which after a beat he did "I remember seeing you for the very first time in here, holding you and wondering how on earth I was going to be able to be a Father!"  
d'Artagnan laughed and nudged Athos's side resting his head on his shoulder "Well clearly you did a good job"

"You think so?" Athos asked genuinely wanting to know "After everything you've been through, Anne, your Grandpere......."

"None of which was your fault Papa" d'Artagnan said cutting his Father off "You've been the best Father any Son could ask for, patient even when I was a stroppy teenage brat, loving, generous in everything, and most of all you have always been there for me when I've needed you", by now d'Artagnan's arms were wrapped about Athos's waist and he was hugging his Father close making the older man smile and kiss his head 

"You are the best Son a Father could ask for" he said making d'Artagnan chuckle then groan as a smashing sound reached the air followed by a loud curse in Spanish!

"Think they'll burn the kitchen down if we don't go and see to them?" d'Artagnan asked tiredly

"Definately!" Athos muttered rolling his eyes, together they rose from the bed and went down stairs to rescue Aramis and Porthos before they burned the place to the ground.

 

An hour later the four of them sat about the kitchen table eating a simple meal of bread, cheese, and pottage and sharing a bottle of wine. Argent sat under the table nawing at a bone happily as the men talked.

"From what your farm hands said this Lebarge isn't staying in town but moves his camp about on the outskirts and attacks at random, or so it seems" Aramis said "He's burned three propertys to the ground already, killed two other people besides our Brothers, and injured dozens"

"The description of him ain't exactly appealin' neither" Porthos grunted "Tall, bald headed, built like a brick shit 'ouse!, facial scars"

"Charming!" Athos drawled "A regular in the Wren on a Friday night then!" 

"Has he been attacking any types of people in particular?" d'Artagnan asked "Wealthy or Poor?, race?, age?"

"No" Porthos said "He's goin' for any an all" the large Musketeer shuddered "I knew a bloke like that in the court where I grew up, bastard would slit anyones throat as soon as look at 'em, not fer money of food, just cuz 'e felt like it"

"Sounds like a monster" d'Artagnan said shuddering appreciatively "Certainly not someone I'd want to meet in a dark alley"

"Well you won't be going up against this monster alone" Athos assured him "We'll face this monster together"

"Got a plan?" Aramis asked taking up his wine and taking a sip 

"Indeed" Athos said "We throw everything we've got at him and if all else fails you shoot out his knees!, even a monster can't walk on shattered knees!".


	23. Chapter 23

The village of Lupiac greeted the Musketeers with open arms as they entered the main market place to speak to the villagers about Lebarge and his thugs so they could find out where he was likely to be.

"We don't know where he camps, he moves around all the time, just shows his face when he wanted to wreak havoc!" the baker informed them as his fist slammed into the bread dough "Bastards 'ave been tearin' through this place an others, takin' pleasure in burnin' family 'omes t'ground and slittin' 'usbands and Fathers throats before their wives an' little'ens!" 

"Well we're here to bring him to justice" Athos stated firmly "We hope to take Lebarge alive if at all possible"

"Alive?" the Baker snorted 

"So he can be hung publically" Porthos said "A far more fitting end for such a man than an honorable death in battle", putting it that way made the baker happier about the thought of Lebarge getting out of Lupiac alive, especially since he would only be living for a while, just long enough to reach the noose in Paris

"We none of us will stop you from doin' your duty, an if you need an 'and me an several others are more than willin'", Porthos chuckled and grinned slapped a hand on his shoulder

"Hopefully we won't 'ave t'old you to that be we appreciate it none the less".

 

Aramis was was in stitches as d'Artagnan's head was seized between a party of gnarled hands and he was loudly and vigorously kissed by the Butchers aged Mother   
"My li'l Charlie!" she cooed pinching his cheeks and kissing the tip of his nose making the teen blush all the more and squirm uncomfortably as he was petted by the old woman  
"What a big boy you are growing to be!, but so skinny!, not a strip of meat on those bones of yours!"

"Please Madame!" d'Artagnan moaned   
"Do you Musketeers not feed him in Paris?" the old woman demanded of Aramis who held up his hands in surrender 

"We do our best Madame, I fear that little Charlie here is just destined to be skinny all his life"

"I'm lean thats all!" d'Artagnan protested with cheeks the colour of tomatoes! 

"Piere!" the old woman yelled making both the Musketeers ears ring "Piere!"

"Oui Maman!" the old Butcher sighed coming out of the shop wiping his hands on a bloodied cloth 

"Get a good cut of some beef for Charlie here, he needs feeding up!" 

"Madame really there is no need...." d'Artagnan protested futiley, the butcher didn't even bother to protest he mearly rolled his head and went to carry out his Mothers demand likely having had her hand round the back of his head a few to many times to argue with her!

"Lovely lady, Charlie!" Aramis laughed his amusment growing even more at the sourness on d'Artagnan's face "Hey don't pout so much, at least we got some free meat out of this!", Argent too was happy about this as the butcher threw some tripe in for him to have for supper!.

 

Free meat and a promise of aid if required was not all they received from the villagers, by the time they headed back to the farm they had aquired two bottles from the tavern on the house, a tart from the patissiere, and a marriage proposal for Aramis from a starry eyed young bar wench with a frightningly well endowed bust and a far too small corset!.

"At least the towns on our side, we won't be on our own in this" Aramis said to the others who were looking rather disappointed about not having found Lebarge yet, "Plus plenty to eat isn't that right Charlie?"

"Fuck you!" d'Artagnan spat then yelped as the back of his head was slapped by Athos "What was that for?"

"Swearing!" Athos said 

"I'm not five years old Papa!"

"Thats no excuse I raised you to be a gentleman and gentlemen do not use such course language!", Porthos let out a bellow of laughter at this shaking his head 

"If yer believe that then yer'll believe anythin'!, or ain't yer 'eard that lot at court at the card tables eh?"

"I said gentlemen Porthos" Athos said imperiously and sniffed as if he was smelling something bad under his nose "Not Courtiers!".

 

They found the same responses through out the farms they visited, the people were friendly and eager to be rid of Lebarge and his thugs but could not give them any direction to follow to lead them to Lebarges camp.

"We could just wait for him to turn up in Lupiac" d'Artagnan suggested "He's bound to sooner or later"

"It could be days before he does, and we've no idea where he'll strike before then" Athos said shaking his head, "No we have to go and find him ourselves"

"You want to search the whole bloody countryside?" Porthos snorted "Just the bloody four of us?"

"We have little choice in the matter" Athos said "We will split up and search the lands and meet up again at dusk at the farm" he looked at each of them with an earnest expression on his face "No one is to engage the gang alone, if you find them get back to the farm and wait until the rest of us arrive, we don't give this monster any free targets" he looked especially close at d'Artagnan as he said this unable to bear the thought of loosing him to this mad man

"Can't we at least eat first?" Porthos asked looking hopefully towards the tart in Athos's saddle bags only to receive a glower that had him holding his hands up and heading off despite his hunger 

"Good hunting" Aramis said tipping his hat to them as he trotted off 

"I'll take the south then" d'Artagnan said with a smile, he made to start off but Athos caught his arm to hault him "What is it?" 

"You will take care won't you?" Athos asked "If anything were to happen to you......", d'Artagnan clasped his Fathers hand and gave it a squeeze 

"I'll be careful Papa I promise", Athos tipped his head to the side with a roll of his eyes

"I've heard that before!"

"Well this time I will be!, I won't fall out of any trees, take on psychos with guns or daggers at their disposal, or any of the other things you might be thinking about!"

"Hmm well try and make sure he doesn't either!" Athos muttered nodding to Argent who had clearly picked up an interesting scent to follow 

"Argent! heel!" d'Artagnan called slapping his thigh, Argent gave a bark and ran back to his master obediently 

"Try and keep your troublesome master out of mischief for once!" Athos adressed the Wolf "And keep yourself out of trouble while your at it", Argent gave a bark and jumped up towards Athos as if he were expecting a treat! 

"Come Argent lets go before we're insulted anymore" d'Artagnan said turning Zad south "I'll see you later, assuming of course you can manage to keep Yourself out of trouble!"

Athos sighed as he watched his son ride away with Argent tearing along at his side and laughed shaking his head "Boy you've been trouble since the day you were born" he said "And I wouldn't have you any other way".

 

While he was a thug and rather a blunt instrument than a sharp tool Lebarge did have some sembelence of common sense in his skull, he knew that even though he and his merry band of shit heads out numbered the Musketeers they were formidable enemies and that they could out do them for skill and ingenuity.

Therefore he devised a different aproach to fighting head on. 

Divide and conquer was age old tried and tested method that often succeed, seperating the Musketeers would help, using distraction and worry to cripple their razor sharp reflexes and skills would give his gang the edge, and it would also put d'Artagnan into Milady's hands as she had hoped and it would give him the oportunity to wreak some more damage in Lupiac.

 

 

After searching all day with only the traces of old camps in the shape of burned out fires and the bones of the game the gang had been eating the Musketeers returned to the farm rather down heartened and took their meal with less enthuseasm than the night before.

"Maybe he's moved on from Lupiac" Aramis suggested "Got bored here and decided to try his luck in pastures new"

"Maybe" Athos reluctantly agreed 

"We could head for Castlemore tomorrow, he may have gone there or at least past through" d'Artagnan offered slipping some beef off his plate and giving it to Argent under the table 

"Eat some of that yourself don't give it all to Argent" Athos cautioned having spotted the sleight of hand and made d'Artagnan's cheeks colour 

"Tarbes isn't to far from here is it?" Porthos asked "We could split up, two of us to Tarbes, and two to Castlemore", Athos appeared to think up on it then shook his head 

"No, no more splitting up, we should stick together to avoid being baddly out numbered"

"What d'you want to do then? go to Tarbes or Castlemore?" Porthos asked 

"Castlemore first, see if anyones heard or seen anything, after that we can try Tarbes after that if there are no leads".

 

They retired to bed early that night so they could get a good fresh start in the morning, after a long day in the saddle all four men were tired and it didn't take long for them to all fall asleep which was precisely what Lebarge had been hoping for.

He and his men crept onto the farm and quickly set about lighting torches and throwing them into the barns and the stables. The dry hay swiftly caught alight and began to spread the flames rapidly which reflected in Lebarge's wild eyes and gave his manical scarred face a hellish appearance the grew only more frightening as he set alight to the farm house aswell. 

"Burn!" he breathed "Burn 'em out like foxes!" a sickening grin spread over his face as he watched the fire taking hold through the farm house filling the night air with the cloying scent of smoke.

 

The horses of course were going mad in the stables kicking at the stalls and panicking as the fire spread through the hay and dry hard dirt.   
Having smelled the smoke and heard the noise Argent stood bolt up right on d'Artagnan's bed and began barking loudly awakening his master who rubbed his eyes and drew in a breath to ask what was wrong only to cough on the smoke   
"Fire!" he whispered falling out of bed and shouting "Fire, Wake up Fire!". 

One look out of the window was enough to show him the stables and the horses in danger and it sent d'Artagnan into action. He didn't even both putting on boots or reaching for a shirt instead he took to his heels in just his brais and ran from the room, he pounded on the bedrooms doors to wake Aramis, Porthos, and Athos all of whom coughed and spluttered and cursed as they were roused from their sleep and were instantly alarmed by the smoke filling the house. 

Knowing they were awake and would help themselves get out d'Artagnan continued on down to the stables with Argent by his side, the the Kitchen and the living room were already ablaze and the fire was eating it's way up the stairs burning d'Artagnan's feet as he ran and the gravel on the yard did not help maters as it dug into the raw burns as he tore over the stables and burst inside. 

All four Horses were terrified and rearing up as the fire spread up over the wood and onto the roof above them, their bodies were covered in sweat and their eyes were wild with terror as they kicked and pulled on their ropes to try and get free. 

Under normal circumstances d'Artagnan would try to calm them first but right now he had no time, and figuring they would be able to round them up once they had the fires under control he simply undid their tethers and opened the stalls, standing back so the horses could bolt to safety out of the stables. 

d'Artagnan himself didn't stick around to enjoy the view he followed the horses back out of the stables and into the open air coughing harshly as he went and frowned to hear Argent snarling and barking, he didn't have long to think about it though as something heavy came down on his head and everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24

"Papa come on Papa lets go play!" Charles yelled his small legs propelling him along at great speed as he ran ahead of Athos the newly christened Argent running by his side yapping loudly and wagging his little tail so hard it was a wonder it didn't come off his body!

"Slow down Mon Petit!" Athos laughed as he ran after his son into the woods struggling to keep up with him   
"Papa!"

Athos stumbled as he ran his feet catching in tree roots that were creeping up out of the ground looking like gnarled old fingers reaching out to trip and capture passers by 

"Papa!", Charles's voice was more urrgent now more insistant and tinged with fear, Athos looked up into the increasingly dark woods with the tree boughs growing thicker and deeper with every passing second as he tried to hurry through the under growth to find his son 

"Papa help me!" 

"I'm coming!, Charles I am coming!" Athos shouted taking out his sword to hack and slash at the branches which were slowing him down  
"Papa please!"

"Just hold on sweetheart!", damn these accursed trees and this ever growing darkness that prevented him from finding his son! 

"Papa!" now Charles was wailing for help was frightened out of his mind as desperate for his Father to rescue him "Papa where are you?, Papa!", a horrible scream reached Athos's ears making his stomach turn over and his heart clench in his chest

"Charles!, CHARLES!", with tears pricking at his eyes and his hands shaking violently Athos tore through the woods and stumbled into a glade where he fell to his knees letting out a howl of horror for hanging from a tree branch with vines wrapped about his fragile throat was his beloved son Charles, "No!" Athos moaned letting out a horse cry and beat at the ground with his fists "No!".

 

Coated in a fine layer of sweat Athos shot up in bed panting in terror at the horrible dream that had filled his mind, for several moments he sat still listening to the noises about him until he realised he could smell smoke and that the noises were Aramis and Porthos getting out of bed and d'Artagnan shouting.

Flinging back the bed covers Athos leaped from the bed shoving on his breeches boots and shirt as went, just before he left the room he managed to grab hold of his sword and secured it about his waist as he ran down the stairs bumping into Aramis and Porthos on the way 

"What the hell is going on" Aramis shouted raising his hand to shield his face as the three of them ran through the farm house, the fire was already getting hold of the ground floor and was making it's way up the stairs and laying claim to the upper floor 

"I don't know if we can save the house" Porthos said as they stumbled outside coughing and saw the rest of the farm in flames with the tenants having come from their beds beating at the flames and throwing both water and dirt upon them in an attempt to try and get the fire under control.

"Charles" Athos yelled looking around for his Son "Charles!"

"Where the hell is he?" Porthos asked looking about with a scowl on his face 

"Never mind that now we have to get the fire out!" Aramis shouted running to the well to fill a bucket.

 

The Musketeers and tenants worked for three solid hours on putting the fire out but as Porthos had predicted that had been unable to save the house which had collapsed two hours ago along with the stables and barns reducing the farm to nothing but smouldering debris.

"What a bloody waste" Aramis whispered kicking at the blackened wood and shaking his head "A beautiful home reduced to nothing but ashes in a few hours"

"Aye" Porthos grunted spitting onto the ground 

"Argent!", the two Musketeers turned to where Athos had cried out and from behind the remains of the barn the former noble came carrying the wolf in his arms, Argent was laying limp in his arms whimpering a gun shot to his right front leg leaving blood matted in his fur 

"What the hell?" Aramis cried as he and Porthos ran to Athos and he began to examin the wolf "The shots gone wide thank God, a flesh wound only no fracture to the bone" he said as he felt down the limb and looked at the wound "I need to clean this and cut away the fur"

"Right" Porthos muttered heading for the well to get fresh water to clean the wound 

"Wheres Charles?" Aramis asked looking at Athos "He'd never abandon Argent, they're inseparable"

"I don't know" Athos whispered fear colouring his words "I've looked and looked but there is no sign of him", Aramis bit his lip and lowered his eyes to concentrate on Argent and frowned as he noticed something in Argents collar, pulling it from the leather his heart skipped a beat and Athos gave a low moan as a note telling Athos to go to the far West edge of the village at dusk if he wanted to see his Son again, but even more damning than the note was the bunch of forget-me-nots wrapped within them.

 

 

D'Artagnan groaned as he came too and made to sit up only to find his limbs bound and a gag in his mouth drying out his tongue as it was shoved between his teeth to prevent him from crying out at all.

"Ah look whos awake" an all to familiar voice said to him, wincing d'Artagnan turned and to his dismay saw his step mother standing besides a scarred and very large man, Lebarge he correctly assumed, "Look how much you've grown since we were last together, I think you've managed another inch since La Fere and you've certainly added several since you were a young whelp"

d'Artagnan sneered and glared at her coldly refusing to show fear which was bubbling in his stomach, while he was sure she intended his death he was equally sure that she would not kill him for a while yet since she clearly intending to do something more than just end his life, if there was something he knew about his step Mother it was that she loved drama and since she had arranged his abduction she intended to make his demise as dramatic as she possibly could.

As determined as he was d'Artagnan couldn't keep from flinching a little as Milady ran her hand through his hair and tugged hard making his scalp burn as she tipped his head back to raise his face to her own, he swallowed convulsively as he felt the press of a blade against his throat digging just deep enough to draw a little blood   
"You have no idea how much I have longed to have you back in my grasp" Milady purred stroking the blade up his throat towards his chin and tapped the tip beneath his lip "After all it was you who ended my plans for your Father wasn't it?", d'Artagnan glowered at her recalling all to well her blade sinking into him as a child and her murder of his Uncle and Catherine de Garroville 

"If not for you then Athos's fortune would be mine by now, I would be the dowager Comtesse de la Fere, wealthy, noble, respected, and greatly desired", Milady's face twisted in anger and pulled painfully on d'Artagnan's hair making him moan and caused tears to spring to his eyes "But thanks to you I have had to claw my way through the gutter and sell my soul to the cardinal to survive!", she shoved d'Artagnan away and walked a few steps before turning on him again her face twisted into a mask of cruelty   
"You will die by my hand bastard!" she spat at him "And your Father will be there to watch as his precious bastard brat departs this world, and he will fall to his knees weeping and broken and ready to stretch his neck forward to have his head removed and be forever out of my misery!".


	25. Chapter 25

Athos sat on the charred and soot coated grass staring at the remains of the farm house, in his shaking hands he clutched at the forget-me-nots his fingers unconscious plucking at the petals scattering them onto the ground at his feet his face was a picture of misery as he stared at what had been his Son home.

"Is he alright?" Porthos asked of Aramis who shrugged his shoulders 

"I think this is...............it's beyond shock, beyond horror, having his Murderous wife coming back to haunt him was bad enough, but now that she's taken his Son?", Aramis shook his head "I don't think he can take anymore"

"He ain't the only one" Porthos muttered kicking aside more debris as they searched through the wreckage for anything they could salvage "But if he can't pull it together to go and meet the bitch then we're gonna have to go in his place"

Aramis bit the inside of his top lip and looked over at Athos, complete with the tiny splint on his leg Argent had limped his way over to Athos on three legs and was laid with his head mournfully in Athos's lap as depressed as Athos himself   
"I'll try and talk to him" he said leaving Porthos to pick through the rubble.

 

He aproached Athos the way one would aproach a dangerous beast and sat down besides him quietly and stroked Argents head as the wolf looked up at him   
"We'll get him back Athos, you know we will"

"Do I?" Athos asked looking at Aramis with a broken look in his eyes "She's been planning this for years, planning her revenge on me, her ultimate revenge, murdering my Son, my Charles the only family I have left in this world"

"It won't come to that" Aramis stated squeezing Athos's shoulder "We will stop her and bring Charles home"

"Home?" Athos snorted "His home is in ashes at our feet!, his family legacy has been burned to ground because of me....." he broke off as Aramis rounded on him gripping him by his doublet collar and shook him 

"Now listen to me you maudelin fool!, stop playing the martyr and sitting around feeling sorry for yourself!, if you want to help d'Artagnan and bring your Son home then you need to get up off your arse and start acting like a bloody Musketeer instead of a whinging child!"

Athos snarled at Aramis shoving his hands off him and made an abortive move to punch the other man with Argent barking angrily at their feet making him pause   
"You bastard!" he grunted at Aramis instead lowering his fists 

"Worked didn't it?" Aramis replied with a shrug and smirked at the sour look Athos shot him "We need to work on our plan of attack, we've got a good ten hours till sunset that should give is plenty of time to make a rescue plan"

"Y'mean we ain't jus' gonna go in an shoot every fucker who gets the way!?" Porthos drawled looking disapointed 

"It does like style my dear Porthos!" Aramis sighed "I think as his Majesties finest we can come up with something a little better than that can't we?"

"Whatever we're going to do we need to plan fast" Athos said crouching down to stroke Argent who licked his hand "And Porthos's idea of shooting everyone is not a bad plan, Anne won't hesitate to kill and I doubt very much that Lebarge will either"

"Then we'll just have to kill 'em first won't we?" Porthos replied cracking his knuckles darkly.

 

 

d'Artagnan let out a sigh of relief to have the gag taken from his mouth and a skin of water was shoved against his lips allowing him to drink greedily. The cloth had dried his mouth out and the smoke from the fire had left his throat dry so he was more than grateful to finally be given a drink and drained the skin dry in a few minutes.

"Thank you!", the thug rose scarred eyebrows at him in surprise for this courtecy that d''Artagnan's good upbringing would not allow him to forget 

"I wouldn't bother with the pleasentries" Lebarge laughed tossing a walnut shell at d'Artagnan from the pile he waas eating his way through "It won't change the fact we're gonna gut yer like a dock side fish" he snorted tossing another shell 

"Doesn't mean I can't be polite" d'Artagnan returned "I was raised to be a gentleman, not a guttersnipe thug", this smart mouthing earned him a punch to the cheek from Lebarge followed by several kicks to his abdomen and legs as he curled himself up to try and protect himself

"Now you listen good y'lil bastard!" Lebarge snarled pointing his finger at d'Artagnan's face "Unless y'want t'have yer frigin' tongue chopped out before we hang yer then yer bes' keep quiet yeah?"

d'Artagnan panted and spat on the ground at Lebarges feet slowly sitting himself up and smirking at the brute "Hang me?" he asked "I thought you were gonna gut me!"

"Why you little............"

"Lebarge!", Milady's sharp bark stopped Lebarge from going for d'Artagnan again, gritting his teeth and growling he backed away returning to his walnuts though now he crushed the shells in his hand while glaring at d'Artagnan who smirked back 

"See you've got your lap dog well trained" he said to Milady without taking his eyes off Lebarge making the man growl 

"You'd do well to keep quiet or I'll let Lebarge do as he pleases" Milady warned pouring herself a glass of wine and took several drinks of it while d'Artagnan pulled himself up to sit cross legged on the ground 

"So what do you get out of this exactly?" he asked her "Revenge against my Papa sure but what else?, and what makes you think that he won't kill you himself with his bare hands for doing this to me?"

"I don't think it, I know it" Milady snapped back setting her wine aside "I know Athos, I know how deeply he feels for you, I know exactly how broken he will be when I kill you, revenge will not be on his mind he'll be to paralysed by grief to exact vengence, all he'll do, all he'll be capable of doing is putting his own pistol in his mouth and pulling the trigger!"  
d'Artagnan glowered back at her refusing to let her cower him at all "What about Porthos and Aramis?" he asked her quietly "What d'you think they will do to you?, let you go and our deaths unavenged?, they'll make you beg for death before they kill you, and that goes for you too shit face!" he spat at Lebarge "By the time they're through there won't be enough left of you lot to fill a single grave!", Lebarge and Milady exchanged a look before laughing 

"It won't be us filling a single grave brat, it'll be you, your Father, and your friends" Milady stated "And I'll be happy to dig that grave myself and dump you all in it".

 

 

Dusk

Aramis and Porthos discarded their doublets and hats to done the clothing of farmers and took to the feilds at the far west edge of Lupiac, with their faces hidden by scarves, hoes in their hands and wheel barrows at the sides they looked exactly like farmers.   
Their swords were hidden inside the hoes hollow wooden poles with there handles carefully concealed by their gloved hands. Their maine gauches were strapped to their ankles inside their boots, Porthos's pistol and Aramis's harquebus were hidden in the wheel barrow under a sack which they had covered with dirt to conceal them.

"I see five loosers, one big scarred bastard, the psycho bitch, and d'Art" Porthos said swinging the hoe into the ground 

"Same here" Aramis said "Theres no one else"

"Easy then" Porthos said 

"Yeah, except for the rope about d'Arts throat and the fact it'll take only one of those pricks kicking the stool from under his feet to kill him" Aramis grunted "Though I think by the way those idiots are fanning out leaving only the scarred bastard and Milady with d'Art that one of them intend to do the honors of killing him"

"Aye", Porthos risked a glance over his shoulder making it appear he was stretched before he turned back to work "We take those five out first, you shoot that rope as soon as you get the chance, can you make the shot for here?"

"No problem" Aramis assured him tossing Porthos a small sliver of mirror "Signal me when you've got three of the fuckers, I'll get d'Art out then"

"Aye", Porthos pulled his sword free from the hoe and handle of his maine gauche from his boots, laying his wool doublet over the hoe which he stuck in the ground it looked like he was still there where in fact he took to his belly to slither through the long grass silent as a snake

"Good luck Mon Ami" Aramis whispered taking his Harquebus and the pistol out of the wheel barrow and began to set them up as Athos slowly walked down the dirt road to where d'Artagnan was being held at the cross roads.

 

Athos appeared unarmed but inside his boot he had his maine gauche and knew that Porthos and Aramis were watching his back as he made his way to his Son.

The sight of his beloved Charles on a stool beneath a tree with a rope about his throat that was tied to the branches was one that would haunt him to the grave, the image was so similar to his nightmare he couldn't help but wonder if it were a premonition. 

He quickly assessed his Sons condition noting that he was bare foot and his feet were torn and burned most likely from running about the farm without shoes on, his clothing, what little of it there was, was filthy with soot but thankfully no blood save for a few drops on his collar that had dripped down his face from a head wound that had no doubt rendered him unconscious, "When they grabbed him" Athos assumed, there was a blackening bruise on the side of his face, a gag in his mouth, and his hands were bound behind his back. 

When he saw Athos he moaned and shifted precariously on the stool making Athos surge forward with his hands raised   
"It's alright I'm here!" he called out wanting nothing more than to run to d'Artagnan but Lebarge and Anne were at d'Artagnan's sides preventing him from doing so   
"Thats close enough Athos" Anne said aiming her pistol at him "You can look at your bastard from here" 

"Anne please" Athos whispered "Don't do this, let Charles go and we'll work this out between us"

"Work this out?" Milady sneered "You think you have anything to bargain with?, I want nothing from you Athos but your misrable life!"

"You can have it so long as you let Charles go!" Athos said making d'Artagnan moan and struggle on the ropes holding him   
"Get down on your knees then" Milady ordered aiming the gun at d'Artagnan's temple now and winking at Lebarge 

Athos complied getting on his knees and meeting d'Artagnan's eyes that were weeping desperately "Charles it's alright, if I have to die so you can live then I am happy with that, you are the light of my world, the most precious jewel in my life, my baby boy who has grown into a fine young man", d'Artagnan cried out through his gag chocking on his sobs "I love you Charles you have made me prouder than I ever thought possible"

"Oh thats so touching!" Milady sneered stepping back from d'Artagnan her gaun trained again on Athos "But this will be far more satisfactory" she nodded to Lebarge who to Athos's horror kicked the stool from Charles's feet...............


	26. Chapter 26

Porthos had dispatched the first thug with ease, creeping up behind him and thrusting his rapier through the mans heart while smothering his cries with his hand to keep him quiet. 

The second was just as easily gotten rid of with a slicing of his throat, the third however proved to be more of a wily bugger, he kept a good watch about himself making it difficult for Porthos to attempt to sneak up on him and he didn't want to start a fight with the man because that would raise the alarm and Lebarge and Milady were all too ready to set d'Art swinging. 

"C'mon you bastard look away" Porthos whispered pressing close to the ground poised to take the man out "Just turn away" he breathed, every muscles was taut as a coiled spring as he waited for the moment to present itself, slowly the man turned back to look at the stand off between Milady and Athos and at that moment Porthos struck. 

He wasted no time in dispatching the man sinking his sword through the mans heart and slit open his throat with his maine gauche to silence any screams he might have given, however while the thug died without a making more noise than a gurgling in his throat a horrified scream pierced the air and as Porthos looked up his stomach flipped over to see d'Artagnan swinging by the neck and struggling for air!.

 

A scream of pure horror ripped it's way from Athos's throat as Lebarge kicked the stool out from under d'Artagnan sending him spinning and kicking at the air with his head pulled sharply back and the rope digging cruelly into his throat as it cut off his air!.

Athos moved forward in a desperate lunge for his Son without even knowing he had moved at all, his body reacted on pure instinct rushing to save d'Artagnan and damn any consequences, however he did not reach d'Artagnan he fell face first to the ground with a burning pain in his right shoulder, he didn't need to look up to see the pistol smoking in Milady's hand to know that she had shot him, another shot rang out and the ball hit the swinging rope on the right side but did not break it completely leaving d'Artagnan continuing to struggle as he strangled, his face was turning purple by now and his eyes were becoming blood shot.

Behind him Athos heard Porthos and Aramis as they broke cover to run to their aid, the two remaining thugs also broke their cover firing at them and one of them got taken out by Aramis's remaining pistol leaving only the one which Porthos looked gleeful at the chance to rip apart!

"This'll be fun!" Lebarge laughed drawing his sword to meet Aramis as the Musketeer ran towards them leaving Milady to handle Athos 

"See?" she sneered at Athos kicking dirt at his face as he tried to struggle towards d'Artagnan who's struggles were getting weaker as his body went for longer and longer without air "Even if they manage to defeat Lebarge it'll be too late to save your brat", as Athos tried to raise himself Milady crouched down besides him a dagger drawn from her skirts which she held under his chin "In a few moments you'll be begging me to end your misrable life" she breathed into Athos's sweating dusty face "You'll be pleading for me to put you out of your misery as your bastard brat chokes to death on the end of that rope your pathetic whoring friend failed to break!"

"You are a sick twisted bitch Anne" Athos spat at her hearing the sounds of fighting behind him and watching with growing terror as d'Artagnan grew stiller and squirmed less and less as the seconds ticked by 

"Maybe" Milady allowed stroking Athos's chin with the tip of her blade "But I'm not the fool who is watching his bastard die am I?", Athos sucked in a breath swallowing hard and stealing himself to beg for his Son once more when suddenly the damaged rope snapped dropping d'Artagnan unceramoniously upon the ground startling Milady long enough for Athos to grab her wrist and press his thumb between the bones forcing her to let go of the dagger

"NO you bastard!" she screamed swiping with her nails at Athos's face like an enraged cat, however Athos blocked the move aiming to twist her arm and get it behind her back but Milady continued to struggle against him and threw herself bodily at Athos knocking him onto his back and making him let go of her wrist freeing her hands which she used to claw at his face and throat!  
Athos roared pushing at Milady to try and get her off while fighting to keep her from taking his eyes out with her nails!, Aramis and Porthos were unable to help them as they had their hands more than a little full dealing with Lebarge who was proving to be a challenge and a half to get under control due to his sheer bulk and strength alone!

"I'll kill you yet Athos!" Milady snarled sinking her teeth into Athos's wrists making him yelp in pain and hit at her to try and dislodge her which he managed to with a tearing of flesh!  
"It's too late anyway, your bastard's dead!" Milady screamed at him her hands going for his throat! 

Behind them d'Artagnan slowly came back to his senses as his blood was able to flow once more to his head which throbbed angrily and much needed air returned to his lungs that were screaming in desperation having been deprived for so long!.

The rope about his neck was still contrictive about his torn bruised throat and his vision was blurred as d'Artagnan moved to sit up his head spinning as he rose but an inch, however an inch was all he needed to see his Father in danger and that was the only sight he needed to see to gain a surge of energy which had him lunging for the dagger that had fallen from Milady's hand when Athos had manipulated her wrist, picking it up he threw himself at the fighting pair and sunk the dagger into Milady's back right up to the hilt!.

 

Coughing and panting heavily d'Artagnan fell backwards onto the ground while Milady's flailed her mouth open and eyes wide as she struggled for air, the dagger had sunk right through her heart and lung, a death blow and was killing her in seconds  
"You!....." she spat at Athos blood rising in her throat "Damn you!", anything else Milady may have liked to have said was lost in her struggle to cling to life that was rapidly evading her. 

Carefully but Swiftly Athos moved Milady off his body laying her on her side and hurriedly scooted over to d'Artagnan taking his hand cupping his bruised face   
"Did I...........is she....?" d'Artagnan panted struggling to speak with his throat so raw

"Forget her she doesn't matter now" Athos said wanting to focus on his Son not his wife even as she lay dying inches from them, cold perhaps but considering all she had done and the fact Athos had come so very close to loosing his Son it was understandable why his attention was upon d'Artagnan and not Milady.

From down the dirt road Lebarge gave an animalistic howl of pain as Aramis ran him through, Porthos had the monsterous man in a bear hug holding him tight as Aramis finished him off, it had taken everything they'd got to take the brute down and neither felt a moments remorse as he bleed out on the ground.

Wasting no time to the ran down to Athos and d'Artagnan desperate to get to their friends sides, Athos had pulled d'Artagnan into his arms laying the young man over his knees and was running his fingers through his hair caring nothing for the still bleeding gun shot wound just beneath his shoulder 

"I'm sorry!" Aramis babbled "The rope was swinging I couldn't get a clean shot........"

"It's alright, your shot saved Charles in the end anyway" Athos said pressing a kiss to d'Artagnan's forehead 

"Not fast enough though" Aramis murmured clearly not ready to let go of his misplaced guilt just yet, especially not when he used his maine gauche to cut the rope from d'Artagnan's throat and saw the damage to his skin.

 

Bruising they had all expected but the flesh was torn open and livid with friction burns and bloody welts where the skin had been worn away, while it was not bleeding heavily and would not need any stitching at all it would be damn sore for some time to come and was certain to leave scarring it its wake.

"Bitch is lucky she's already dead or I'd gut 'er for this" Porthos growled looking over to Milady with a glare 

"Had to stop her" d'Artagnan croaked wincing at the soreness of his throat which was bound to get worse with the swelling and bruising yet to come out "Couldn't let her hurt you" he whispered to Athos who held him tighter 

"I'm sorry she hurt you" he said stoking d'Artagnan's cheek "If I had lost you today......", d'Artagnan made to cut his Father's line of speach off but it was Porthos who actually did so taking Athos's forearm and squeezing it 

"Don't think of might haves and could haves in this case 'Thos" he said quietly "Just be thankful it's ended in our favour and both Milady and Lebarge are dealt with", with a single glance at the tree where the other half of the rope was hanging Athos shudded and looked away wanting to forget those minutes when his precious boy had been swinging from there 

"Speaking of dealing with things I want to deal with that shoulder of yours" Aramis said nodding to Athos and looked down at d'Artagnan "And I want to put a salve and a dressing on that throat of yours, are there any other injuries we need to know about?"

"No, they slapped me about a bit but otherwise I'm fine" d'Artagnan said wincing as Aramis took a look at his head wound 

"Considering how long it's been a concussion is no longer an issue and the wounds closed over so I don't think this will need stitching, just cleaning" he said 

"I got the horses out" d'Artagnan said making the three older men look at him confused, "Of the stables, they were on fire, that was when they grabbed me, Argent was..........." Panic filled his eyes "Wheres Argent?, please tell me they didn't............"

"No no he's fine" Aramis assured him "Just a small war wound he can show off to other wolves!, I'm sure his lady friends will love licking it better............" he broke off as Porthos slapped him upside the head 

"What about the farm?" d'Artagnan asked looking at his Father and the others "How bad was the fire?".

 

All three of them looked uncomfortable at this however it was Athos who took the task of telling d'Artagnan about the farm himself.  
Perhaps if he hadn't been so exhausted and in so much pain then d'Artagnan would have been able to keep from crying but in his current state he couldn't help but to cry in his Father's arms at the loss of his family home. 

Athos held him tight against his chest stroking his hair and telling him how much he loved him while allowing him to cry it all out, Aramis and Porthos gave them some priavcy for this, they didn't think any less of d'Artagnan for crying doubting they would have done any different themselves under the circumstances they simply respected his pride which would be stinging over this later enough without their having wittnessed his crying, so while Athos comforted d'Artagnan they dug shallow graves for the bodies which they burried without ceramony beyond a few brief words from Aramis and covered them over, by the time they were done d'Artagnan had finished crying and was back on his feet very ready to head in Lupiac and find a bed for the night

"We've arranged rooms at the tavern and they've stabled the horses there" Aramis said to d'Artagnan who nodded shakily 

"They've already taken Argent in and given him a bone to chew on" Porthos said bringing a small smile to d'Artagnan's face at this "I'll bet he'll be happy to see you too" 

"I want to see him" d'Artagnan said tiredly looking forward to curling up in bed with Argent besides him and fall asleep stroking his fur, slipping an arm about his shoulders Athos squeezed him gently 

"Lets get you back to Lupiac then and safely tucked up into bed" he said 

"Tucked up.....Papa I'm not a child!" d'Artagnan horsely protested making all three men laugh, Porthos even gently ruffled his hair, (taking care not to knock the wound)

"Pup to us you'll always be our child even when you start to turn grey!" he chortled getting a weak glare from d'Artagnan 

"Well by that time you'll all be in your dotage and be too old and addled to tease me!" he snarked and limped ahead leaving his Father, Aramis, and Porthos gaping at him 

"He's spent far too much time round you two!" Athos sighed rubbing his shoulder 

"Us!, he gets that from you!" Aramis shot back "And you watch what else you have to say considering I'm the one who's going to put stitches in you!".


	27. Chapter 27

d'Artagnan grieved less for the farm than he had first thought he would, perhaps had he lived there more than he would have felt the loss greater but the majority of his years had been spent either at La Fere or in Paris, he had come to asociate Lupiac with summer holidays spent with his Grandpere. 

While the loss of the farm did hurt he shed no further tears over it.

Once he was strong enough (And once Aramis and the town Physician allowed it) he went back to the farm and went through the now cooled debris to see what could be saved which saddly thanks to the roof collapsing aswell as the flames was very little, to his dismay his sword his had been lost in the falling of the house along with his pistol and maine gauche, however the Village smithy kindly offered to make him a new sword free of charge out of gratitude for the Musketeers having defeated Lebarge, and Athos commissioned him a new Maine Gauche while Porthos and Aramis put their coin together to buy him a new pistol and even went so far as to have it enscribed with d'Artagnan's initials and the La Fere family crest.

D'Artagnan was both shocked at the generocity and very grateful to have been given such gifts which he thanked everyone profusely for and spent a good while running his fingers over the pistol decorations, not to be out done by his friends Athos paid the Smithy to make the hilt and pommel of his sword both elaborate and beautiful as well as functional, the sword of a gentleman who has known battle, a true wariors blade that had his Son becoming six years old again as he threw himself into Athos's arms for hugs!.

Before they departed for Paris both d'Artagnan and Athos made sure the tenants had all found new positions on other farms so they would not suffer, they also sold the animals from the farm for very reasonable prices to the other farms even giving some to those who had lost many of their live stock thanks to Lebarge and his thugs, while it couldn't replace all that was lost or repair the damage the brutes had done it did go a long way to help the farmers recoup some of their losses which they thanked the Father and Son for profusely for their generoscity making d'Artagnan blush when they patted his shoulder and praised him telling him that Alexandre would have been very proud of the young man he had become.

 

Paris

 

Louis was some what disapointed by the fact that he could hang Lebarge but was pleased enough that the bandits had been seen to along Milady whom Richelieu narrowed his eyes over when Trevilled mentioned her but dared to say nothing of his connection to her, writing her off as an expendable servant he could easily replace and God Knows there were enough murderers in France he could take into his service as a spy. 

"And dear Charles is recovered from this terrible ordeal?" Louis asked tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne 

"He is your Majesty" Treville assured him "He will saddly have scars upon his throat but no further lasting damage, nore too will his Father from the pistol shot"

"Thank Heaven for it" Anne said crossing herself "This Milady was a truly evil woman wicked and souless to have acted as she did"

"Quite Majesty" Treville agreed 

"How old is the boy now Treville?" Louis asked looking thoughtful (A very rare expression on his face!), "He must be close to his majority"

"Indeed Sire I believe he is just months from his eighteenth year" 

"Hmm", Louis pursed his lips and nodded "I promised him I would commission him upon his eighteenth birthday as a Musketeer and I intend to forfill that promise with a celebration to follow the ceramony"

"Sire.........." Richelieu protested thinking of the treasury 

"We shall hold the celebration here in the Palace grounds, a feast and dancing, fireworks, jugglers, acrobats, and fire breathers!" Louis said ignoring Richelieu's protests "It will be a grand celebration with much fine wines, brandy, and champagne!, and we must hire the finest musicians for the day aswell!"

"Of course Majesty" Treville said hardly able to keep the smirk from his lips at Richelieu's growing ire over this "If I may be so bold as to offer an idea Sire?"

"Go on Treville"

"Let us endevor to keep this celebration a secret from d'Artagnan so he maybe surprised upon the day", Richelieu snorted and rolled his eyes but Louis looked enchanted by the idea, his love of drama and frivolity finding this notion very appealing and heartily gave his aproval 

"Well Armand we have three months to organise this celebration and I intend to make it spectacular" he said to the Cardinal who understood the subtext well enough 'I want this party to be as expensive and glamourous as possible and I expect you to make sure that it is so!' 

Fixing a smile on his face Richelieu bowed "I shall begin preperations at once Sire" he said through gritted teeth, his departure from court to his office was spent cursing the Musketeers and the Kings foolishness while Treville's departure back to the garrison was spent whistling happily.

 

Three Months Later

 

Naturally Athos, Aramis, and Porthos knew of the celebration that would follow d'Artagnan's commission as did the rest of the regiment but the young man did not know expecting to simply kneel before His Majesty and be commissioned so he was very pleasently surprised.

Instead of being commissioned in the throne room as d'Artagnan had expected he and the others went to the gardens where a vast marquee tent of pale blue for the colour of the regiment had been errected inside which Louis and Anne sat upon light weight but elaborates carved wooden thrones with the whole regiment and court waiting for them.

"Papa!" d'Artagnan whispered feeling a little faint at this as he realized he was to be commissioned before all of them!

"You will do fine mon petit" Athos assured him squeezing his sons shoulder "You have earned this Charles"

"Aye damn right you have" Porthos agreed slapping d'Artagnan's back "Now get up there and do us proud!".

 

Some what shakily and dry mouthed d'Artagnan knelt before Louis who rose from his throne and took his ceramonial sword with which he touched d'Artagnan's shoulders   
"Charles Olivier d'Artagnan de la Fere, for out standing bravery in the face of danger, for constant unwavering loyalty to France and myself, for perseverance and endurance through all hardships and many years I here by commission you into my regiment of Musketeers" Louis declared "May you serve the regiment always with same loyalty, courage, and passion as you have shown us these past years"

Stepping back Louis smiled as Athos slipped the pauldron upon his Sons shoulder which "Co-insidently" matched the new brown leather doublet he had given his son for his birthday!, that went well with the new boots Porthos had gotten him, the very fine gloves from Aramis, and the new weapons belt of brown leather with a fleur dis lis clasp from Treville!

"Thank you Majesty" d'Artagnan said choked by emotion which only grew stronger as Aramis lay the light blue cloak over his shoulder and Porthos fastened the laces securely giving him a grin 

"Welldone d'Artagnan" Treville "I am proud to have you serve in my Regiment"

"Thank you Captain!" d'Artagnan said sniffing and wiping at his eyes "Thank you all so much!" 

"You've earned this Charles" Louis declared "You earned this commission many years ago and have only grown more worthy since then, I know in my heart you will do my regiment very proud"

"Indeed His Majesty and I look forward to the glory your service shall bring" Anne added getting a beaming smile from her husband "Don't you feel the same Armand?"

Richelieu glowered but managed to force a smile and nod his head in agreement looking decidedly sick with a belly full of bile over this!

"Tis something to look forward to" Louis said retaking his seat "But for today let us celebrate and enjoy!", he waved his hand dismissing d'Artagnan and the Inseparables to go and enjoy the party with the regiment and court while the entertainers began to perform elicting crys of delight and awe at the spectical.

 

"You knew about this didn't you?" d'Artagnan asked of his Father who grinned as he handed him a glass of champagne from a champagne fountain that a servent was keeping flowing 

"The King and we believed you deserved this after waiting so many years to be commissioned, and especially after all you've been through" Athos replied "You have made me so very very proud Charles more than I ever thought possible"

d'Artagnan blushed knowing he should remain stoic before the court however the little boy in his heart wouldn't be quieted and fell into his Fathers arms for a hug   
"Thank you Papa I couldn't have done this without you"

"Nore would I be even half the man I am without you" Athos breathed holding him tight and sharing a smile with Treville over d'Artagnan's shoulder, between them it had already been decided that they would groom d'Artagnan for the Captaincy, while Treville had several good years of service left in him barring injury or illness he would eventually have to retire unless God forbid he fell in battle, and while young they both believed d'Artagnan was perfect to lead the regiment in years to come.

"Well heres to our Pup finally gaining his pauldron and cloak!" Porthos loudly cheered slapping d'Artagnan's leather covered shoulder which thankfully absorbed the impact some what, several of their brothers cheered on and raised their cups to d'Artagnan

"Hmm that uniform though!" Aramis sighed shaking his head with a scowl 

"What about it?" d'Artagnan asked looking down at himself 

"It don't look right on yer Pup!" Porthos said 

"Too shiny, too new!" Athos agreed with a smirk 

"Look like yer Mums dressed yer!" Porthos added, d'Artagnan glared at the three of them realizing that they were teasing him 

"If any of you dares so much as scratch my pauldron then I'll have Argent piss in all your boots and chew up your hats!" he declared making the wolf look up from the pilfered sausage he had been munching to give a whine/bark at his master 

Porthos chuckled wickedly and slapped an arm about d'Artagnan's shoulders "DOn't worry lad we'll get you broken in, in no time!"

"Broken in! I've been training with you for years you oaf!" d'Artagnan protested allowing Porthos to lead him to the refreshments leaving Aramis to speak with Athos 

"Is it just me or are you and Treville planning to make him Captain?" the Romantic Spaniard asked quietly while drinking his champagne 

"And if we are?" Athos asked back cocking an eyebrow at Aramis who smiled warmly 

"Then you have the support of both Porthos and myself, I can not think of a finer choice for a future Captain"

"Thank you my friend" Athos said looking back to where d'Artagnan was arguing playfully with Porthos over how much meat was really needed in a daily diet while Argent barked excitedly between them standing up on his hind legs in the hopes of further treats "He's already made me proud but I believe he will make the entire country proud in his years of service"

"I believe you are right" Aramis agreed and sighed "Though I fear he will have us all white haired and in our dotage through out those years!" he complained making Athos snort 

"That is simply Fatherhood my dear Aramis!" he said "Silver hair and pride in ones offspring saddly go hand in hand!" 

"Let us hope his Majesty will be blessed to learn the same" Aramis agreed "Treville told me we will be taking her to Bourbourn les eaux in a weeks time so she might try the waters again"

"Pray God that this time they work" Athos agreed "But for now let us put duty aside and enjoy this day both for my Son reaching his maturity and gaining his long awaited commission and also for us getting one over on the Cardinal!"

Aramis grinned and tilted his glass at Athos "I'll cheerfully drink to that my friend!".

The End


End file.
